Stormy Rapture
by bloom's violet
Summary: After hating her,fighting her,sleeping with her only to have Kagome betray him,how will Inuyasha react when he finds after one month, totally insane, in a world of her own, painting him, saying his name,  yet not recogizing him ? InuKag,darknviolent
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Inuyasha.

**_A/N:_** First fan fic people...!! I have written stories, but first Inu-Kag fanfic. So first chapter!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Stormy Rapture**_

**

* * *

**: "What will you do if you meet this girl for real?" Ayame asked. He knew he was seeing red and his claws were digging into his palm. He felt the kisses and caresses that he'd dreamed, her soft hands that set him afire. Made him lose control, to lose himself in her. The passion still burned him."Kill her." Inuyasha said. He seemed cold, determined and violent yet...silent.

* * *

_

* * *

_

_Inuyasha felt great as his seed was sown deep within her and her warmth enveloped him. He was faintly aware of both of them glowing; he was glowing red while she glowed purple. As he throbbed after their climax, he sank his fangs just above her right collar bone and he felt her cry out again. His whole body hummed with satisfaction and the demon inside him was finally sated. Her hands that were pressing him close to her burned him. He could smell blood. Her blood, her virgin blood. He lapped at the blood oozing out and kissed that place he marked her. Then he pulled himself up to her face and noted her swollen, ravished, yet inviting mouth. He took her mouth once more with a passion that again made him grow hard while still inside her. Then he kissed her softly, going to nestle between her breasts. Her hands still held him tightly and he felt her slacking. _

_He lay there, noticing blood on the cheery pink bunny sheets. He brought his claws up to see and winced inside. They were covered with blood. _

_Her blood. And then he noticed their aura. His was red while hers was purple._

_Reality came thundering down, his blood freezing in horror. _

_She was a miko!_

* * *

"Inuyasha!! Wake up!!" Ayame's voice washed over him and he got up with a start.

Inuyasha's hand reached for her neck, strangling her. Ayame choked. He released her, sense returning.

"You've been dreaming again." Ayame was straddling him and Inuyasha was shocked. Not because she was on top of him but, his hard member straining against her hips! And also because of the acute sense of disappointment that shot through him. That and sense of loss too, all because of a stupid dream and a stupid miko that has been haunting him for weeks now!

He placed his hands on Ayame's rear and flipped her over. Ayame made herself comfortable in the sheets and moaned.

"Feather beds are sooo...nice. Am gonna tell Kouga to get it for me!" Ayame said, trying to distract him. Kouga always distracted him.

But not today. Inuyasha stomped off to the bathroom, with a fierce scowl on his face. Ayame could feel his negative emotion hitting her like waves. He did need some help. He'd been having a dream for past few weeks and guessing by the same reaction that was getting worse as days passed by, he was annoyed with it. And she had never seen any male demon, even though Inuyasha was a hanyou, become so horny! Like a bitch in heat! Whoever this female demon was, Ayame was sure it was a demon, she didn't know any human or hanyou females to rile a man this much, and she was sure something to be reckoned with, if at all she existed.

Inuyasha was sort of her best friend, or so she thought. He didn't mind her when he easily snapped at others, including her current boy friend, Kouga. She rolled her eyes thinking about Kouga and Inuyasha. How they fought and bickered! She'd been with him for a decade now, but still she hadn't been able to understand him. She had heard gossips though, that since he was a hanyou, he'd had a very troubled child hood, so he didn't trust anybody. And it was just recently that he was able to tolerate Sesshoumaru, let alone follow his orders. But Inuyasha had a mind of his own and worked alone, even if he was in a group. But he was very possessive and protected with a passion, his pack, despite his 'loner' attitude. Why, despite the differences, he would stake his life for Kouga!

He was a damned good fighter, taking out more priests who'd started hunting down demons for over a century now. He was exceptionally clever and his strategies always worked. He looked dynamic in his six feet two height, lean and muscular and not an ounce of extra muscle anywhere. Both the West brothers were Greek Gods, sculpted perfection. But Inuyasha had a roguish air about him and a recklessness that even made his cute hanyou ears look incredibly alluring, when hanyous were shunned totally. He had proven himself worthy of respect and didn't think twice demanding it if he felt he was being let down.

"He is horny again?" Kouga burst in, with a cigarette in his hand. Ayame frowned.

"Kouga! Just be sure that stuff is not available to humans. It could kill them!" She reminded him and Kouga nodded. He was dressed in white shirt and faded blue jean and looked absolutely sexy with his long hair up in a severe pony tail.

He smiled seductively noticing Ayame's eyes all over him.

"I don't like you on his bed. You smell like him." He muttered and Ayame grinned.

"We have to change that. Naw??" She asked as she leapt out of the bed to him.

He caught her and placed a hungry kiss on her lips. He knew Ayame had slept with Inuyasha years ago before Kouga came into her life. But he never doubted Ayame and understood his relation with her.

"You worried about him?" He asked and she nodded.

* * *

Inuyasha stripped his clothes and stepped into the shower. Cold shower. He could feel the water beating him and he felt his arousal. Damn!

This was getting him nuts. Years after fighting to save his skin and now hitting them equally, he was dreaming about a miko! And marking her like a feudal era cave demon none the less. Nobody marked their mates anymore! He knew he had it bad. And for a female he didn't even know. He couldn't remember her face although he memorized it every time in the dream. Her scent that drove him crazy eluded him again. Her cries...the feeling of her flushed skin against his...

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found him growing hard again despite the cold shower. He punched the tiled wall in front of him that it almost cracked. Shit! He has to replace it again. This was third in a month!

He stepped out sensing he would be in this mood for quite a few hours, he sauntered out, completely nude into his bedroom and knew Kouga was with Ayame. He didn't have to look. He walked to the closet and opened it, sensing tension in Kouga. He smirked. He took out his towel and started drying his hair and plopped himself on the bed.

Kouga rolled his eyes. Inuyasha was pathetic nowadays. He opened his wardrobe and almost rolled his eyes. Either they were red or black! He exhaled impatiently and took a black shirt and jean and threw it on Inuyasha's hip to cover him.

"Get ready dog breath! Sesshoumaru wants you!" Kouga said in a low voice, dragging Ayame out.

"I will be with you shortly, honey. You go ahead!" Ayame piped and Inuyasha chuckled at the word 'honey'. Kouga growled and Ayame kissed him out.

"What?" Inuyasha asked still lying down.

"What will you do if you meet this girl for real?" Ayame asked.

Inuyasha stood up and went to the window. He knew he was seeing red and his claws were digging into his palm.

"Kill her." Inuyasha said.

Ayame froze. She felt chilled to the bone at his tone that seemed so cold, with vehemence.

She knew he would! More the reason that he needed help! He was getting more violent these days.

* * *

It was just so dark. Inuyasha cursed silently. Normally the 'holy' ones didn't dare venture at this hour. This was exclusively demon's time when they came out. Little tiffs here and there and nothing serious. Inuyasha didn't deny that there were some evil demons that tended to be selfish and resort to violence, often resulting in the deaths of innocent humans as well as demons that needed to be killed. The priests and mikos killed most of them and sometimes when they threatened the demon circles, their own kin killed them.

Like the trouble maker, Ruikotsu. Some dark magic that brought him back from the dead and ever since he'd been targeted by Sesshoumaru and Naraku. They had been on his trail fro almost six months and only to find out that he had been killed by a monk in purple and a human woman. In fact, his whole group had been annihilated. None of the priests or mikos that they had tabs on had the power to take out all twenty seven of them! Only a demon could do that. That only meant bad for demons. Such a powerful priest and that woman bode ill will.

Inuyasha grimaced. A human woman…but it would be only possible if she were a taijiya. A demon slayer, but the idea was simply ridiculous. Because demon slayers didn't exist anymore. There were just priests, demons and half demons. So this was a mystery that needed to be solved as soon as possible. The monk had been wearing purple robes instead of the usual red and white ensemble they usually wore.

Their patrol demons had picked up 'holy' auras and Inuyasha with Kouga had set out to check. And the info was correct. There were at least five of them and they seemed to be hurrying.

"What do you think?" Kouga asked and Inuyasha smirked.

"I think they came to Sexy Sin. Possible to kill because I can smell death and blood on two of them." Inuyasha said and Kouga nodded in agreement.

The priests were just on the border of their territory. And it seemed they were already engaged in a fight.

Inuyasha and Kouga landed on the worn out building and Kouga twisted his lips in derision. The priests never fought in the dirty back alleys that smelt of poverty and sleaze of the world. They'd normally left the low life demons and it seemed that they were combing demons out and killing them. Kouga peered closely and cursed.

"They are no low life! They are Ruikotsu's gang!" Kouga mused and Inuyasha nodded. These guys down never bothered with this place.

"So, what do we do?" Kouga asked and Inuyasha smirked.

"Sit back and enjoy?" Inuyasha asked seriously. Kouga looked down. It seemed okay. Whoever won, Inuyasha and he would take care of them.

"Sounds good to me." Kouga agreed but tensed noticing the demons that were gathering. But the priests were doing well on their own.

But not for long. One of them was thrown up and devoured right in front of them. One of the priest cursed much to the surprise of the demons as well as priests.

"Sorry...!!" The priest said, who was cloaked from top to bottom unlike the other priests and a burst of energy came from him wiping out nearly all of them.

"Watch it, Miroku!" An elder priest ordered and the cloaked one acknowledged. But Inuyasha and Kouga were rooted up there, couldn't take their eyes off this strange priest. He had a staff that he wielded perfectly and sutras that kept coming from him endlessly.

But something about him unnerved Inuyasha and Kouga. Another priest took a blow and went down and that 'Miroku' went for his aid. He put himself in front while one them helped him fight. The other was shooting purification arrows that were taking demons down two at a time.

"They are falling." Kouga stated, his eyes glued to the mystery priest.

But he went on fighting as the numbers increased. The injured one had to be taken to hospital soon.

Suddenly they heard a cry for help. It was a child!

Inuyasha leaned down gripping the edge.

"Those priests don't spare kids!" Kouga yelled and Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

One of the priests had grabbed a hiding child demon and held her with a purifying arrow pointed to her neck!

"One more step and this demon is killed." The priest yelled and the fight froze.

"What are you doing, elder?" The cloaked one asked, his voice thundering.

"Hump! Spineless filthy human! You think we worry for that imp? She should have died long ago with her mother!" One of the demons sneered and the priest lost his temper.

That was when Inuyasha identified the girl. She was Kanna, Naraku's daughter, who had been kidnapped!

Just as Inuyasha and Kouga jumped, Inuyasha could see everything in slow motion. The demons lunged at the priest holding Kanna and poor Kanna already trembling, screamed as the priest, himself quaking with fear, pushed the arrow toward her neck.

"Noooo!!!" Miroku screamed as he fended off the demons, his cloak coming off, revealing him in his all purple and black glory! He took a blow to his side as he snatched Kanna from the priest and kicked him in the head.

"Miroku!! Kill her!! She is a demon!" The other priest screamed at him and Miroku held the cowering child close to him.

"No!! How could you??" Miroku threw back as he still handled the other demons quite well enough.

"It's a demon, for heaven's sake, Miroku! Where are your ethics?" Another one asked and Miroku pulled Kanna closer.

"Hold me tight, little one!" Miroku whispered to her and Kanna nodded, dazed. Her neck held a nasty gash and was getting uglier by the passing second.

"Fight the demons, now and stop whining!" Miroku thundered as he met the demons full on again.

Inuyasha and Kouga too, joined the fight killing Ruikotsu's guys and that was when the wounded priest and the elder one disappeared in a portal.

"They left Miroku!! We have to go too!" The last priest shouted and Miroku shook his head.

"I won't leave the kid! She comes with us!" Miroku grated as a demon fell on top of him taking him down. But he managed to divert it and Kanna held onto him tightly wounding him in the process.

"I told you to kill her!" The priest said and Miroku fell back.

* * *

Inuyasha made it to Miroku, but Miroku had already built up a barrier and had his palm pressed against Kanna's neck. He was healing her!

Inuyasha froze for a second! Was he imagining? The priest was actually healing a demon!

But Inuyasha had no time to see this. He sustained a blow to his chest and staggered behind, hitting the barrier. Ofcourse, he was thrown off.

"Inuyasha!!" Kouga cried, taking his sword out and killing the demons.

Inuyasha stood up and felt himself transforming! No, that was dangerous. It couldn't happen. He had no control then and Inuyasha swore. He threw himself on the demons and vented his fury on them.

His claws dripped with blood and flesh as he tore through them. He reached the remaining priest and he held up a sutra. Inuyasha hit his hand and held him up by his neck. But he felt a burning sensation that rocked through him and he looked back. It was the priest who was bent over Kanna, he was mumbling something.

"Miroku, are you crazy?? Help me!!" The priest ground out and Miroku looked up for the first time.

The Ruikotsu gang had fled since Inuyasha and Kouga had appeared.

Kanna coughed out blood first and Inuyasha almost snapped the priest's neck. But he saw that along with blood something black came out and she was breathing, clinging to Miroku fiercely.

"So you are the guy who killed Ruikotsu?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku nodded, his eyes on Inuyasha while he was still cradling Kanna as if she were the most precious thing in the world.

Just as suddenly, they all felt presence of miko energy.

"Is it you monk?" Kouga growled and Miroku shook his head. He picked up Kanna and held it to them.

"Take her and leave now." Miroku rasped, his voice forced. That was when Kouga noticed he was bleeding heavily.

"You took that blow for her. Why would you do that?" Inuyasha asked, throwing the priest in Miroku's direction.

"Stay away you filthy demons!" The priest spat and Inuyasha raised an eye brow. The priest's eyes widened with terror and he hid behind Miroku.

"She is a child. She doesn't need to be exposed to violence and dirty centuries old politics!" Miroku said and his tone was amused.

As Inuyasha took Kanna from Miroku, she still clung onto him.

"No!! You will kill him, please tell me you won't kill him, please??" Kanna pleaded.

Inuyasha nodded in reply and slanted a look to Miroku. Kouga was still amazed with what had happened. A priest had saved a demon child, taken a fatal blow to save her and they'd just spared his and his friend's lives!

"What are you waiting for? Go!! But before that...tell me your name, half demon!" Miroku asked. Inuyasha stopped and he felt the need to answer him. The way he said half demon had no usual underlying mocking or derisive tone. No usual put-downs...

"Inuyasha." He said and nodded to Kouga, "That's Kouga and the whelp's name is Kanna."

"You saved her so you are saved from us, monk! Next time..." Inuyasha's warning and careless tone was cut by Miroku.

"I will kill you." Miroku finished.

Inuyasha leapt upward along with Kouga.

"Why did you do it? This will be reported to the elders Miroku!" The priest said.

"I don't care. I do what I feel is right and saving that child was right." Miroku said in a hard tone.

Inuyasha and Kouga stopped atop the building since they'd heard him. They saw each other and a silent understanding was passed.

* * *

"Kanna!!" Ayame gasped and hugged the sleeping girl.

"She's safe, alright!" Kouga said and smiled at the child. He nodded toward Inuyasha and Ayame leaving both of them while he went to meet Sesshoumaru, their alpha male.

"Hey...what is this?" Ayame asked, opening Kanna's fisted palm. It was a gold chain with a locket.

Inuyasha called Naraku on the cell phone and informed him about Kanna. He felt Ayame's hug from behind him and he tensed even more.

"Hey...relax dog boy!! You seem to be near combustion, you know..." She purred and Inuyasha flipped the phone off. Something about the way Ayame touched him made him think of his recurring dream. Not thinking, he turned and kissed Ayame on the lips, forgetting the warning signals. Ayame was too shocked to respond. But slowly as Inuyasha coaxed her with his lips, nipping at her lips and tasting her, his hands getting inside her T-shirt, Ayame responded, reluctantly.

But he felt nothing! Just nothing! He would always feel the carnal pleasures soaking through him on kissing a full blooded demon like her, it always turned him on, but today, he felt nothing. He felt the opposite. He felt everything in him revolt and he abruptly ended the kiss and staggered back.

"No!" He whispered shaking his head as it started to throb. He raked through his hair as if pulling them off and knelt to his feet. He was trembling.

"That shouldn't have happened, Ayame." Inuyasha ground out as if even speaking was difficult.

"What is wrong with me? Is it a spell? Some kinda dark miko magic??? I can't stand this anymore..."He yelled.

That was when he noticed something in her hand.

A gold chain.

Inuyasha took it from Ayame and smelt it. It had no demon scent, it was Miroku's!

"Must be the monk's!" Kouga said and Ayame looked at him surprised. Was he there all along? Did he see them?

"A monk's?" She asked.

Inuyasha fingered the locket and for some strange reason, excitement coursed through him.

He opened the locket and stared at the picture to the left. It was of an old couples'. Possibly his parents. Then the next one...

Inuyasha froze. His heart skipped a beat and his breath was caught. Everything else seemed to fade away and it was just him and he could feel blood pounding in his ears.

Just when he thought his heart would never beat again, it started thumping with a wild rhythm. There was no denying the sudden rush of desire that shot through him. He felt the same ache...same longing...and he felt himself hot all over.

He knew this girl! He recognized her.

The girl from his dreams...so she was real! Flesh and blood and...so beautiful!

It cut through his whole body like a wild fire and his mind reeled.

"Inuyasha??" Ayame's troubled voice didn't get to him. He was already seeing red.

He had to find this girl. The demon inside him wanted to find this girl.

First he wanted to find her...give back the torture she'd been giving him. Obviously she was a miko! And somehow, somewhere he'd been drugged. That was the only possible explanation.

He will find her; have his way then...kill her.

That was the only thing he had in his mind before the darkness fully enveloped him and he saw totally red. He felt pain as he felt his fangs and claws elongating, his shirt and pants ripping due to transformation.

"Inuyasha!!" Kouga called out as he reached for him but Inuyasha thrashed him behind. Kouga was just taken aback so he didn't see this coming. Inuyasha hardly transformed nowadays...as far as Ayame could remember it was years ago.

Inuyasha picked up the fallen chain and inhaled it.

Find the monk...then his wench would be found. The evil witch.

He crashed out through the window into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**_A/N: _So??? How was it?? I know it was a looong chap for a first one but pls review and let me know how you want the chapter! Please review...onegai!!**

Next Chapter:

Inuyasha had only one mantra that kept ringing in his head.

Kill her. Kill Kagome.

Kagome tried to push the guy who was hurting her. His lips were pressed painfully over hers and his member was starining against her belly. Her legs quivered, she felt afraid, yet strangely excited. His nails were drawing patters...bloody patterns on her back. And she never knew that pain and pleasure could be so...erotic.

Yet something in her warned. This was not how its supposed it be. It was wrong!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: Hey guy!!! Thank you for ur reviews!! Actually I didn't expect it for the first chapter itself but…thank you!! Oh and about the pic in my page, its nice ne?? I am a fan of Rin and Sessh!! But now, onto the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Stormy Rapture**

Chapter two

* * *

Sango gripped the steering wheel till her knuckles turned white. She knew the tension in her was due to the man who was sitting next to her in the car. And the pain in her chest was because he was injured and bleeding. She was in a cranky and snappy state because she was very much attracted to him. Yes, he was handsome, no doubt. With his little pony tail and deep purple eyes, he could make any woman swoon. He was a very calm and an apt decision maker. At five feet eleven, he was not exactly a body builder, with rippling muscles, though there was no extra flesh in his taut body. But in that lean body was a strong power, she knew better than anyone else.

That and...He was a pervert.

Yes, she liked him. She wanted to kiss away the pain from his face and if possible, take his pain as her own. She wanted to make love to right now, here.

She swore under her breath.

"What is wrong, Sango?" Miroku asked and she turned sharply.

"You are awake?" She asked lamely and cursed inside for her voice sounded hitched.

"Yes. Something bothering you? I told you I will be alright." Miroku said and grimaced.

"Yeah. Looks like that. What were you thinking defending the kid without looking out for yourself? I don't work well with defective partners." Sango said congratulating herself on her cool, collected voice.

Miroku slanted her, a long look and smiled.

Oh man! What he would not do to have her beneath him! She was his partner assigned by Kikyou, truly, the coldest and ruthless mikos of all time. And boy! Was she a great demon slayer? She was amazing. He had seen her in fight and all his doubts had vanished regarding her credibility.

But he couldn't.

Sango pulled to a stop outside his house and exhaled deeply. She got out and opened the door for Miroku. He stumbled a little and she caught him, sending jolts of electricity through her. She barely walked to the door and pressed the bell.

Unknown to her, she was gripping her partner tightly and Miroku gasped.

"What?" She asked alarmed. And Miroku chuckled, he applied pressure where he was holding her and Sango colored. She realized what she was doing.

"I..."Sango was going to apologize but looking at the purple orbs staring down at her with fierce intent literally took her breath away.

He was so close. So very close. And his lips...they were so...enticing. Just one kiss? Will that be a crime?

The door being opened was like cold water dumped on them and they sobered up.

"Miroku!! But...wait a sec...Where is Kagome?" Souta asked and Miroku looked at him, incredulously.

Sango groaned and Miroku slammed his hand on the side wall.

"Its Kikyou, isn't it?" Miroku ground out angrily.

"Look Miroku, today you take rest. I will find her and call you, okay?" Miroku nodded and smiled. But his betraying hands slid toward her bottom and Sango's libido humming body stood rock rigid.

"Uh-oh!!" Souta murmured slowly and looked down. Of course, he was still a child and not supposed to witness such violence.

By the time Sango opened her car door, Miroku sagged against the wall, a red mark across his cheek.

* * *

"Hey!! Are we even supposed to be here?" Kagome asked Kohaku over the loud noise and he looked at her grinning and nodded. He waved to Houjo and Houjo nodded back, bringing glasses of weird looking liquid.

Kagome looked at the glasses as if they had rats and looked at up two overly expectant faces.

"What?" She mouthed and both egged her to drink up her glass.

"No...I don't think so. I am just seventeen...I won't-I repeat-I won't drink this." Kagome shook her head and almost had a coughing bout with the passive smoke. She breathed into her hands and felt herself a little dizzy. Okay, so that was not a normal cigarette.

Fine! It was her mother's bright idea to come to Japan and reacquaint herself with her culture. So here she was, after fifteen years, back where she was born. To her cousin, Miroku who was a martial arts teacher and with her brother Souta. And she didn't even know Japanese properly! And Kohaku was Sango's brother and she smiled recalling the spirited woman. She also taught in Miroku's academy. And Houjo was her neighbor.

She realized looking at the excited teenagers, that it was a bad idea to have come here with them. The name of this place had given her the ultimate chills. Sexy Sin!!

And she felt a little afraid. Because, the crowd seemed...wilder than the normal deranged youth party their life away.

"Come on Kagome!! You can do it!!" Houjo urged her in his accented English. She nodded.

'What the heck!!' She thought herself and picked up the glass, emptying it.

The liquid burned her throat and her inside protested at the invasion and Kagome closed her eyes, tears peeping at the corner of her eyes.

Where was the toilet bowl??

"She is gonna throw up!" Kohoku cheered merrily and Kagome glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, Kohaku might have been already dead!

Kagome searched frantically for the restroom and having spotted it finally, stood up in her wobbly feet.

But the minute she touched the dance floor, she found her self getting carried away by the crowd and grooving to a rather raunchy beat.

She could fee the bile rising up in her throat. If these wild alcohol drugged imbeciles didn't get out of her way, she would retch right there on them! Couldn't anyone notice that she was protesting? But she felt hands on her and looked down bemused.

Four of them and belong to different people. They were twisting and turning her to the beat and she felt herself obey. Of them two were of women's. Alarmingly painted!

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled by a hand that wound like steel claws around her wrist and she struggled to look up. When she finally did, the lights went off and there was a loud cheer that deafened her almost. She didn't know the crowd could be this demonstrative!

But the shock was yet to come. Whoever it was pulled her against her or him. Okay him, no breasts. And that was when she felt the skin prickling awareness. Her whole body responded like it had been awakened from a deep sleep and she gasped at the sudden onslaught of emotions. She could feel the musky male scent and grasped at his shoulders only to feel silky smooth strands of hair. Then owing to breathing space, she had to push her face into his shoulder.

Whatever had risen up her throat and probably gone down or frozen, she decided as she swayed to the new beat. It was pure rock and the movements very erotic and ruthless that left her breathing heavily. The guy dipped his head down and panic stricken, she turned away leaving her cheeks and necks exposed to him, closing her eyes. And when his cool lips touched her cheeks, it seemed to burn her and she opened her eyes with a gasp. Never did she think herself capable or liable to experience these feelings. Unknowingly, her fingers curled on his arms, clutching at his shirt. She swayed unsteadily and leant toward him for support. Wonders of wonders, she fit rather snuggly against him! His light caresses with his lips were driving her crazy, making her forget everything else.

As his lips descended low toward her neck, a low satisfied moan escaped her lips and she was surprised at her response. This time, his lips opened, he gently sucked at the exposed flesh and Kagome nearly fainted at the burst of pleasure deep inside her belly.

"What's your name??" He asked and Kagome thought she'd never heard such a rich, deep voice that seemed to do funny things on top of everything else.

"Kag...Kagome." She breathed and she heard a low chuckle. Oh yeah, so he knew what he was doing to her.

"We-ell...Kagome...do you know that little girls like you are not allowed in this place?" He asked, his voice changing a little. His hands were sliding up and down her spine in a very distracting way.

"Sorry?" She asked her thought scattered.

"You might be punished along with your friends." He said his voice somewhat a low growl. Another emotion prickled through her, fear. He seemed somehow dangerous now.

But she couldn't stop him from pressing his mouth against hers. First it was a slight touch, teasing her and when she opened to him; his mouth took hers in a passion that was beyond her. He kissed her with such ferocity that her knees gave away and he held her against him. She lost herself in the kiss only to come to her senses when something pressed against her belly. Her eyes snapped open and she tried to disengage him, his grip on her tightened painfully. Her cry was muffled and she looked around finding herself in a place that seemed strange. She finally managed to free her mouth then she gasped, "Gotta go, sorry...uh...gomen??"

* * *

He didn't have to go far to find her. He went to Sexy Sin by chance, hoping to pick up Miroku's scent but instead was shocked to see her being ushered rather unwillingly into the club. She looked so young. She looked fifteen or sixteen. And innocent. That was when the blinding urge to possess her subsided. She looked like a flower that still didn't reach its full bloom. He couldn't sense any miko power in her at all. She seemed like a very normal human. Usually, the priests couldn't hide their auras, how feeble it might be. So Inuyasha had doubts whether it was the same girl. Eventually, convinced that this was not the woman, his fury ebbed and he turned normal.

He went to the bar and slid onto a seat when Kagura came up to him.

"Hey! The usual?" She asked and Inuyasha nodded his eyes on the far end of the floor, where she was seated and looked like a frightened kitten. He strained his ears and picked up their conversation. She spoke English, with American accent complete with their drawl.

"She's human." Kagura said with a warning in her tone.

Inuyasha realized he'd been staring at Kagome and looked at Kagura.

"And she ought to be outta here. It's illegal!" She said, adding ice to his drink. Inuyasha nodded and dismissed Kagura's surprise at his unusual interest in a human. He usually preferred demon women or hanyous. And to have caught him staring at this girl and smelling his arousal was a little shocking to Kagura. Her cell buzzed and she noticed it was Ayame. She signaled Inuyasha and slipped away to a less noisy place to talk. She got up having drunk something and he smirked.

She definitely was not the female who had him suffering. Just couldn't be. Just look at her. She looked so weak and pathetic. Yet...he couldn't help himself getting up to reach her when she probably had to cross the dance floor or round it to get to rest room.

He'd seen demons as well as humans touch her, including females, and the attitude of indifference flew right out the window. A protective feeling burned through him and wanted to kill those who'd touched her.

She was just too young, whether she was the woman from his dreams or not. That was when he regained his composure. The person in his dreams was a woman, not a girl. And this obviously was a girl. And he had to get her and her under age friends out of here.

He pushed his way through the crowd and caught her hand.

And that was when hell broke loose as the touch seared through him, confirming his worst nightmare.

As the crowd pushed her to him and he felt her against him, he was lost. He fought hard, not to lose himself. But the way she seemed to respond, melting against him, it was a bleak prospect.

And the kiss had sealed everything and even her protests were strangely arousing him.

But it didn't take long for him to come to his senses and the way in which he was kissing her in front of everybody appalled him and he felt the same fury surge within him.

"Gomen??" Her strange pronunciation of the word forced him to look at her in the dark. Right, with his long hair and the dark atmosphere, she couldn't see him. This was just as well!

Before he could collect himself, she'd twisted away and he felt Ayame behind him. And Kouga's Hugo Boss on her.

He ordered himself to behave and toss the world he'd built painstakingly for two decades for a mistaken teenager! He could always tell Ginta to throw them out.

"C'mon! You freaked me out. Let's go and find Kouga. He's in the lounge." Ayame dragged him and Inuyasha decided he would finally finish his drink. He badly felt himself needing it. The dream was going to make him a mental case!

* * *

This time, the performers seemed to have humans too. It was a private lounge, for demons and hanyous exclusively. And the performers didn't know that except if they are demons themselves. Inuyasha felt like rolling his eyes at the heavy music and the strong pelvic thrust movements. It just didn't change, it was the usual. He usually didn't mind it at all, but for a past few months, it was different. He just didn't feel like it. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

Kouga and Ayame were dancing together on the floor while he was seated along with many of his pack members. Jaken was squeaking loudly complaining about human performers today. Inuyasha felt like crushing that imp, his brother's minion. He never did like Jaken anyway. He was little, toad-like, squawky and annoying.

He stood up frustrated and looked for Kouga and Ayame. Ayame looked at him and waved and Inuyasha waved back conveying that he was leaving. It had been a long night. Ayame frowned and leaned to whisper something to Kouga and Kouga nodded, leaving her and cheering the women dancing in mere strips!

"What?? Leaving so soon?" Ayame yelled to him and Inuyasha nodded.

"Just one dance, c'mon Yasha!" Ayame batted her eyelashes and played coy that brought a smirk on his face.

"I don't..."Inuyasha stopped at the sudden change of music. It was different and he felt his eyes riveted onto the stage where a woman was sitting alone in the centre. She seemed to be wearing black flowing skirt that shimmered in the lights. She sat with one leg bent and the other crossed over it giving it an appealing look. Her hands were full of bangles and a long black shawl was covering her whole upper part, it was held by her hands that struck him similar to the Arabic dames.

That was when he realized that the music that was pleasant yet strong, captivating everyone's attention, was in fact Arabic.

The drums started and with slow movements of her shoulders, chest, she lifted off the shawl and everyone became silent. They were actually watching. Something in this woman, made him look at her with his concentration. Somewhere he registered that Jaken's rambling had stopped.

Yet, her face was half covered with the same black material that gave her a mysterious look and her eyes had been brought out beautifully. He noted from the distance, that she was not Japanese.

The way she danced, swaying her hips and using her hands to communicate caught his attention.

She looked at the people surrounding her in a provocative way and danced too in the same way. It was all it took for the male demons from climbing on to the stage and grabbing her. But she dodged them beautifully and danced her way toward Kouga who was already looking at her in a way that wolves usually do! And right beside Kouga was Sesshoumaru whose face looked remotely cold as usual.

She put a hand on his chest and gave him a seductive look as she shook her body seductively and Kouga looked like a lost puppy. No, make that hypnotized. Sesshoumaru, disgusted though it didn't show, started to move away but the girl instantly left Kouga and pressed her back in his front, she was still holding Kouga too by the dress that covered her top. Now she only wore strapless black lace that covered only her chest leaving her mid riff for every one to see.

Ayame drew a sharp breath beside him and that snapped Inuyasha.

"I think you really seem to be digging humans today!" Kagura's voice boomed behind him and he turned.

"Something's wrong with her." Ayame said her brows furrowed.

Just then, a purple light came from her pushing everyone surrounding her, Sesshoumaru and Kouga, a few feet away. Kouga still looked bemused to react and she laughed a sweet, tantalizing laugh that was heard above the music. Inuyasha had already sensed the miko but it was hard to get to Kouga. Ayame and Kagura followed him.

The girl flipped backwards and still dancing, her eyes never leaving Kouga and Sesshoumaru. She turned back and pulled two katana-like swords.

Kouga's arrested look froze as he registered the femme fatale in front of him was no ordinary human. Sesshoumaru used his claws on the dress piece that bound him to her but found it ineffective. He looked at her sharply. She seemed to smile that lit her eyes.

She twisted suddenly that brought the two full blooded demons to their knees. Or, almost in Sesshoumaru's case. But she didn't flinch.

She darted forward, but Ginta blocked her way. The woman bent sideways to escape his claws but by the time she passed him, which lasted mere seconds, he sustained mortal wounds. And so did many wolf demons that were in the way. She was good. Very good in fact.

Ayame jumped and landed next to Kouga and Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded to them as he used poisoned claws this time to cut the material. It fizzed and he was gone quick from there.

"At least wipe that bemused look from your face!" Ayame muttered darkly looking at Kouga's rapt attention toward the female.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The woman bowed to him as soon as he appeared in front of her. She looked at him and it showed mockery and amusement.

Sesshoumaru flexed his claws and she went for him this time, only to be blocked by Inuyasha.

"Take a back seat. This one is mine." Inuyasha said and Sesshoumaru left, but a bit reluctantly.

It was just that, they still couldn't sense her miko powers.

Inuyasha reached for her and she jumped and Inuyasha went along with her, crashing out through the window.

Ayame stepped forward but Kouga caught her.

"He did it right. Look!" He pointed to the demons and hanyous surrounding them who had a sick look on their face. They were fainting and by the smell of it, some were dying.

* * *

As they were falling, the cloth that covered her face was pulled by Inuyasha.

"At least show your ugly face, bitch!" Inuyasha barked but her hair covered it still. When they were about to land, she kicked him in the gut and he fell off her, not before he ran his claws on her arms drawing fiery red lines. He stood up, the satisfied smirk fading. He'd touched her and it…shocked him. Not because she'd managed to kick and use that mean little katana on him. Because the touch was like deja-vu.

His hands pressed against his under belly and he felt the wet, warm blood. She'd just missed by a few inches.

He looked at her eyes that seemed familiar. It tugged him.

She was moving again toward him and she flipped her hair back, Inuyasha felt himself freeze all over, the earth seemed to give away beneath him.

It was Kagome. She had a smile on her face, her eyes boring in to his. Then the demon inside him awakened to protect himself from this…beautiful killer.

He caught her and because of the impact fell down, taking her with him. But he soon rolled over, trapping her with his body. She gasped.

"You…it's you…"Kagome whispered, the hard feel his body reminding her clearly who was holding her trapped.

"Its you, bitch!" Inuyasha snarled and he felt himself burning. Goodness, she was going to kill him if he didn't.

But…it was just too much. Having her beneath him and confirmed, that this girl was indeed the woman who'd been haunting him and also the way she aroused him in a primitive way, made him lose control.

Her lips that were parted in surprise and her eyes that showed war inside her that mirrored his own, made him take her lips in passion doubled.

She heard her muffled surprise and indignation, but she kissed him back never-the-less.

To him, the urge to take her and kill her returned full force.

She felt him throbbing atop her and knew this was a hanyou, transforming. And by the way his fangs hurt her drawing blood yet again; she knew she was in deep trouble. But she couldn't do anything, so caught she was in his painful yet passionate, love making.

But she gave herself a mental shake and again, thrust him away from her. She jumped into the air and remained floating. Just one look at him showed that he'd registered surprise, but she could still feel the energy coming off him, he was still transforming.

She moved away but he was hot on her trail. He caught up with her and used his claws but she fought him, hurting him while she got hurt herself. At one point, he clawed her hands and the katanas fell away and he cornered her. That was when she smiled again, her hands glowing purple.

But Inuyasha held that hand and pushed her against the tree and she winced at the contact.

She opened her eyes that were furious with anger and…something else. Inuyasha raised his claws as if to strike her down and she closed her eyes. But when the expected blow didn't come she looked at him.

Inuyasha groaned in a very animalistic way and brought his lips crashing down on her delicate lips.

Inuyasha had only one mantra that kept ringing in his head.

Kill her. Kill Kagome.

Kagome tried to push the guy who was hurting her. His lips were pressed painfully over hers and his member was straining against her belly. Her legs quivered, she felt afraid, yet strangely excited. His nails were drawing patterns...bloody patterns on her back. And she never knew that pain and pleasure could be so...erotic.

Yet something in her warned. This was not how it's supposed it be. It was wrong!

She was a miko and he was a hanyou. This was against everything she'd been taught but she just couldn't help herself responding to him the way she was doing. This was new to her. And very dangerous.

* * *

A/N: Oooh…am getting excited!! The next chapter is going to be explosive and I have surprise for you guys!! I wud like to thank FunniesKitten, tokyoXpress, Inugirl06, Kagome717 for their reviews. The pic is frm moonlight-flower dot com! Its got rin and sessh galleries. Go check it out!

Please review…please!!! I get inspiration from the reviews. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Okay guys!! I was sooooo happy when I read your reviews!! So here is the third chapter!! Okay, so on with the story!! Since there was no space I forgot to mention that this was a InuKag as well as MirSan fic. I mean, Inu and Kag are the main lead here along with Miroku and Sango too!

**

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

Their lips locked in a battle in which anger, fury, passion and lust were poured in, parted for air. Kagome drew a shaky breath and her lungs still protested for more.

"This...this...is not supposed happen." She breathed.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Is it a spell, witch??" Inuyasha rasped, his forehead pressing against hers, his torso caging her in a possessive way. He felt that he slowly turning back to his normal form and he suspected it had something to do with the way she was holding him fiercely. If it he were not a hanyou and she was not a miko, one might think she had given herself to him and trusted him completely. But he knew what she was, didn't he?

He was disgusted beyond imagination when he realized he liked the way she'd abandoned herself and held him and kissed him back. Something didn't fit. Something was amiss. But it felt so right. He couldn't remember a time he'd felt like this for any female. He pulled away from her and his right hand bunched her long flowing tresses and pulled so that her face was upturned to him. He felt her hands slacken around him and falling to her sides as if she'd given up. Her eyes were closed and he could see creases of pain due to his rash behavior.

So innocent she looked. She gulped, his eyes followed the movement and he felt heat flare inside him.

"What have you done? It is a spell, right? What kind of game is this?" Inuyasha asked, his voice a low growl.

Kagome herself was in chaos. Miroku wanted her to take it slow and not appear without a partner. She was a powerful miko if you went by Kikyuo's words. She was capable of killing Kouga. But she'd failed. All because of this hanyou. She'd been trained all these years to use her miko powers and Miroku had trained her in martial arts these few weeks in Japan.

She knew she could kill him but, it was as if he had some power over her. But she also knew he was not an easy game. He'd proved it so far. And to her virginal senses, the emotions he was invoking within her had rendered her mind chaotic, her body alarmingly responsive to him. No one had touched her the way he had, no one had kissed her the way he had…and he was a hanyou!

She felt weak suddenly. She felt her chest constrict and something heavy inside. It hurt more than the wounds she had sustained.

Hell, she wanted to cry…she wanted to hold him close and bury her face in his chest and bawl her eyes out.

She felt his claws digging into her flesh and the fresh pain brought her back to reality.

She snapped her eyes open and glared at him.

"It is you who is playing a game, filthy demon!" She spat and she noticed a flicker of surprise in his eyes that was soon gone. Something rumbled from her chest and Inuyasha felt himself suspended in air before being thrown forcefully against the opposite tree. The tree cracked and he fell tangled in the mess. By the time he was on his feet, Kagome had retrieved her katanas back and took a defensive position. Her whole body seemed to be tensed like a coiled spring and Inuyasha got up, his demon inside registering the enemy. Her eyes spat fire and her lips had curled derisively. But nothing could shake her age, her innocence, her…child like nature despite having the body of a woman. She was still…blooming.

But it proved to anger him more, his passion turning into fury.

This was…just a trick played by the 'holy' ones now. But he never would have thought that they would resort to cheap tricks like this. He still denied the powerful sexual chemistry and even powerful emotion she called to within him.

"Kissing me like that…it's revolting. I feel tainted, you….you idiot!!" Kagome cursed inside. She should have picked up the foul words back in LA but she hadn't. Idiot! That sounded so…kindergarten-ish!

As for Inuyasha, he registered that she was lying when she said it revolted her but sure ruffled his feathers when she said she felt tainted. She had responded equally…he could still feel her taste in his mouth, feel her warmth, feel her against him and he went hard yet again and it ached…

He hated the way she called something that was basic in him, something primeval. And nobody should have that power over him. She had to die.

"You're dead, miko!" He barked as he launched at her, his claws flashing before he shrieked, "Iron river, soul stealer!" that sent vise red lethal blades toward her.

* * *

"Who has gone for his back up?" Sesshoumaru demanded and Ayame almost flinched at his chilly tone.

"Kouga has gone, Sesshoumaru-sama." She replied.

"That was not enough. Her aura couldn't be detected. I want you to find out everything about her and wipe it clean." Sesshoumaru said in the same unemotional voice.

Kagura nodded and went out the door, closing it behind her. She understood what Sesshoumaru wanted. He wanted the miko dead and every one in her family.

'Oh Inuyasha! Please stay alive!' She bit her lip as she hurried to find Kagura.

* * *

Sango drove like a maniac, her senses alert for any demon presence. Kirara jumped from the back seat and mewed as if asking for the reason. Smart pet, Sango thought, for Kirara had picked up on her tense mood.

"It is Kagome, Kirara. She's on her own. And I think she might be in trouble." Sango said and the fire cat demon purred as if she understood. Kirara jumped out and Sango looked at her Kirara. She got the message. She parked the car and discarded her jacket. She jumped on top of a transformed Kirara. This was much better than searching for a miko on wheels!

Sango felt an acute pain in her head and winced, so Kirara slowed down. It took seconds before she could hear Miroku's voice in her head. It urged her to find Kagome soon because she was in danger.

She was certainly going to kill Houjo and Kohaku for taking her out like that.

* * *

Kagome dodged his attack but felt some of them slice her barely. She grimaced as the pain shot through her and she returned one with her katana. She hit his right hand with it but he missed it and she compensated by hurting his shoulder. As the miko energy hissed into his wound, he cried out, with anger and lashed at her. She fell back in order to avoid the blow but she went down, slamming her head against the hard ground that made her head dizzy for a moment. He was soon on her and they wrestled but Inuyasha soon over powered Kagome.

"You take this spell off me bitch, right now!" Inuyasha snapped and Kagome growled in frustration.

"What spell you moron? I haven't put any spell on you!" She shrieked and he stilled for a moment. That was all that Kagome needed and she managed to roll him off her and she went with him straddling him. She used the dress to tie bind his legs and hands and she pressed the katana to his neck.

But she couldn't do it. Even if this was her first assignment and she was trained to kill demons without a guilty conscience, she just couldn't bring herself to kill this particular hanyou with clear amber eyes that seemed to touch her somewhere deep within. She made a sound which said she was forcing herself to kill him but instead fresh tears pricked her eyes. Her knuckles had turned white, holding the katana and her hand protested at the deliberation.

Straddling him and having him against her were already thwarting her senses.

"What are you waiting for, miko?" Inuyasha asked his tone rough and merciless. But that was just pretence. He just couldn't believe the emotions and the war inside her clearly mirrored in her face, her deep chocolate brown eyes. Her breaths were coming fast and hard and he had a damning urge to damn the consequences and do the damned thing. He was cursing a lot nowadays.

"You seem to be new in this game, witch. So I will teach you. Lesson number one, never hesitate to kill your enemy. Or he will do it for you!" Inuyasha said in a low voice that seemed like a caress. He shook himself and Kagome had very little time to react. She plunged her katana into his right side, but deliberately missing his heart and aiming for his shoulder.

At the same time Inuyasha cried out, his whole body taut with tension and fury that had been plaguing him for past two months and twisted her other hand behind her back and used her katana. He drove it forcefully into her side and she stilled.

Kagome couldn't have been more shocked. She registered pain, white hot pain that shot through her but she felt herself unable to shout her agony. She looked at the nameless hanyou and saw his blood red eyes.

"Kagome!!" Sango spotted her, her own katana driven into her by a hanyou. Panic threatened to overwhelm her but Sango schooled them. She instructed Kirara to fly low as she took out her sword.

Kagome let go of her katana that hurt the half-demon and it hit the ground that was now wet with her blood. She pressed her hands against his wound and looked into his eyes, her pain forgotten at the arrested look in his eyes. Her other hand which was wrapped around the katana felt his heated fingers closed around hers tighten little.

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Kouga's voice boomed ahead of him and Inuyasha ducked taking Kagome with him in a protective instinct. He felt few strands of his hair being slashed finely by a sword. Okay, that was a close call, very close call. And whoever it was with the sword, was a damned good swordsman.

He pulled the katana out of Kagome and something cut through him looking at the expression in her face. Still she was looking at him as if searching her and really seeing him for all that he was. And captivated by what she was seeing. But he saw a few black spots in his vision and that was when he realized that he had been badly hurt by Kagome to the point that he was going to black out soon enough.

"Hirai-kotsu!!" Sango sent her boomerang now at the charging wolf demon and he dodged it. But it gave the few seconds she needed to rescue Kagome.

Sango hit the silver haired demon and in the process wrenched Kagome from his grasp and held her closely, Kagome's back against her own chest securing her with her left hand and she raised her right to catch her weapon that returned.

"Now, Kirara!" Sango ordered and the fire cat beast roared as it leapt higher into the air.

Inuyasha had been too weak to escape the attack and felt Kagome wrenched forcefully from him. He hadn't realized that he was holding her tightly and was taken aback.

He felt Kagome's fingers curled against his shirt as if reluctant to let go and again, he felt something snap inside him painfully. He looked at her as she was being flown away, her eyes showing loss and pain before she retched blood. That sight made him recoil and fall to his knees.

By the time Kouga came, Inuyasha was looking down, his fingers clutching the silky soft material of her dress fiercely.

"Inuyasha?" Kouga called out and Inuyasha stood up rigidly and brushed past him with a low growl.

"I didn't kill her!" Inuyasha barked as he punched a tree that really rattled it. He withdrew his hands that stung with fresh pain and barely noticed that they were bleeding.

"She will die after those wounds. It will be slow and painful." Kouga stated as if to patronize him. The miko had looked half dead already. But what niggled him, was the woman who'd saved her. She was a demon slayer. There was no doubt.

Inuyasha felt anger and regret and fisted his fingers tightly that his claws dug into his soft palm.

Kouga noticed this and walked toward him. "Inuyasha…are you alright?"

Then Inuyasha slid to the ground, out cold.

* * *

Miroku was seated, his legs crossed in lotus position, his eyes closed, deep in meditation. Souta had dozed off and Kohaku was looking at his sister with a little fear. Sango had not spoken to him since she'd gotten Kagome home. Kagome was near death and she was being operated now as of this minute.

Sango recalled her conversation with Kikyou and felt like mortally wounding someone. She was just so high-handed.

"Kagome brought this on herself. All she had to do was kill that wolf demon; it was a beginner's assignment. She was capable of taking that half-breed out on her own but it seems she is not emotionally ready. She needs to train more. She is not an ordinary miko, Sango, she will replace me. If she is going to die, then it is totally her carelessness." Kikyou had said and Sango had just remained impassive.

The poor kid was hurt so badly. But she'd seen the hanyou's state too; it was just as bad as Kagome's but his chances of survival were much greater than Kagome. Kagome was after all just a human. And he had demon blood; he would recover in a day. As for Kagome…the chances were very thin.

* * *

"I saw him kissing that same girl on the dance floor." Kagura said in a stern voice.

Kouga shook his head. That was impossible. Inuyasha kissing a miko? Even if he didn't know she was a miko, he was sure he wouldn't have kissed a human girl.

"Kouga, you hypocrite! You were all lusty at the sight of her!" Ayame accused him and Kouga turned red.

"But this is Inuyasha we are talking about. He would never act like that. In all these years I've known him, he was never much into displays like that." Kouga asserted and Ayame nodded.

"Yes. It's true." Ayame agreed, she'd smelt the miko on Inuyasha. She knew he'd almost taken her given the state they'd found him and that foreign taste on his lips.

"Unless...it was that girl from his dreams." Ayame mused recalling his state after he'd had those night sessions. Inuyasha was in a similar state. But she shocked to find it was a human girl, okay she was a miko, who'd aroused Inuyasha so much. Jealous? Oh yes, she was jealous. Wasn't Kagura jealous too? Ayame took a sneak peek at Kagura who was all shuttered and drawn. Yep, Kagura too was feeling like her. She didn't have to be rocket scientist to put two and two together. Inuyasha's reaction to Miroku's locket and his failure to kill the miko, lead to one conclusion. Kagome, the miko, was indeed the female had to be reckoned with!

She rolled her eyes. Ayame had run a check on her and come up with nothing. They tried many things and found out that Kagome had come to Japan two months ago from LA along with her brother. She was staying with her cousin Miroku who was a martial arts teacher and with what Kouga had said, he was that enigmatic monk who had killed Ruikotsu and the woman who'd saved the miko was Sango, surprise, surprise, a demon slayer. It was a delicate situation and they needed direct orders from Sesshoumaru to do anything further. All in all, it was getting ugly.

And if Sesshoumaru were to know of Inuyasha and the miko…things could get even uglier. She trusted Inuyasha that he wouldn't be so reckless and care free and plunge head first into a relationship with a miko. It was unheard of. It had never happened. And today if at all he'd kissed her, then it must have been because he would have thought she was just a human. So she would keep quiet and confront Inuyasha later. She needed to get it right.

But she shook herself. It was Inuyasha. Her Yasha, her best friend. She knew him; he almost had her killed if it weren't for that taijiya. But then why didn't she feel relaxed.

Ayame frowned. She had to talk to Inuyasha. That is, make him talk.

They already had so many things on their hands. The last thing they wanted was a hanyou-miko relationship other than enmity.

Ayame rolled her eyes at the thought even though her gut tightened at the mere thought. It was a frightening thought indeed!

* * *

"Will you…please…listen to me, Sis?" Kohaku pleaded as Sango was slowly making the punching bag useless. But she still gave him the silent treatment, working herself out to the point of torture. Kagome was still in Critical Care Unit but in a state of coma. Or something close to it. And it was because of her. She was supposed to be watching over the teenagers but she'd chosen to work out leaving them to mind themselves. She would at least accompany Kagome and not left her to take Kohaku and Houjo.

Why did she have to work out? Well, she just couldn't seem to control her tumbling hormones that always went for a roller coaster ride with Miroku in the vicinity! And now, she was punishing herself she knew that. But it was a welcome diversion from frustration (of not having Miroku) and guilt (of leaving Kagome on her own). God, but Kagome was only seventeen!

She exhaled sharply and she realized that Kohaku had left her alone. And by the prickling sexual tension with her body starting to ache with a longing, she knew it was Miroku instead.

"Sango, please stop." Miroku's calm voice soothed her from behind, but she wouldn't, couldn't stop. This time she chose a bamboo staff and tried her hand at the pole. Within few swings, the staff snapped and she got hurt.

She uttered a very colorful expletive that made Miroku flinch.

She was about to move on when she stilled completely with shock. Miroku had wrapped his arms around her, from behind, his face coming to rest rather fittingly on her shoulders snuggling her neck. He let his breath out that fanned her cheeks and neck and set her pulse rate rocketing skyward.

"Calm down. She is a tough one, she is alright. It will take more than that to kill her." Miroku said, his voice caressed her and Sango closed her eyes. But still, her body was rigid with tension and anger toward herself that even Miroku could sense.

She was holding herself tightly within, not giving into him. She made a move to move away but he didn't let her. Her eyes snapped open and she asserted herself more force. But still, he didn't let her go. She started struggling but he won't have any of it. She wore again and clawed at his arms and Miroku hissed his impatience. He turned her around and when she raised her hand to slap him, he caught it and slammed her soft, strong body against his own.

"Not this time, Sango. I am sorry." He said and closed his mouth over her protesting ones.

Sango's eyes widened to their full potential.

Oh my good Lord, he was kissing her! He was really kissing her. Hadn't she dreamt of this for so long, yearned for it, ached for this intimacy for nights together! So much so that was reduced to a weepy shamble? Not that she did cry but still. She was shocked by his kiss, it was forceful, demanding her to respond and when she did, made her submit.

Aw man! He was a really great kisser. No wonder years of experience! And Sango seemed to be slipping away again. Miroku felt it and he slipped his hands inside her shirt. He felt her shock and her intake of breath. He smiled into the kiss. He slowly backed her up against the wall and held both her hands up as he explored her neck and tugged at her buttons from the inside that they popped open. He kissed open mouthed, the exposed flesh and felt her tremble. Her thighs were against his, though he was good a foot taller than her. He felt her clench her legs together and smirked. He flicked his hands in between her breasts and the bra snapped in half. Sango gasped and tried to see how he managed that. But he pushed his knee up between her legs and that thought was lost somehow. At the contact of his hard knee beneath her soft flesh through layers of clothes, she felt so…bad!

But she didn't have time to react when his mouth closed in on her breast and she cried out his name, trying to pull her hands free. He took his time, torturing her sweetly when his hand moved down south and opened her zipper and slipped beneath her panties to find her wet and swollen.

"Ahh…my sweet Sango!" Miroku purred and she gasped again, trembling against him. She finally tugged at her hands and when they came free, pulled him to kiss him. She would show him now!

But that was short lived, for he snapped back and she realized the reason. His eyes were so dark that they were almost black drowned in hunger! For her, he was hungry for her, wanted her. She was shocked by the straining of his hard member and he growled his frustration.

"I am sorry but I need you. Now." Miroku said and pulled her as he sat near the window that had glass panes. Clear sun rays warmed them both and Miroku turned so that his back faced the window blocking any one's view from the outside. Sango tugged at the curtains blindly when he sat her on his laps, his member entering her unexpectedly, filling her fully and stretching her inner folds.

"Miroku!" She shouted in surprise and the sensation of it. He stilled.

"Sango…you are a vir…?" Miroku never got to complete his question.

"Houshi! If you don't finish what you started, I swear to God, I will kill you!" She screamed and Miroku's surprise wore thin as he succumbed to his driving need.

He drove into her, forgetting to be gentle to her and she matched him all along, with each thrust she felt something build up inside her and finally everything around her shattered, leaving her totally spent on top him. They were both breathing heavily and holding each other very tightly.

"I am sorry that this happened. It shouldn't have happened like this. But…I needed…"Miroku spoke softly.

"Sango, are you still there?" Kohaku's voice drifted in and Sango panicked. Miroku again stilled her with her kiss, completely removing her useless shirt and bra. Sango felt too giddy in emotion, her face flushed with a pretty color, she glowed. He nuzzled her chest and inhaled her scent that was a little musky with her sweat and her perfume that was Oriental. He removed his jacket and made her wear it, looking into her eyes as he did the buttons. He slid her gently off him and made her stand while running his hands through her disheveled hair.

"Kohaku! Your sister is fine." Miroku said and he did his own zipper and moved away from her. Sango stood rooted to the spot looking out the window, her back facing both her brother and Miroku.

Tears formed in her eyes. Okay, so she finally got what she'd wanted for such a long time. Then why the hell she was feeling like facing a storm?

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hey!!! Thank u guys for reviewing!!! I was so….happy to get the reviews. I know that some things appear strange in the fic but wait as the story unfolds! And about the Kikyou and Kagome stuff, inu girl…they seem to be two diff persons ne??

Thanks again, Tokyo xpress, Inugirl162, Kagome717, funnieskitten, cloudsaaeris909, reigning princess!!!!

Keep reviewing, more reviews would make me more enthusiastic and keep updating real fast!! Deal??


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Hello people!!! The update is here!! I had a very busy today but still I managed to get this chapter typed and posted!!

So what are you waiting for, skip reading author's notes and go for the story!! 

**

* * *

**

**Stormy Rapture**

* * *

Chapter four

Ayame went into the room in which Inuyasha was resting. He hadn't woken up for the past two days. She frowned looking at his face that depicted a picture of calm. Something was not right. Definitely! He should have woken up within twelve hours.

She sensed Sesshoumaru and stiffened.

"He hasn't woken yet." Sesshoumaru stated and Ayame nodded.

He went near his brother and smelt him. He smelt fine, just fine. But why was he still unconscious? Was it somehow related to the miko? She was sure an enigma. A priestess, who could mask her aura and as powerful as any other full blooded demon. But she was just a human.

"We will kill her and anyone who lives with her." Sesshoumaru said finally and took Inuyasha's hand. His pulse was also steady. Just then Naraku entered the room and nodded his greeting to Sesshoumaru and Ayame. Then he took Inuyasha's hand from Sesshoumaru and bit into it, much to the chagrin of Ayame.

"Naraku-sama! What are you doing?" Ayame asked, alarmed.

Naraku's plaits came undone and Sesshoumaru had to step back to avoid his wild curls.

Naraku straightened and smirked sinisterly, tasting Inuyasha's blood in his mouth.

"He is running a high fever." He declared and Ayame touched Inuyasha. He was normal. She looked at Naraku, her eyes suspicious.

"And he is with someone, somewhere." Naraku said and touched Inuyasha's wound that closed up.

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshoumaru asked and Naraku turned to leave.

"If you want him back, you have to kill the miko who is holding him." Naraku said and closed the door behind him.

"We strike today, damn the consequences!" Ayame said vindictively.

* * *

_Inuyasha felt pain all over. His eyes were closed shut and he could hear screaming and cursing. He opened his eyes with fear and alarm and scrambled under the rock._

_He was under a rock? Inuyasha looked at him and his gut churned._

_He was seven again!_

_And the nightmare was back. Was it a nightmare? Was he dreaming? But sure it didn't look like it. It was real! His wounds hurt and he felt the salty tears in his mouth. His cut lips, his hair in a disarray, his fire rat clothing protecting him but not from the internal wounds inflicted by humans who feared his 'abnormality' and demons who loathed hanyous._

"_See under that rock! I can smell his ugly scent everywhere!" He heard a terrorizing voice issue order._

_Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut least he should scream, and then suddenly he felt the rock being lifted from above him. He was paralyzed with fear and heard them laughing. He cowered and looked around. He flexed his tiny but sharp claws and found the nearest foot and let them sink in it. He heard yelp of pain and as the guy lifted his feet, Inuyasha scrambled under the mighty demon and fled with at least five of them following him._

_

* * *

_

_Kagome smiled at the chirping birds and the scrambling rabbits. It was beautiful. She seemed to be in a forest which was full of natural beauty. The great blue sky that was seen amidst the tree tops and the clear sunshine that showed the dust bunnies, the birds chirping merrily, the animals about their own chores…the clean air…she hugged herself and sighed. She seemed to be wearing her favorite sun dress that was light green with flower patterns on it. It hugged her like second skin and seemed perfect. The smell of the flowers was pleasant in the air._

_And then she heard it…the whispers of the water. There seemed to river flowing somewhere and she scrambled toward the source._

_She finally caught a glimpse of it and almost squealed. So she settled for a small exclamation. Her jogging feet now broke into a run. But she stood rooted the spot once she saw the other side of the river._

_The forest there was so…dark and the complete opposite of the side in which she was in. The trees were growing in an eerie manner like the ones she'd seen in the English horror flicks. The sun seemed to be totally blocked out by the trees and it was pitch black. She saw wolves and other scavengers and she shivered._

_What a contrast! _

_And then she saw him! What was his name…name…she had heard it. But what was he doing in her dreams?_

_He was sitting among the black ferocious wolves, petting them, his silver hair flowing with the wind. His ears twitching. He stilled as if he sensed her eyes on him and swung back, his deep amber eyes boring into hers._

_She gasped._

_Inuyasha. His name was Inuyasha. He smirked slowly, nothing friendly about his smirk and Kagome felt the same shiver run up her spine. The same awareness. The same feeling coiling deep within her womb, something that stirred inside her._

_Just as suddenly he disappeared and she heard a cry of agony. Her heart leapt at the sound for it seemed to belong to a child and he was deeply distressed. It was on the other side._

_Kagome didn't want to go that side. It was not her place. She knew it. She couldn't be there. She had to swim to get there. And then she saw the child with same silver hair running though the thorn-filled forest floor, fleeing from something. She didn't realize that she had started to run along with him. She looked behind him and the almost tripped._

_My God! They were demons chasing the hanyou child. And the child looked so much like Inuyasha himself._

_The child tripped and fell nastily and yelped in a dog-like fashion and Kagome leapt into the water._

_Suddenly the river swelled, with monster waves but she fought them and endured them, the cool water now turned icy prickling her whole body. But Kagome willed herself to go on._

_She had to. She felt many things biting her and she dipped down, the harmless fish were biting her!_

_She shirked them and somehow managed to get past them. She levered herself up, and stared at the forest warily. She gulped her fear and looked at the river. It was calm again; the fish turned to normal and were jumping. Peace._

_But she didn't have a second to think about it and she dashed to the hanyou child._

_Just as the demons were closing in on him, she lifted him and pressed to closer to her and shielded him. She was on her knees and she felt the child tremble._

_When the blows didn't come, she looked behind to see that she had put up a barrier unconsciously. _

"_Priestess!" The word was spat from a demon who Kagome decided was the alpha._

"_Look at the picture. Can you believe it? A weird looking priestess saving a hanyou…"Another one sneered and Kagome felt the kid clawing at her._

"_Leave him alone. You will never get to him till I am here." Kagome said her voice surprisingly calm!_

"_The little ungrateful bastard is clawing at you, witch." The alpha demon smirked._

_At that, the clawing stopped and the child lifted his head to look at her. Kagome felt his submission and looked down. Her mouth sagged open at the deep amber eyes staring back at her. They were so similar!_

"_Save me…"The child said slowly, his voice cracking and Kagome numbly nodded at the flare of a strong emotion that kid brought out from her._

"_Not anymore…"Kagome said in response to the demon's accusation._

_The demon stared at her and it was battle of wills. He touched the barrier that spat electrifying jolt at the demon's touch and he withdrew._

"_He will be killed eventually." He said as a parting shot and leapt away. The other demons too, followed suit._

* * *

_Kagome felt the child trembling against her and sat down, taking him in his lap._

"_It's okay. I am here. They won't get to you." Kagome replied gently rocking him and felt something wet. She tried to pull him to inspect him but he wouldn't let go of her._

_Suddenly, the place changed. The eerie trees parted to let the sunshine in. Wolves, she'd seen with Inuyasha came from hiding and looked at her as if assessing her. Only that part, that little part, looked much better._

"_Hey…what is your name?" She whispered, keeping the barrier intact least the wolves should attack._

"_Inu…Inuyasha…"The child said, his voice muffled as it was buried in her chest. It tingled and Kagome giggled. And then she froze, hot color flooding her cheeks._

_Did he just say his name was Inuyasha?_

"_It…it hurts…"The child said again, sniffing. Kagome gently nudged him as she caressed his silver mane. It was a tangled mess and she gently leaved her fingers though his hair trying to make it manageable. She smoothed it never the less and she kissed atop his head. She did feel surprise but it felt natural. She liked the feeling and smiled into the kiss._

"_Inuyasha, it is fine now. Let me take a look at you. Come on, be a good boy." She said liking the way his sounded on her lips._

_She felt his death grip slacken and realized that it was paining where he had held her!_

_She straightened him and looked at him tenderly. She saw his dull eyes getting alive and sparkle. For her!_

_She felt warm and smiled. She wiped his tears and it left a patchy mark on his dust smeared face. It had dried blood too and she grimaced at the battered lips. She found him bleeding in some places and she got it finally why she felt wet. Her light green sun dress was stained with blood, his blood._

_Her insides protested and she felt rage. How could they treat a child like this! She almost jumped as a wolf head bent over her shoulder and licked Inuyasha's face._

_Inuyasha giggled and sniffed again and Kagome relaxed. The wolves had come past the barrier and were looking at her in…approval?_

_She looked at the warily and placed the child down. _

"_You wait here." She said and he clung to her legs._

"_Don't go…" The pup whined and Kagome laughed._

"_Okay, so you go with me?" She said scooping him up and he held her fiercely._

_She sat on top of a rock and sat with her legs apart. She settled the child in between to hold him in place. She was about to tear her dress when Inuyasha thrust something toward her. Kagome's brows fused as she looked what he held in his hand._

_

* * *

_

_Her eyes widened._

_It was her black dress' material. She looked at him jerkily; shock numbing her whole body and the child bent his face down. The wolves loomed nearby started making weird noises. She pulled free the material and dipped in the water. She pulled at him gently and he came reluctantly. She started tending his wounds with careful hands._

_She finished his arms and legs and lifted his head. His eyes were closed. She noticed that her hands were trembling as she tended to his face. _

"_Its different this time…the sun never shines and I always die." Inuyasha said and Kagome stilled._

"_Hmm…it is my dream." She whispered and Inuyasha opened his eyes._

"You came to me_." Inuyasha said slowly stressing every word. Kagome's eyes widened._

"_You crossed the river. For me… why?" Inuyasha asked again and she looked away._

_He was not acting like a little kid anymore. She looked at the river that seemed so calm. She remembered how violent it had turned when she had dived into it. How the serene looking fish had turned into…piranhas!!_

_Why did she do it? She had no answer._

"_I had to be here. I would have come anyway, whatever the…"Kagome was cut off._

"_Situation or consequences??" Inuyasha asked, it was more of a statement._

_She nodded and she felt his finger under her chin. He turned her face to face him and she literally stopped breathing. He grew in size, in years too, and she felt his hands lengthen and go around her. Her eyes widened as she felt them slide under her and lifted her up and when finally he had changed, she was straddling his lap and she blushed, holding his shoulders for support. He was staring her, his cool eyes intense._

"_This is not a place for a little miko such as you." Inuyasha said and Kagome closed her eyes loving the way his voice sounded. She had heard him growl and bark, but not like this. Of course, this was her dream. Must be her imagination. Even the sane part inside her warned at the choice of dream-mate, she ignored it. She liked it._

_She opened her eyes and looked around._

"_This place looks better now. And again, it is my dream." She said flippantly and a little daring, it was just a dream; nobody had rules against dreaming about hanyous, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer to his body, reveling the warmth radiating from him._

_Inuyasha's eyes grew shuttered and for a moment Kagome wavered. Was it really a dream?_

"_What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked and she gulped, Inuyasha's eyes again darting to follow the movement._

"_What am I doing?" She asked and by the time his eyes came back to her face, she stilled._

"_This is _my_ dream. And this…is not a good idea." He said holding her tightly for a moment indicating her arms around him._

"_No…it's my dream." Kagome retaliated._

_His single eyebrow went up as if mocking her and daring her to prove her claim._

_She smiled, her eyes looking his lips now and her smile grew wider. His breath hitched as he caught what she intended to do._

"_It is wrong, miko." He said his voice almost a croak. He was supposed to taunt her!_

_Was he warning her? Figments of imagination should not have a mind of their own. She remembered his ruthless kisses, painful yet deliriously passionate._

_She wanted…no needed to kiss him and probably teach him that kisses can be gentle._

_She pushed herself against him again, inching herself upward, her hands burying in his thick folds and pulling him down. When her lips finally found his, she found him as rigid as a rock. But she coaxed him…just as he had and kissed his lips. She sucked at them and willed them to reciprocate._

_Finally when he responded, the power was taken away from her since he started to once again dominate the kiss._

* * *

Sango looked at Kagome worried. She was still in coma. The doctors had said that nothing could be done. Miroku had brought her home and Sango never budged from the place.

Moreover she couldn't stand to face Miroku. After their violent lovemaking…lovemaking? Sango scoffed. Sex was more like it. It was a sweaty, wild and out of control sex. She blushed now and again cursed.

She was not supposed to do that. Not when…when Kagome was betrothed to Miroku!

She shut her eyes and lifted her head up.

"Oh God!! What have I done?" She asked aloud and stilled. Her eyes widened and she leapt out of the couch and Kirara got up.

"Kirara, stay here and protect Kagome. If anything happens, take her to Kikyou!" Sango ordered and went out.

Miroku bumped into her and they both stared at each other for a long moment when finally the increasing demon auras brought them out of their reverie.

"Demons!" Sango said and Miroku nodded.

"They are coming straight for us." Miroku agreed as he planted ofudas and sutras at the entrances, window sills, anywhere from which entry could be made. Miroku couldn't believe that this was happening. It was an unwritten code, a rule that both the warring sides obeyed. None of the dealings would ever involve humans. And here they were right in the middle of them! It was a luxury condo in Tokyo's most posh place. Right in the heart of the city and the demons were coming straight for them.

"Kohaku! Stay in front of Kagome's door. Kirara is with her, she will aid you." Sango bellowed as she stashed the sword in her belt and took the boomerang, hirai-kotsu. Miroku already had his staff and he met Sango to give final orders.

But before she left to leave, he caught hold of her and kissed her…on top of her head. Sango who had expected on the lips felt deflated and couldn't help muttering, "Should have kept those lips to yourself then, Houshi!"

Miroku chuckled and let her go. He could give her many, but afterwards.

* * *

Miroku again sat down Indian style, his head bent low that his chin touched his chest and started chanting, only his lips moving. Just then, the door in front of him burst open. Miroku felt the demon in front of him and found that the demon lunged for him. But Miroku was too quick. Just as the attacker thought this would be an easy kill, Miroku unsheathed a sword and defended the attack.

Both of them stilled.

"Miroku?"

"Kouga!"

The Wolf demon and the monk stared at each other.

"You are the one who is responsible for Inuyasha's state?" Kouga whispered disbelievingly and Miroku blinked.

"The hanyou? What about him?" Miroku asked, still both of them in a locked state.

"It all makes sense now doesn't it Kouga? They set us up. A priest saving a demon kid! Hmph!" Ayame's admonition echoed throughout the room.

Out of nowhere came a boomerang preceded by war cry of 'hirai-kotsu'. Ayame was hit by it and Kouga started to attack new.

"There is a misunderstanding Kouga." Miroku shouted.

"Don't you listen to the filthy monk!" This was Kagura who picked on Miroku. Miroku handled both the demons with ease and Kouga smirked.

"You are damned good." Kouga spat and Miroku smiled.

"Thank you. But you could do more." He said and lunged for him while throwing restraining sutras on Kagura.

In all of the commotion, Sesshoumaru entered the place and smelt around. He found Kagome's scent and followed it.

He found a human kid guarding the door and walked toward him.

"Kohaku!" Sango shrieked and aimed at boomerang at Sesshoumaru while drawing out her sword. Sesshoumaru dodged it and it hit Kohaku taking him off the way. Sesshoumaru cleanly opened the door and stepped inside. Sango ran toward Kohaku but he was held amidst tentacles.

"Oh no!!" Sango cried as she saw the tentacles pull back and when she reached him, it pulled back totally taking the wall behind him. Sango just saw a big gaping hole on the wall and the tree opposite. Blind fury coursed through her. But priorities were there. Kohaku had to be followed but Kagome's life was in danger.

She went to Miroku and hit Kagura this time.

"Go to Kagome!" Sango shouted over the din and Miroku nodded. He should make it easier for Sango.

He hit Kagura one last time that threw her out of the house and hit Kouga. He just stumbled back and Sango had managed to get Ayame down.

"He is all yours." Miroku said pointing to Kouga.

Sango nodded her reply. "The pleasure is all mine."

Miroku looked one last time at Kouga and shook his head sincerely. The truth in Miroku's eyes cut through to Kouga.

_

* * *

_

_Kagome closed her eyes drowning in the sensation that Inuyasha was giving her and moaned. He was slow, gentle and caring._

"_Look at me Kagome…" Inuyasha purred and she opened her eyes almost choking at the tenderness in the eyes. He entered her in fluid moment and it was bliss. She cried out his name and bucked her hips up._

"_Mmm…patience, sweet Kagome…"Inuyasha whispered and bent to take her mouth. _

"_Faster…" She pleaded and he happily complied._

_Kagome had never felt like this before. This was one great dream. But there was a nagging feeling that she had to be there somewhere else. But it felt so good with Inuyasha._

_Something in her kept on building and at point exploded and she felt herself floating. She cried out his name and clutched him closer to her. By the time they both came down, they were panting heavily. Inuyasha collected her in his arms and slid down._

"_Wow…"Kagome whispered._

"_Wait my dear. You haven't seen the whole thing…" Inuyasha said, his voice disturbingly normal and distant. Kagome propped herself up on his chest and looked down._

"_What?" She asked and paled._

_She looked down at her and clutched at her side. There was blood gushing out as if she'd been just stabbed. She felt herself being lifted up and Inuyasha went with her. His eyes were closed and he pulled her hands toward his mouth. His lips closed in on her fingers and sucked._

"_You taste good virtually. Are you this good in real?" Inuyasha asked and looked at her, his eyes cold as ever._

"_You…you kept me here…"Kagome whispered, truth sinking in._

"_No. It was you who sought me. You who came to me, kissed me…"He said, a sadistic twinkle to his eyes._

_Kagome pulled her hands from him slowly floating in front of him. She closed her eyes and concentrated on going back. Slowly her wounds appeared that had been inflicted by Inuyasha. She felt the pain, welcomed it even! _

_She felt the portal open and reached for it. To go away from here. But she couldn't help herself to look at Inuyasha one last time. To see his picture perfect face…the most handsome she'd ever seen…the most passionate…one that affected her so much, mentally, emotionally and physically. She still ached for him._

_She felt herself disappearing and heard high pitched voices. Was it a fight?_

_But as she looked at Inuyasha, his eyes as naked as himself, she didn't want to go. Even if he'd just proven that demons could not be trusted, she didn't want to go. She wanted to reach for him._

_His face showed nothing away but his eyes…seemed to be hurting. Did he want her too? The same way she'd wanted him? Did he?_

_She felt herself being pulled one last time and she looked at him stricken. She couldn't control herself and felt herself being detached from her body as her hands reached for him and her body cried out to him._

"_Inuyasha!" She felt herself call and for just a split second, he saw her leap to catch her hands and she felt herself thrown back._

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and brought her hands forward just as quickly. It tingled. Did he really reach for her or had she just imagined it?

She felt quite a few demons outside and she herself felt threatened by one. Her body was battered and she winced. She bit her lower lip to stifle her cry of pain. But the intimidating demon energy closed in on her. On defense, she let out pure purifying blast that seemed to shake the room. She closed her eyes and cried out, out of pain. Her hands wound around herself in protective stance and she curled up.

She felt herself being lifted by something. It was wet from behind…she sighed in pain. It was Kirara. Had she hurt her too? She saw through her half closed eyes that the walls had been blown away and in the shambles she sought Miroku and Sango. And in a distance, she saw the flash of silver and her eyes flew open. But the figure was going away from her and all she could see was silver hair till the back.

"Inuyasha…I will get you…"She whispered and welcomed the darkness that enveloped her.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter ends!! What are you waiting for? I have done my job, do yours please…I mean review please…I love your reviews. It makes me happy and makes me wanna type my keyboard away!

Thank u funnieskitten, Inuyashaover02, tokyoxpress, both the inugirls, dancing with destiny, Andy and Joanna, cloudsaaeris for your reviews. I look forward to reading your reviews as always.

So…keep those reviews coming. See ya in next chapter. How does Kagome settle score with Inuyasha? U don't wanna miss it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. Was busy with studies. Thank you for the wonderful reviews:)

I won't bore you guys so on with the story.

**

* * *

**

**Stormy Rapture**

**

* * *

**

Chapter five

Kagome looked one last time at Miroku, her betrothed. He was sleeping for now and Sango was sitting on the floor with Kirara by her side. Sango had refused to sleep. She had a couple of bruises and knocks in the head which she could have slept away, but no. She wanted to look after Kagome and Miroku. Thank God that Souta was not there in the whole fiasco since he'd been bunking with his new found friend, Houjo.

Then her eyes widened. Sango was in love with Miroku! How could she have been so blind? The signs were always out there. She remembered the time when Sango and Miroku arrived at the airport to pick her and Souta up. She had sensed down right hostility that had mellowed down by the time Kagome had reached home. For Sango couldn't hold Kagome on a bad spot. Kagome was a very loveable girl. That was what she had overheard once before breakfast. Miroku had asked about Kagome although it had escaped her why he needed Sango's approval of her. Even the way Sango looked yearningly at Miroku's turned figure had escaped her. Until now. Even when Kohaku had disappeared.

"What are we going to do about Kohaku?" She asked and Sango shivered as if coming out of a trance.

"Kohaku?" She frowned, "Kikyou said she would find him. Right now my duty is to protect you and Miroku." She said her smile wobbly.

Kagome nodded.

"I am responsible for this. I am sorry, Sango. Kohaku…well, I know its pretty gross to say this but…I miss him already!" Kagome spread her hands and shrugged, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Sango nodded, her head bent.

"Go and take that hot shower. You need it. Then its my turn." Sango said…no make that ordered.

Kagome turned away abruptly and left the room fast.

She opened the bathroom and took care she didn't slam the door. No, she would not release her anger, she would keep it pent up and controlled till she… she…what? Kill Inuyasha?

She was under the shower, the over heated drops almost scalding her and Kagome started crying. She couldn't help it. She couldn't stay angry with him. Hell, she was not angry with him. She just felt…betrayed. But she couldn't, could she? After all, he was supposed to be her sworn enemy. And she was a miko, whose main duty is to rid this world of impurity aka demons. And here she was, crying because a demon, half-demon had…behaved exactly how he was supposed to behave?

She didn't know how he had been able to do that. It was not his dream and she had been not dreaming either. Her mind had been tapped and tuned to his. On a same portal and she knew only magic could make this happen. Inuyasha was capable of magic? She shuddered at that thought. He was dangerous. Very dangerous. But he sure knew how to kick under the belt. But of course, she remembered the state of his mind. It was his character and whatever she had seen was his own demon. And that forest that didn't allow sunshine was his mind and heart. It was so dark; it prevented anything with light to touch it. When demons could do that, she realized humans and priests wouldn't have been far behind. He was a demon as well as a human. It was indeed a wonder of some sort, that he'd pulled through all that gory in his life. He would have been what…seven…six when that incident had occurred. He was probably so scared and his mind frozen in that fear that it haunted him every time he slept?

But it was her own stupidity that she cared for that little hanyou. She had crossed over. Another twist in her chest and she crumpled down, her head between her knees. She cried hard.

Because she knew she would do that again. She would…go to him. Give herself to him with a very alarming abandon!

What shocked her the most was the way he affected her. He shook her world, okay, make that rocked. He ignited many feelings in her that she thought she would never experience. Because she had been to taught to lead a life of peace and tranquility. No strong feelings whatsoever. But then now, he brought her out. Brought out her anger, brought out her fury, brought out her passion, feelings that she had no right to feel because of him!

As she stood up and dried herself, she was puzzled at the way he'd responded to her. The way his mind had responded. She remembered what happened and colored. Somewhere deep inside her, happiness flared. She had really enjoyed being with him.

Had he really reached out for her in the end?

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango called.

Kagome draped the towel sarong style and rushed out for Sango's voice had desperation in it.

She ran toward the living room where Sango seemed to be pointed looking at the balcony and whatever she saw was sure not a pretty sight since she'd turned completely white.

"Sango?" Kagome whispered as she went to join her.

And she turned to see what had shaken Sango so much.

Something cut through her chest and she felt herself falling. But she really was not falling.

For there was standing Inuyasha, completely transformed, in his hands was….Souta!

Souta was bleeding and unconscious. Inuyasha threw the kid and Kirara cushioned his fall. And Inuyasha…almost roared looking at Souta.

Then as his blood shot eyes turned to look at Kagome, she was standing only few feet away.

_Had he really reached out for her in the end?_

Kagome's lips twisted in distaste. She had cried for this scum?

Her body still ached because of him, she couldn't even walk properly, her mind had been damaged and her conscience meddled with.

And here was the reason for all of it and he had the nerve to touch her brother.

_Had he really reached out for her in the end?_

She would never find out. Not now not ever.

"You filthy scum!" Kagome whispered low and lifted her hands. Even though her body protested violently to her sudden movement, she closed her eyes then concentrated.

When she opened her eyes, she thrust her hands toward Inuyasha, sending white energy of purifying bolt.

She couldn't see what happened to him, didn't care but by the presence of extra demon auras, she knew he will live through this. She had been emotional while hitting him and that was never good. She cursed herself. When she recovered, she would find him and kill him. She would then kill Kouga and then that silver haired guy who looked so much like Inuyasha. All of them. Then she would find Kohaku and bring him back safe and sound.

But for now…she felt herself slipping. She was tired. She had to rest.

* * *

Kouga made a disgusting face as he carried Inuyasha back to their place. Ayame was with him and so was Kagura.

"Why the hell did this dog breath save that miko's brother?" Kouga thundered as he smelt burns and blood on Inuyasha. Ayame shook her head.

"We were given orders to kill them all but we couldn't." Kagura said, flying in her feather.

"I can carry him now." Kagura added looking at Kouga's discomfort.

"Oh yes. Please." Kouga said depositing Inuyasha in Ayame's hands.

"No. The question should be…how did he wake? When? And then how did she manage to release so much purification aura twice?" Ayame grunted and Kouga and Kagura nodded.

That was true. When they had last seen Inuyasha, they were convinced that he wouldn't wake until the miko was killed. But instead, he seemed to have woken up early and managed to save the miko's brother Souta from being hunted down. Not only that, he also was able to track her house down and drop off the kid! And to top that, that miko had almost single handedly purified three full demons, but she had been weak. Now, she again did that to Inuyasha.

"Maybe that can be explained Ayame. But…still Kouga's question is vital. It is what we are supposed to worry. Inuyasha did save the human kid from our guys. He transformed since he couldn't save the kid in normal state. But you know what happens when he turns into a demon. He can't differentiate. Just one thing and that is…to kill and taste blood. This time…he saved a kid and brought him home." Kagura mused, looking at Inuyasha.

He was stirring, his wounds closing up and the burns healing which was strange. Her eyebrows went up.

Something was very wrong. And she didn't like it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagura asked and Ayame joined her.

"He is waking up?" Kouga asked disbelievingly.

"That's why…despite being a hanyou I have had more success than you…bitch…" Inuyasha smirked, his eyes still closed.

"Bastard!" Kouga cursed him but he was confused.

"I don't get it." Ayame said and Inuyasha opened his eyes fully and looked at Kagura suggestively.

"You won't. Wait and watch." Inuyasha smirked as he took out a chain. It was Miroku's locket and he opened it. He took out the picture that was not Kagome's and shred it and watched it whirl with the wind. Then he stared at Kagome's picture and his smirk vanished slowly only to be replaced by a grim thin line of his lips. He closed his fingers on the locket with the chain dangling through his fingers.

God damn it! He was aroused and his 'friends' could probably smell him. He jumped off Kagura's feather taking him with her.

"Hey! What the??" Kagura's exclamation was stifled as she was dragged down and she leant onto Inuyasha for support. She was always comfortable in her feather but now, as she felt the downward tug, she couldn't help the scream that wanted to escape her throat.

Inuyasha looked at her and grinned and she glared at him right back in her all icy stare.

"I will get you for this." Kagura promised.

* * *

Inuyasha ran his hands till the base of his neck and rested his forehead against the tiles. The cold water hit him everywhere and he swore.

For the first time, since a long time (!), his conscience was at work.

_She had come for him. _

She didn't stop to think twice. And she'd not with held herself again when he'd grown up from a pup right in front of her.

He didn't understand that. He thought that it was a dream. Until he changed and she kissed him. Then he knew that were suspended in some kind of portal except their body.

Although he didn't understand at first why she was present, he slowly realized that it had something to do with Naraku.

He had seen the pain in her eyes in the end and it had tugged at his heart.

He smiled running his tongue over his lips and tasting the water.

How his friends would be surprised! He had a heart.

And just as she was going to vanish, she'd reached out for him and without knowing what he was doing, he had reached out for her!

He still remembered the way he'd frozen when he realized that. And then he saw Naraku observing him. Naraku was there!

"_Interesting." Naraku had whispered. Although there was no humor in it._

_Inuyasha had turned from him and reached for his clothes._

"_This is not real Inuyasha. You did your job. But it seems your weak human heart has some feelings…"Naraku was cut off._

"_Shut the trash. You wanted me to do that. I did it. I just didn't realize that it would be like this. One of these days Naraku, I am going to bite off that lying tongue of yours." Inuyasha barked at him and Naraku has shaken his head._

"_Focus Inuyasha. You have to destroy them and you can do in any way. But stay indifferent. You know what you are doing." Naraku had said before him pulling him out as well._

But what puzzled him was that…she had made love to him!

Okay, where did that come from? Made love? Rutted was more like it. But still…it had been gentle yet passionate. This time he knew it was not one sided stupid dream. It was mutual.

A hanyou and a miko!

* * *

He stepped out shaking like a dog. He opened the door and stepped into his bed room.

He met a pair of scarlet eyes raking all over his body.

"You know for a hanyou…you are not so bad…and do you know that you smell very provocative?" The silken voice asked, eyes half closed and swaying toward him.

What the hell, he was horny and anyway…who cares?

"I don't think you should go Kagome." Sango said looking at Kagome who was dressed in a violet top and jeans.

"Oh yes. I must Sango. You don't understand. I know my weak point. And I am capable of hunting that God forsaken hanyou along with his filthy wolves. I won't take long, will be back by dusk. Inform Kikyou." She said as she took her bow and arrows and took her katanas.

He was going to die. Or else she would die. She didn't mind that, but he would not spare the others. And that had to be stopped.

It was a great first lesson. Kill or be killed.

Well, she was going to show her 'teacher' how good she'd become.

Kagura was gently kissing open mouthed Inuyasha's belly while looking into his eyes.

Man! This was so good, but he still felt a gnawing sensation. So this Kagura had been hots for him!

But he was getting frustrated. He pulled her up and took her mouth in a long hard kiss. She moaned while rubbing herself against him and clawed at her clothes.

Then he nudged her toward the bed and broke the kiss.

This was real. But it didn't even come close to the kisses he'd experienced with Kagome.

Blocking his thoughts, he went down on the bed with her and she squealed.

"Inuyasha!" She groaned and wrapped her legs around him.

"Let_ me_…ride_ you_!" She said.

* * *

Kagome stared at the mansion in front of her. The demons were moving a lot in and out. But there were humans too. Good, that she had Kirara with her.

"Come on girl. I just have to sense him." She whispered to Kirara, who mewed her consent. Then Kirara transformed and Kagome slid on top of her.

Kirara flew to the verandah on the side of the mansion and Kagome stepped on to the solid concrete beneath her. She signaled Kirara who went ahead of her. Kagome took out her katana and her ofudas.

She went ahead and sensed a demon. And by the aura of it she realized that it was a weak demon. She took out an ofuda and chanted. She then threw it in the direction of the demon who stood paralyzed, unable to move a muscle.

Kagome then used her katana and he slid to the ground.

She sensed may more demons, must be a group, she took out her arrow. Again, she chanted and waited for them to come in her view. When they did, she released the arrow that turned them into ashes. By the time she let her hands fall, she realized she was trembling. Then she closed her eyes and swayed as a vision hit her.

She saw Inuyasha above her, his fangs bared, ready to bit her!

She felt Kirara's sharp nudge and she shook her head.

"Focus Kagome. Tune him down…track him!" She ordered herself.

Then she remembered the black cloth he had. But then she also knew he had something else that linked her to him. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She could see Miroku now!

* * *

Ayame and Kouga were walking to their wing when they smelt burning demons. But it very subtle.

Ayame's eyes widened.

"What could…it be?" Ayame's normal voice turned to a whisper as Kouga signaled her to keep it quiet.

Kouga tip toed ahead and stuck his nose in the air.

Nothing, but he smelt a human female who was quite familiar. Something worked down his spine and he held Ayame behind him. He also smelt another demon…a cat. He slowly made his way toward those two, knowing that the cat demon was the fire rat demon he'd seen the slayer on. But suddenly, the cat's smell disappeared and he could sense miko power.

"Looking for me?" Kagome asked sweetly and both of them turned behind.

Kagome was standing smiling at them, her hands in her back and tossing her head side to side in a funny way as if swaying to music.

"But I…am looking for Inuyasha." She said and grabbed Ayame who opened her mouth to scream but no sound came.

Kouga who seemed to be unable to move watched with fascination. This miko was different. He was attracted to her!

"Why don't you ask me?" Kouga asked and Ayame looked at him heatedly.

But that was it, Kagome strengthened her grip and Ayame's head flipped back and Kagome's eyes became all white as she went through Ayame's mind. A cruel smile graced her lips.

Kouga came forward but was held by the neck. He tried to claw her and succeeded but he felt sharp fangs sink into his shoulders. Kagome's hands twisted in a way that robbed him of speech and he slid to the ground.

Ayame opened her eyes and saw Kagome smiling at her. Ayame was shocked by the innocence in them. How…so young she was!

Her eyes turned to Kouga and gasped.

"You…" Ayame tried to accuse but seeing Kouga like that with is neck burnt…

"He is not dead. That's Inuyasha's job!" Kagome whispered and flicked her wrist toward Ayame who went down too.

* * *

Kagome walked along the corridors of the mansion as if she'd lived there all her life. She slid her hands along the wall whistling a cheery tune.

She stood before a door and she felt her whole body burn at the noises she heard.

So Inuyasha was using another female…too bad. He has to die right in between!

She opened the door and quietly closed the door.

But what she saw rendered her motionless. Her eyes widened. She saw a woman with her hair up in a severe bun, her clothes torn, her eyes deep scarlet riding her Inuyasha.

Something burned and it seemed to be a green monster. Her objective seemed to be matter less…no, it didn't matter anymore.

She lifted her hands and hit her with force that lifted the demon and flung her across the room. Kagura's gasp was harsh and surprised and she saw Inuyasha get up on the bed and crouch like a dog.

But he went still, too, his face registering…shock.

Kagura got up and Kagome forced her hands again that threw her out, knocking her out cold.

Kagome's eyes were trained on his naked form, the way he looked…magnificent, even better than that illusion.

She slowly walked toward him and climbed the bed, standing up again and walking to him. Inuyasha stood too, and backed away slowly from her. His eyes showed disbelief and he shook his head.

"No…she is not here…not here…" He whispered and Kagome went near him.

Inuyasha's back pressed against the wall and Kagome's placed her hands on either side trapping him.

She was so…small when compared to him! She barely came up to his neck.

"Inuyasha." She breathed and he made a weird sound.

Yes, she was real. She was in front of him in a T shit and jean, blowing red heat all over! And the hurting miko waves from her gace him further proof. But how the hell had she come this far?

He felt his skin burn but he stayed ground.

Then to his surprise, she closed the gap between them and he hissed in…pure elation. She accommodated his over grown member between her thighs and he could feel her hardened nipples against his chest.

"Kagome!" His voice sounded strangled and she smiled.

"Yes. That is my name." She whispered against his lips before kissing him. Her hands left the wall and cupped his face and she fell back, taking him with her.

* * *

Kagome didn't know when her clothes had come off but she felt the sharp claws drawing blood from her delicate body. But she moaned as she felt his naked skin against her. She felt as if she were on fire.

She cried out his name in an urgent plea and he kissed her again, his fangs hurting her.

"What are we doing?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome looked at him, her eyes focusing on his amber eyes.

"Don't you know?" She asked as she freed her legs from under him and wound them around him, bucking her hips against him.

"This is real?" He stated. Kagome realized that it was a warning. That after this…there was no turning back.

"It seems to be." She stated kissing his jaw and sucking at the base of his throat.

A deep purr emanated from him as he kissed her again. Kagome noticed that his burns were healing. And her wounds were closing up.

That was…very strange.

"Inuyasha…" She called out, mentally berating herself for little things like this get in the way.

"Shut up, bitch…" He commanded as he touched her. She gasped at the sensation.

It was…so…much better than that….

She was wet and ready for him.

Suddenly he felt her withdraw from him, she was panicking. It was in her eyes!

"Miko?" He asked, his voice rough with emotion.

"I…" Kagome tried. She was seventeen, human and a miko.

What was she doing naked under a hanyou?

"I can't hold back…" Inuyasha bit out and Kagome stared at him in wonder as his eyes were slowly switching from amber to red…

"This is not meant to be…" Inuyasha said…his voice…changed.

He never lost control like this with any female.

But Kagome, losing all her fear and doubts, lost herself to the sensation. Cursing and repenting would come later.

She hugged him and brought him down, kissing him. She touched the crass purple marks on his cheeks and she knew…he was fighting to stay in control.

"Let go…" She whispered but cried out as he turned her on her back and entered her with one quick and forceful thrust.

She felt her barrier break and the inexperienced muscles stiffen at this sudden intrusion.

But the feeling gave way to a strange and new pleasure.

He lifted her on her all fours but suddenly she felt very weak. He held her instead as if holding on to his dear life.

And then…it was all red. The passion, their violent mating…even though the demon in him recognized the weak too young human, he couldn't hold back.

He took her again and again, and she met him with equal ferocity that shocked him.

It was as if…she was made for him. Her body was made to love his, for it fit perfectly in every way. His claws dug into her skin again drawing blood and so did she when her small teeth dug into his arm.

When they both finally came, Inuyasha howled drowning her cries.

Then, his fangs elongated and he sunk them into her.

He closed her mouth to shut out her cries and he fell back, taking her in top of him this time.

He slowly released her and she fell off him at the side panting heavily.

She fell next to him, his head next to her shoulder. Her hands still held his and she tugged. He was still in his demon form and Inuyasha turned to face her with a low growl.

He covered her and nuzzled against her neck. Kagome held his body as if holding a trembling child.

He was trembling indeed.

It receded and she felt him calm down. He seemed to reduce in size, his hair that had grown wild returned to normalcy, so did his fingers.

She stiffened as pleasure shot through her again, desire cutting her, as he lapped at the wound he'd inflicted.

"Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I want you…again…you've tortured me for many months now…" Inuyasha said, his face buried in her chest.

They were glowing in a weird mix of red and violet…purple…

But she sensed a powerful demon aura approaching.

Kagome's eyes widened.

_He wanted her again?_

* * *

**A/N**: What can I say?? You have to say something guys!! Reviews please!! As many as you can!! Oh yeah…I have a cute (just a word, its nothing close to cute) idea for a one shot. So shud it be Inu Kag or Rin Sessh?? I know most of you like Rin Sessh pairing, so…tell me. Which one do you want… 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Sorry for late update. Thank you for the reviews soooooo much!!!

A shock awaits you at the end of this chapter. So don't tell me you were not warned.

* * *

**Stormy Rapture**

* * *

Inuyasha got up and collected her clothes.

"Wear them." He ordered as he hurried for his clothes in the wardrobe.

Kagome slipped into her clothes quickly and felt Kirara hovering in the balcony.

Inuyasha had just gotten into his jeans, black of course.

"Inuyasha…"Kagome called out and he turned sharply.

"What?" He whispered and she smiled jogging to him. She embraced him and kissed his cheek.

"Why did you bite me? Do you always bite your rutting bitches?" She asked sweetly and Inuyasha froze.

Of course, he'd almost bit her neck and marked her as his own. But…somehow common sense had prevailed in the nick of the moment and he'd sunk his fangs on her right side near her breast, leaving two bright spots that would take…lot of time to heal. But what shocked him the most was the words she had uttered.

He frowned looking into her not-so-innocent-any-more chocolate brown orbs.

"Do you take me for a fool?" She whispered again against his lips and she kissed him hard taking advantage of his momentary confusion. She knew she had the same mind numbing effect on him just as he had on her. She forced his lips apart and kissed him thoroughly.

Inuyasha gripped her tightly and then he slowly realized the sickly sweet taste of her lips and tongue. His eyes flew open and he saw that tears were gushing from her closed eyes. Her arms were wound tightly around his neck, imprisoning him and he tried to disengage her. His claws drew blood but she did not falter.

Then just as abruptly she let him go and Inuyasha's knees buckled as he sank down on his knees.

His eyes were as big as they could get and he spat out something green in color.

"What was that bitch?" He asked and she held him against her.

"That was a taste of your betrayal." She said and sensed the demonic aura increase.

"What did you do to me? Then why did you f me?" He rasped, pain shooting through him.

"Ending this cat and mouse game, of course. And that was unexpected of me. Although it was expected considering the way we behave around each other." Kagome said as he felt himself going numb all over. Kagome went down taking his whole weight against her body.

"You will be able to see and feel. But you won't be able to move a muscle. Just rest Inuyasha and watch." She whispered as her face was facing the door. Kirara flew to her and backed her up. Inuyasha's upper half rested on her arms and lap.

She didn't mind to wipe the silent but steady flow of tears. Inuyasha wanted to ask why the hell she was crying but couldn't. He couldn't move. At all.

* * *

The door burst open and Kagome covered Inuyasha in reflex as well as building up a barrier around them and Kirara.

Kirara growled and Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. Her lower lips were trembling and she shut her eyes, tears pushed out. She opened them and straightened to find a Tai youkai looking like Inuyasha sans doggy ears and plain face. Then came the famous wolves along with the demon she'd ousted.

The dog demon's face was cold and emotionless but the others showed surprise and especially the girls, disgust.

She took her bow and arrow and held them, Inuyasha still in her arms.

"I want you to watch this…" She whispered and others gasped, except Sesshoumaru of course.

She aimed it, her tears blurring her vision, and she released it.

She felt a last ounce from Inuyasha as he tensed and the arrow created an eerie pinkish glow enveloping all of them.

But as the glow cleared, Inuyasha and Kagome were mounted on Kirara.

"Ayame!" Sesshoumaru called out. The arrow didn't affect him; he realized it was not meant to affect him. But it had taken down the wolves and Kagura. And Ayame was…

"They will die, slowly." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha and nudged Kirara who flew right out.

Kouga was bleeding in many places and Ayame's eyes were fixed at a distant place. Kagura was thoroughly burnt.

And that was how Inuyasha last saw his pack, unable to do anything.

* * *

Inuyasha had a splitting head ache. He thought he was dead but the head ache reminded him, he was still alive. The place smelt shut out, stuffed and he could smell…mice!

He pulled at his hands and found them bound by a spell and so were his legs. He was gagged and he tried to spit the cloth out. But it seemed it was also a spell and winced as he felt something like acid in his mouth.

Not only that, the spells on his hands and legs were killing him with pain. He felt the same acid burn into his flesh.

He opened his eyes with great difficulty and took in the dark interior.

As he lay there, he started thinking.

Something pained a lot inside him when he realized that it was Kagome who'd done this to him.

"Well well well…look what do we have here? A hanyou? Inu-hanyou!" A voice said and he swung his eyes to the source. He still couldn't move his muscles much.

It was….Kagome?? No…his Kagome was younger than this miko and her eyes…much livelier.

Wait a minute! Did he just say 'his' Kagome? Kagome was the reason he was in this…place.

"How could you think that a half breed like you could touch a miko?" The woman spat at him and he sensed another demonic aura with her.

His eyes widened.

"For centuries…centuries…we have managed to steer clear away from scum like you and you think a worthless half breed like you could change it? I don't think so. But Kagome was smart enough wasn't she? She knows her place and your place." The miko said coldly that reminded him of his half brother.

"He is all yours, Onigumo." The miko said and a veiled person appeared. He smelt of demons but was a human.

"Let's start with pulling his claws off. Until he says about his pack. I want to know everything. I know that he was a master mind behind twenty seven assassination of monks and priests. And not to mention a few powerful demons. And he…touched Kagome. For that, I want him to be tortured slowly, painfully and…die a slow death. Make him repent his birth. What we do to him will very well teach the demons what we 'holy' ones are capable of…" She said in a same unemotional tone.

"Yes, Kikyou-san" The Onigumo guy saluted her and she shot Inuyasha one last cruel look.

* * *

The guy neared Inuyasha and took out the binding cloth from his mouth and Inuyasha spat out. He tried to control himself but he could feel the rise of bile as well as a metallic taste work up his throat.

Helplessly he retched, with blood too.

The guy clicked his tongue and chuckled.

"How pathetic! Really, I am reduced to torture this." The guy said and pulled Inuyasha's hair so as to see his face.

"How about some lights?" The guy asked and with a flick of his hands, light flooded the dark place and Inuyasha winced and shut his eyes. It hurt him a lot.

Then he felt a powerful blow that almost cracked his jaw.

"You are one stupid demon. You should have controlled your human emotions. And because of that, demons lose a pretty good brain for their operations." Onigumo said as Inuyasha felt blood fill his mouth again.

Then he felt the guy leave him and stride off from him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. He was bracing himself for another onslaught.

He was lifted in the air before he was flung across the room and onto a wall. Not just an ordinary wall, but it had nails that pierced his skin everywhere it touched. They were tipped in acid!

Inuyasha cried out and the blood oozed out from his mouth. He almost choked due to it.

He felt pressure on his front body and the nails dug deep.

"Inuyasha. Aged fifty eight…hmm…you do look twenty something. Fathered by the great Inutaisho and Izayoi. An ungrateful slut who wouldn't listen to us. I still remember her, the last time she met us. She was carrying you of course. She was being chased by…none other than your half brother Sesshoumaru. She claimed that she loved your father and your worthless existence as a gift! Funny…how half a century later I see you all grown up, working under the same demon who took your mother's life." Onigumo's hateful voice echoed.

"Shut your hole, you bastard! She died saving me from the fucking priests." Inuyasha screamed at him.

"Haha…you bought that trash Inuyasha. You should have remembered. Didn't she jump off the cliff while Sesshoumaru held your collar?" Onigumo probed and Inuyasha winced as he felt his jeans literally torn off him painfully.

But he remembered it…slowly. Nothing could stop him from reverting back to the seven year old who craved his mother's love. But he did witness his own death. The way his brother had sent demons to kill him afterward.

Painful memories tore at him and seemed to hit him from all the sides.

Oh no!

He cried out as he saw his mother jump off the cliff. Sesshoumaru had promised her that he would let Inuyasha live if she died. She had promptly given up her life.

Then he was left to fend for himself. The darkness enveloped him and he felt cornered, his body ripped apart and a heavy emotion threatening to break his chest.

True, it was the priests who were after her for his life. They wouldn't harm her because she was a 'victimized' human cursed with a hanyou child.

Sesshoumaru had killed them instantly and he still remembered the way she stood trembling but with self pride before Sesshoumaru.

But that was in the past. His brother had found him again, toned him, and helped him from the life of the low dirt and grit. He owed the better part of his life time to Sesshoumaru.

He closed his eyes and tried to think something…good in his life.

Visions of the time he'd spent with Ayame flashed. She was his first demon girl friend. He could also give her credit to treating him as someone when all the others thought low of him.

Then, even if he didn't like Kouga, the times he spent with him. Be it sparring, fighting along side, teasing…everything.

Shippou… He didn't see the runt in six months. The last he'd seen him, he'd grudgingly accepted to go to school in London. He liked the kitsune runt he'd saved from demons. Not that he ever showed it.

But the only person who brought him calm amidst chaos and pain was that person who was responsible for opening all the wounds and the current predicament.

Kagome!

He recalled her bright eyes, her full lips that were always curved in a smile, her scent that was very soothing, her black hair that mixed with his silver mane to give a glorious art work and her blooming body that had received him in a very…welcoming and warm way.

The feel of her silky strands in his hair…the way she moaned and tasted like honey.

The way her child-woman body accommodated his full grown hanyou….the very thought made him hard again.

No! The bitch is killing him right now. She was splitting him into half, making him doubt his sanity. She had driven him half insane in his dreams and now that she was very real…she seemed to be the reason he was going to die!

Something gripped him painfully around his hips and brought him down smack down to the floor.

He stifled his moan in pain as he felt his bones crack in few places.

Whip lashes were given liberally and tears of pain eased from his lids.

"Now…I want you to tell me where your head quarter is. I know it's not that regal mansion you all live in. It's just a place to stay. And more importantly…where is the crystal box?" Onigumo coaxed him and Inuyasha spat on his face.

Onigumo's face twisted as he wiped that bloody saliva off his face.

"You filthy half breed! You are not going anywhere until you give me the details. Who works with you, where Sesshoumaru actually stays…and oh…by the way…your ex is dead. That wolf demon, orange haired nymph. I liked her though." Onigumo said and walked away.

He smirked when he heard Inuyasha's angry scream and cursing turned into an agonizing howl.

* * *

Kagome smoothed Souta's forehead tenderly and pressed a light kiss on his bruised cheeks.

A stray tear seeped out and she wiped it away angrily.

How could he do this?

And she had gone ahead and happily allowed him to make love to her!

Make love?? She shook her head as if to punish herself and held it when it pained.

Yeah right. He had used her like….like…a prostitute! And she had allowed it. She had even matched him which made her question her own character. Her hands went to her right side and she winced at the sting of the bite wound.

She never knew demons bit in height of excitement. They did bite but that would be even more severe, in case of an attack. And this was not even a …hickey!

But somehow she had managed to do her job and bring him to Kikyou! Although she didn't know what the great miko had to do with an ordinary lackey like him. She frowned.

But Kikyuo's interest in him had been strange.

Nevertheless Kagome's heart ached for him. She could still feel the tears that had not stopped since she'd kissed him with that potion to paralyze him. She hadn't wanted to kill the wolves. She…didn't want to harm anyone.

Damn the family duties! She didn't want to be a miko anymore.

She wanted to…to…be with Inuyasha!

A cry tore from her throat when she realized that…that she had fallen in love with that egotistical, conceited, stupid, despicable hanyou! _Hanyou_ for heaven's sake!

And she barely knew him.

It was just two days ago she'd seen him! Two days and somewhere she had fallen in love with him. But wait a minute! She had been fighting with him all along except in that illusion and that cursed half hour!

And that was just…pure unadulterated lust!

That had left her very sore. He was just so big! God only knew how he'd fit! She wouldn't be able to walk properly for…at least a week. But thinking about that…made her…want to be under him. Again! Kiss him and hold him.

That was just X-rated lust that was…unimaginable for a seventeen year old!

When did this love happen?

She groaned ignoring Souta.

Why did she have to come back to Japan? She could have dealt with the demons back in L.A who were vampires. They were more dangerous than these dog demons…wolves and…a certain silver haired inu-hanyou!

* * *

"Kagome…its okay. Don't cry!" Sango's voice soothed over her and Kagome hugged her tightly.

"Shh…Souta and Miroku will be just fine, darling. Don't you worry…" Sango whispered and Kagome nodded.

She had to find Kikyou and ask about Inuyasha. She had to find him.

Something was eating her inside and she knew it was Inuyasha.

"Kikyou?" She asked and Sango stiffened.

"She asked for you. I told her you needed to sleep. She…" Sango was cut off.

"Where is she?" Kagome demanded and Sango frowned.

"She is at the Shrine." Sango said and Kagome got up.

"I am taking Kirara. You don't mind?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded.

"No problem." Sango answered and Kagome turned to face her in a hurry.

"And yeah. When Miroku comes around, tell him I am no longer his betrothed." She smiled at the elder girl and dashed off.

Sango looked at the spot where Kagome had been standing and smiled slowly. Which eventually turned to a full blown grin.

Kagome pressed her knees together as it throbbed there and winced. She had run! She could be so stupid at times. She just had to find Inuyasha…and then…and then what?

He would probably kill her. No…he _will_ kill her.

She knew she had to stop thinking of him. She would ask Kikyou to send her back along with Souta. She missed her Mother and Grandpa. She wanted them so badly.

Suddenly a thought occurred and she froze.

She had not taken any precaution! She could be very well pregnant!

And she was just seventeen!! And she didn't even know how old Inuyasha was. He looked…at least six years elder to her!

She remembered the last moment when something warm had filled up inside her and she closed her eyes.

But first things first. She had to find him first and then take it from there. Or maybe…just one last look at him before she turned a coward and ran back home. The thought itself was so disturbing that she chose to ignore it for a moment.

* * *

"Kagome Higurashi! Welcome." Onigumo's voice echoed around her and Kagome turned to him sharply. She couldn't understand the sudden awareness, the sudden increase in her pulse rate. The times when she had felt like this had everything to with Inuyasha.

She turned to look at him and bowed.

"Onigumo-sama!" Kagome greeted him and smiled lightly.

Her smile faltered at the flicker of displeasure on his face, momentary though.

"Kikyou asked for me." She supplied and Onigumo turned away from her and walked to a veiled place.

He pressed a button on the wall and the veil opened.

"Go ahead, Kagome." Onigumo ordered and she stepped closer, cautiously.

She frowned at the display that seemed to be heavily protected.

It was a very shoddy and rusted old sword that seemed to be sealed.

"What is this?" She asked and Onigumo drew back.

"That is Tetsusaiga. A very powerful sword that was made from an equally powerful ancient demon. It belonged to the Inutaisho clan." Onigumo said in a low voice and Kagome nodded. None of it made sense. Especially the powerful part. It looked pretty useless not worth a dime but it could used to cause bodily harm _if_ the person knew how to use it.

"Okay. Why are you showing this to me?" Kagome asked and Onigumo nudged her toward it.

"It is still not sure how it came into possession of the priests but…it can be touched by a person, more specifically human. Demons can not touch it. It slays a hundred in a single blow. It used to, according to the legends." Onigumo said and Kagome frowned again.

A sword in a demon clan that was made for the protection of…humans?

"And you are to take care of it. Kikyou was guarding it and now, its passed on to you." He said and she looked at him sharply.

He nodded and she went opening the glass covering.

Power sparked and she thought she felt something. She closed her hands on it and her eyes snapped shut.

It was just a second and she saw…Inuyasha.

She drew the sword and it came easily. It weighed like a feather.

"It is for you to protect least it should fall into wrong hands." Onigumo instructed and she nodded.

"Kagome carefully examined the almost fossilized sword and gasped.

"It has a twin?" She asked and Onigumo showed surprise.

"Yes. It does. Again a mystery. A demon sword that could…give life! It was called the Tenseiga and I don't know much about it. The last time I heard the grapevine, it was entrusted to Kaede about fifty years ago, who was in Germany! Now we don't know what happened to her or the sword!" Onigumo supplied and she nodded.

"There is something Kikyou wanted you to see. The monks will take you. I hope you are satisfied with the results." Onigumo said cryptically and Kagome got confused.

What now?

But her heart's racing speed and the sweat that broke all over told her.

It had something to do with Inuyasha!

And by that cruel twist to Onigumo's mouth, she dreaded it.

* * *

"You let her go ALONE?" Miroku thundered and Sango winced.

"Miroku, don't you understand?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Sango, you don't understand. I have tried so hard to…to…prevent this. Kagome was never meant to be mine. She was…meant to be with that hanyou…I tried to prevent it but…nobody can change fate. And we are going to lose her." Miroku said and Sango's eyes widened.

"What are you saying?" Sango whispered and Miroku turned away from her and closed her eyes.

"She is going to die!" He said.

* * *

Kagome's blood went straight to her head and she could feel her heart hammering. Her whole face started to burn even as the cry ripped from her that was drowned by the violence taking place before her. The tetsusaiga strapped to her back pulsed and scraped at her back yet again but she was too caught up to notice.

She cried his name…in alarm, in a rush of a great emotion and anger…

And then she felt the explosion and her eyes widened as she saw the scene before her enact as if in a slow motion picture.

She was thrown back, part of her face badly burnt by the fire and she fell down, her head cracking against the cold rock beneath her. She felt blood pooling around her, red in front of her and her heart lurched in pain. Not for her but for…her love.

Her hands reached toward him but….there was nothing over there. Only body parts falling down and she knew…that he was dead.

An agonized cry escaped her and she closed her eyes shutting out the dark, violent scene in front of her. She curled to a ball much against her protesting body and prayed to God that he took her life as well!

Inuyasha was dead…

And she no longer had to be alive.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay guys….reviews please….I am so sorry that am late. And yes, Kagome is still not Inuyasha's mate. Sorry guys…I told you…it's a dark fic!

What happened, are you asking? Well…stick around to find out.

The story takes a turn and goes fast track from next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. Although I wish I did. Hmm….

**A/N:** Sorry guys! Something wrong with my computer. Had problems uploading this chapter since I opened my account to find my stories section absolutely empty!! I was shocked and fretted a lot and finally here I am, updating from my college computer!

Anyway….update is here.

**

* * *

**

**Stormy rapture**

* * *

Chapter seven

_Kagome stepped forward slowly and with each step, her chest seemed to become heavy, dread creeping up on her. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath that did nothing to ease her tensed nerves._

_A monk laid an arm gently on her and she jerked away as if stung. Although the monk's face showed confusion and hurt, Kagome's eyes blazed fire on him and she walked briskly this time. It was still aching, her whole body, and due to the violent mating with the hanyou. She was still aware of the continuous sting of the bite he'd given her. And the sweet ache in the places she hadn't known could ache, reminded her how much she'd behaved wantonly. How much she had fallen in love with him. And the fear in her heart was a testament to that. Fear for him, for her love, even if the love was forbidden, unheard of, and totally abnormal._

_The monks opened the door and gestured her inside, apprehension and distaste clear in their faces._

_Kagome went in and it took time for her to adjust to the dark place. There was one window that was covered with soot that seemed to illuminate the room to its full potential, though it was minimal. The smell of the place appalled her, of rats and rotting flesh and...blood. Fear again squeezed her and she shook her head. Then she saw a hunched figure, lying down and her heart plummeted down. It was silhouetted and she took a hasty step backward coming to collide with a hard chest._

_"Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice teased her ears and she withdrew hastily from the person behind her, facing him with her hands glowing in energy as a self defense._

_It was indeed Inuyasha._

_She looked back at the figure lying down and a cry that tore from her throat was stifled. It was Inuyasha again! But in near death state. She bit her lip, her heart hammering heavily against her ribs as sweat prickled between her breasts. Fear...gripped her in vice grip._

_"You betrayed me." Inuyasha whispered and she shook her head._

_"No...Kikyou said it was my duty." Kagome winced inward at the shaky tone of her voice. Tears were threatening to spill and she batted her eyelashes to control them._

_Inuyasha smirked and his lips twisted derisively._

_"Hmm...and you promptly gave her what she had ordered for? But you fucked me as a slut before and then in all miko glory did your duty. You thought I was a weakling because of my impure blood?" Inuyasha's words pierced her and she took a shattered step back._

_"Look at you now, the expression on your face priceless. You are better than any actress I've ever seen, bitch! I have to give it to you, you are by far the most brilliant mikos I've ever fought and...killed." Inuyasha's cold voice draped around her and she wrapped her arms around herself. She was shuddering at the cold atmosphere in the room, the smell of scum making her dizzy._

_"You reek of me; even your lips bear my name." Inuyasha said cruelly and she closed her ears with both hands as this was turning into one nightmare. No! She didn't want any of this._

_"Yes...yes. And I am ashamed to love someone who holds me in contempt." Kagome whispered and there was a shocked silence._

_A low growl of anger reverberated from him and she shrunk back further into the damp, cold, unforgiving room._

_"No miko. You are wrong. I don't hold you in contempt. I hate you. I hate you for who you are. You were a good lay and that is all there is to it." Inuyasha said and was in front of her in a second. His clawed hands reached for her throat and tears fell freely now. His claws dug deep into the soft flesh of her neck and she opened her eyes to look at him. _

_Her eyes widened at the monstrosity of wounds he had. He was totally bloody with dried blood caked in his beautiful silver hair and she frowned. His face had many bruises, his body ruthlessly beaten and she felt the shiver of his weakness as he held her neck._

_She felt the ground give way as he lifted her off the ground._

_She heard him say one last wounding expletive and she closed her eyes fully, her heart refusing to believe it was Inuyasha who was hurting her physically as well as verbally._

_Then she was thrown away with so much force that she coiled herself dreading the painful impact with the earth._

_But she collected herself in last second and closed her eyes in concentration. She was out of that window, breaking it, the shards of the glass cutting her only barely and she landed safely outside. She turned to face Inuyasha full on and stopped dead._

_Inuyasha was not standing there anymore but was the wretched figure hunched low on the ground._

_She frowned and bit her lower lip so hard trying to gauge what had happened in there. And then she realized the room was cursed that even the sun light couldn't penetrate the black magic and darkness in there. And Inuyasha was all alone, suffering in there._

_She had to break this._

_Then she saw Onigumo in there who sported bruises and wounds like Inuyasha. He shook himself looking into her eyes and Kagome's eyes widened as he turned to his normal self._

_"He dies because of you." Onigumo mouthed and Kagome gasped, her hands pressing her mouth in attempt to stop her from crying out loud._

_She had crossed the line and...Inuyasha was paying for it!_

_"No...NO!" She cried out finally but met with a black barrier that threw her back._

Kagome's blood went straight to her head and she could feel her heart hammering. Her whole face started to burn even as the cry ripped from her that was drowned by the violence taking place before her. The tetsusaiga strapped to her back pulsed and scraped at her back yet again but she was too caught up to notice.

She cried his name…in alarm, in a rush of a great emotion and anger…

And then she felt the explosion and her eyes widened as she saw the scene before her enact as if in a slow motion picture.

She was thrown back, part of her face badly burnt by the fire and she fell down, her head cracking against the cold rock beneath her. She felt blood pooling around her, red in front of her and her heart lurched in pain. Not for her but for…her love.

Her hands reached toward him but….there was nothing over there. Only body parts falling down and she knew…that he was dead.

An agonized cry escaped her and she closed her eyes shutting out the dark, violent scene in front of her. She curled to a ball much against her protesting body and prayed to God that he took her life as well!

Inuyasha was dead…

And she no longer had to be alive.

_She welcomed the darkness and scarlet that enveloped her. For it brought her close to Inuyasha and the color of their relationship and the color of her love. The cursed black and the all consuming and destroying flaming red._

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kouga pushed forward and Sesshoumaru broke the barrier that was weak. He could already smell his bother's scent all over the place. Much worse, his blood as he'd been dragged along the dark corridors of the place.

"Dark magic..." Kouga whispered in distaste and Sesshoumaru slanted his head as if to second his opinion. The whole place gave him chills as he felt the death and pain of so many souls. And the foolish pup was here! He had to find him and get out in order to save Inuyasha from getting mentally scarred beyond help.

Kouga's grip on the sword tightened and he was again overcome by sorrow as his clothes still smelt of Ayame. His beautiful, sweet Ayame, who'd been the promise of his life. And now they had Inuyasha in this-hell. Yes, it was indeed hell and was shocked that the priests had a place like this. Although it looked like shrine from the outside, the back building that was almost a mansion had a dark force to it that repelled everything, yet pulling everything into it as a black hole.

Some priests spotted them but none of their binding sutras and spells worked on either of them. And with one whip of Sesshoumaru's poison tipped claws, the priests slid to ground.

And then Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha's voice or rather...a hollow imitation of it.

He smelt the miko too and Inuyasha. He smelt another scent that totally threw him off balance. It was neither human nor priest. But reeked of hundreds of demons, rotting one at that.

He heard the glass splinter and then the anguished cry of the miko.

"Kouga!" He ordered, his voice for the first time showed an emotion.

Kouga backed him as he broke the wall and entered the room.

The abrupt entrance shook both the demons to the core, the scent, the current, the agony, pain, fear, disappointment, disillusionment, many dark emotions attacking them from all the sides. Sesshoumaru pushed Kouga back from the cursed room whose eyes were already stricken and the life seemed to be drawn from him. In the dark he searched Inuyasha and found his crumpled form.

For the first time, Sesshoumaru did something new.

'Please, father. Let him not be hurt that much, that he can not be saved.' Sesshoumaru dived for his brother and picked him up and shot toward Kouga, taking the brunt of the sheer power that was going to quake the whole mansion. He single handedly picked up both Inuyasha and Kouga and shot upward, to the side.

The explosion shook the ground and Sesshoumaru crashed against a tree. He dropped both of them and drew a haggard breath.

Inuyasha suddenly opened his eyes and his battered body moved as if responding some call.

"Father..." Inuyasha mumbled, his eyes fighting to stay open but his body had had enough, Sesshoumaru held him back, and Inuyasha slumped against him.

"Sesshy..."Inuyasha acknowledged his brother and his hands held on tighter to his shirt.

"Close your eyes, pup." Sesshoumaru ordered although his voice was gentle.

"You came for me..." Inuyasha whispered burying his face into Sesshoumaru's chest and Sesshoumaru allowed him to do that.

He knew Inuyasha would first hang himself before he did anything like this and he would see to it that Inuyasha was biting dust before he touched him but...this was different.

Kouga was a silent spectator who turned his head away as Sesshoumaru looked at him. A silent pact passed between them.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and she flinched, it hurt badly.

She sat up and found herself in bare essentials. Her whole body sported bruises and wounds and her lips thinned. She looked at the digital clock and it said four in the evening. Funny, how things can happen. Only in the morning she had been with Inuyasha who'd given her the most wonderful time of her entire life. And only he gave her the most painful experience on the same day.

She looked up around the room and it spun for a second before falling into proper place.

It was her room and she stared into the mirror.

"You slept with the enemy." Kikyuo's cold voice condemned her and Kagome closed her eyes.

It all came rushing back and nothing could save her from the intense pain, killing sorrow and burning anger.

"Your body doesn't have much from the shrine incident but from the nasty coupling you had with that muck. Look at you, having claw marks and a tell tale bite mark! You disgust me Kagome. You have become filthy and every inch of your body has his name on it!" Kikyuo's cold voice cut through her and Kagome got up abruptly.

"Stop it. You heartless creature! How could you! I trusted you; Miroku trusted you...we all trusted you. Why? Why so much pain, so much death? For what?" Kagome cracked up ignoring her body's protest.

"It is the way things have always been. But it is okay, Kagome. You need time. It happens, you are young after all. After all, demons can be sensually and physically alluring. This can be forgotten. You are a powerful miko, my equal, and my own. I will help you forget this accident..."Kikyou was cut off.

"Accident? You call him an accident? No, my dear Kikyou. I love him, yes, I love that hanyou. You took his life because of me...and you expect me to forget and move on? Like you said...look at me. He has claimed me, I am his possession. He is in me and you can do nothing to..." Kagome felt a sharp sting on her face and winced in pain. She surprised herself when she realized her voice had gone up in a terrible shrill. She was bleeding as she saw the mirror. It was the burn that scarred the left side of her face and it was bleeding!

"Silence, you ignorant fool! You are letting your age and emotions to overtake you. Remember who you are!" Kikyuo's voice thundered and Kagome screamed.

"No...you are dangerous than the demons. You wicked witch...all of you. I despise you. I don't want this anymore." Kagome screamed as she broke the mirror. It splintered everywhere and Kagome looked at Kikyou whose face was a cold mask of shock and disbelief.

Kagome picked up a glass shard and smiled sweetly at Kikyou.

"Forget Inuyasha who is in my blood? You want to see?" Kagome asked as she ripped her already bruised flesh into Japanese characters.

Kikyuo's eyes widened at Kagome's action because she was slashing Inuyasha's name into her hand and blood flowed freely. And she barely knew Japanese!

"What curse did he place on you?" Kikyuo's amazed tone reached Kagome but tears of pain blurred her eyes, she bit into her already swollen lower lip to stop the cry of pain.

"Yeah...a curse...called love. Ever heard of it?" Kagome sneered and Kikyou turned white.

" You think he will love you back if he were alive? He is a demon more Kagome, human less. He wouldn't think twice before taking your body that you shamelessly give or your life that you say he already has! You were trained to contain the emotions while dealing with demons! " Kikyou said and Kagome laughed bitterly.

"Oh yes. As if they don't have any of them. Why Kikyou? Don't they have emotions like the rest of us? Why are they so despised? And who is Onigumo?" Kagome asked, walking on the glass and Kikyou looked at her through the broken glasses shattered on the floor. Blood added to their broken beauty and Kikyou looked up sharply.

Kikyou left abruptly and Kagome heard Miroku's concerned voice.

"She is beyond reasoning." Kikyuo's voice echoed and Kagome's lips twisted. She was never going back.

* * *

She looked around the room and her gaze settled on her cupboard. She walked toward it, pain and a certain insanity giving her driving power. She opened the door and pulled down a drawer. Out scattered white sheets, paints and charcoal. And some of her artwork which she picked up with bloody hands and threw them out the window.

She took the charcoal and looked at it.

"Kagome? Sweetie..." Sango's voice broke as she saw Kagome's disheveled state.

Miroku drew in a shocked breath.

"Get out..." Kagome's voice sounded soft yet menacing.

"Kagome..." Miroku called out with apprehension.

"I said GET OUT!" She screamed turning on to them and both of them froze.

Apart from the fury, both saw something else blaze in her otherwise innocent beautiful eyes.

Insanity!

She slammed the door behind them and dropped to her knees and let go of the pent up emotions.

She cried for herself, she cursed herself, cursed the world that was, cried for her doomed love...cried for her loss...pain...

Miroku was stunned at the heart wrenching cries and tears spilled out without his knowledge.

Souta touched him and Miroku pulled him in an embrace. He looked at Sango who seemed to realize something.

"We have lost her, haven't we? Our Kagome is dead." Sango said slowly and Miroku bent his face down and hugged Souta fiercely.

* * *

Kagura's hands trembled as she worked on Inuyasha's wounds. She hadn't seen anyone tortured this much. At one point, she let out a frustrated scream, low though and closed her eyes.

"Get up." Sesshoumaru ordered and she got up reluctantly.

Sesshoumaru took the cloth from her and pressed it against his wounds and the doctor came. The room was changed with medications brought in. The whole room had been transformed to that of a hospital one. Wires and IV's were stuck on Inuyasha and they immediately began treatment.

Sesshoumaru came out to find Kouga who still speechless. His eyes still had a stunned expression.

Sesshoumaru nodded to Kagura to take care of him. He wouldn't lose Inuyasha. He wouldn't lose another member.

His head turned sharply to the scream that came from Inuyasha's room, Kagura's head snapped at Sesshoumaru and Kouga too blinked.

Sesshoumaru rushed into Inuyasha's room and stood watching the doctors struggling to control Inuyasha.

He was writhing in pain and his screams were pained and angry. His eyes were closed…he was reliving the time he'd spent in the dark shrine!

One of the doctors placed a hand on his chest and chanted something and Inuyasha's screams turned into whines and sobs and painful howls.

Sesshoumaru covered the distance in a second and held his brother in place.

"Listen to me Inuyasha. This is Sesshoumaru. Listen to my voice. Come out…come out of that place. Hold on to my voice." Sesshoumaru commanded and Inuyasha's claws dug into his arms but Sesshoumaru didn't bat an eyelid.

But it worked and Inuyasha calmed down.

The doctor, who'd restrained him, fell back against the wall looking shocked.

"Where was he?" The demon doctor asked, fear and terror evident in his voice.

Sesshoumaru turned around to face the rest of the pack and the cold fury in his frame and eyes chilled them.

"We are going to find the miko and kill her. Everyone, by the next morning." Sesshoumaru said, it sounded more like an oath and they bowed down to the leader.

* * *

It was abnormal. There were no barriers although the presence of miko power was evident. Kouga and Sesshoumaru entered the building easily and Kagura backed them up. There were several other Wolf demons that'd surrounded the place.

It was a bloody mess by the time they finally threw open the door of Houshi residence. There were monks who stood up for a fight and who were slain without a sound.

Sesshoumaru heard something of a tape being played and strong stench of blood. That miko's blood. No, she can not be dead. Her death was in his hands only.

He walked by many priests who were turned to fizzling mass of flesh and bones by his poison whip alone!

He stopped at the door and suddenly, he was intimidated by the idea of what he might see inside. There seemed to some cheery video going on but the sadness and pain and the stench of blood was strong beyond the door. The miko was certainly in there.

He opened the door and went in.

His looked at the broken T.V in which a party tape was being played.

The miko was smiling into the camera and her cheery persona struck him. Such innocence, happiness, youth was not something he'd seen in a long time.

She was dancing with a human female, younger than her, well, both looked young. Many of them looked American and they were dancing happily to a pop song.

But he noticed the crack on the television and looked around freezing.

It was empty. But his eyes widened a fraction when he looked at the walls.

It was full of sketches, charcoal sketches of Inuyasha! The whole room was a mess, bloody and part of the room was covered in shattered glass and blood was all over them. Some of his sketches were bloody too.

And right before him, he saw Kagome in many places at once. On the bed, thrashing out as tears oozed out of her puffy, red eyes. She was crouching on the floor, barely wearing anything other than the hospital-like gown, drawing vigorously. She was standing near the walls, smoothing the charcoal hair with her bloody hands giving red color to his hair.

He saw her breaking the mirror and someone else too, all black and so frighteningly ugly hovering over Kagome who was near the mirror. But the scary image disappeared at once when Kagome broke the mirror and Sesshoumaru felt something chilly creep along the spine.

And lastly, all the Kagomes came together as one who was crumpled on the floor in fetus form and crying, her hands outstretched, lifeless eyes with Inuyasha's name on her lips.

He sat down abruptly on the bed and frowned over the room and what he'd seen. Why had he seen it?

What was that frightening thing? But one thing was clear…whatever it was, it was deep inside her and had shattered once she broke the mirror.

Kouga came in shouting Kagome's name and stood still, shocked.

"What the?" He whispered and Sesshoumaru noted some of the sketches of Inuyasha's were of his childhood.

His eyebrows went up as he concentrated on one last sketch that hit right home.

It was Inuyasha, seven years old, battered and bloody, like he was on the day Izayoi had died, and Kagome was holding him affectionately in a warm embrace.

The miko loved his brother!

"What do we do now?" He asked uncertainly and Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Leave. She is beyond physical pain and death." Sesshoumaru said in finality.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He was in his room. He let out a breath and shuddered. Memories came rushing back which he dismissed as nightmare. But the throbbing pain made him get up and wince as the pain spread everywhere.

He cried out and that brought Kagura and Kouga rushing in.

Sesshoumaru was at once at his side and Inuyasha blinked at him. Sesshoumaru had been there all along?

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his shoulder which was shrugged off.

Inuyasha was awake and the memories were haunting him. Whatever happened back there…

His demon was taking over, just as it always took over when the hanyou couldn't cope with the threat.

"Inuyasha!" Kagura called out as she hit him and the demon snarled at her.

Finally Inuyasha's red gaze fell on Kouga and jumped to him.

"Kouga…"Inuyasha's gruff demon voice cracked and Kouga looked at him shocked.

"Ayame…she is…dead?" Inuyasha said, amber returning and Kouga looked away as Inuyasha went down on his knees, his hands holding onto Kouga's waist and sliding down, yet not letting him go.

"No…."Inuyasha screamed, pain and anger bursting out. It was just a matter of seconds before the screams turned into mournful howl that was soon joined by Kouga and all the other canine demons throughout the mansion.

As for Sesshoumaru, he noticed Inuyasha's wounds starting to bleed again and closed his eyes.

But the frightening figure he saw at Kagome's room came back and so did Kagome's sketch with little Inuyasha and he opened his eyes. He couldn't help feel a little compassionate for the miko who seemed to have taken it a bit hard. She was just a teenager. And the transformation of her cheery self into something of a torn doll was…disturbing even to a demon like him.

It seemed that it would take sometime to overcome this one.

They needed to go somewhere different to forget this…emotionally taxing hell.

But he knew, this was not over, since Inuyasha was alive and Kagome was alive too, somewhere.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay people! Chapter seven updated and you have read. You thought I would let the lead character die?? NAW!! I know its black, this whole chapter and red too. I tried typing as much as I can, making it more…graphic and if u guys don't understand something, lemme know, okay?

Reviews please….can I expect at least 10?? Haha…okay…okay…I can see you guys rolling eyes, but hey, reviews PLEASE!

Next chapter….SHIPPOU!!! He makes his grand entrance! Yippee….!! And Kaede and Rin-chan too!! What say?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha! Nor the song that I've used for this chapter. It is a song called 'Ghost of a rose' by Night Blackmore. Nice song, gothic at east from my point of view.

**A/N**: Hey guys!! Update is here. I thank you all for your reviews. I know this is a different kinda situation in the story. I dunno whether people have tried this, they sure have tried amnesia but I don't think this has been done. So ride along, am gonna take you for a ride. So be sure, you're with me!

* * *

Chapter eight

* * *

Inuyasha absently nodded to what Kouga was saying as he handed his passport to him. Sesshoumaru was already aboard the beautiful luxurious cruiser ship, the Shikon. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were going to Italy from England. Inuyasha remembered his teenage years when Sesshoumaru would take them on a cruise on a holiday every year. After they started working for him, it has stopped. And suddenly this was suggested but Inuyasha had been too drained to either refuse or accept.

The best part was the Greece waters. The Rhodes was fine, and then he remembered the town of Mykonos. It had tiny streets, that had delighted him, and windmills that were scattered here and there for no particular reason. He wondered whether they were still there. It was like a little Venice, with the buildings right on the edge of the sea and they were built on timber balconies to give that effect. Then the islands of Cyclades from the islands of Kithnos to Serifos, Paros, Kimolos which were surrounded by clear blue depths of the sea.

Inuyasha opened the executive suite and froze.

"Inuyasha!" He heard the loud squeal and a bundle of fur bustling toward him.

"Shippou?? Is that you?" Inuyasha asked quite lamely. Of course he was here! After all he was studying in a London school.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had saved this kitsune runt in a fight. He had been kidnapped from his parents, who were basically from London. His parents had been slaughtered right before the kid's very eyes and he had been quite difficult to handle then. But with Ayame's care and love, he'd changed and become one of them. Inuyasha had taken full responsibility of the three year old child then, now he was seven, he came up to Inuyasha's chest.

"I missed you! Did you miss me?" Shippou asked innocently and Inuyasha's warning signals started ringing in his brains.

"Whatever. Now, let me get to my room." Inuyasha pulled the kid up to his shoulder and found his bedroom, the one that was smaller than the master bedroom that was exclusively for Sesshoumaru.

As soon as they got to his room, Shippou bounded off to the bed and sniffed.

"Is it true about Ayame?" He asked slowly and Inuyasha felt a stab to chest.

"Yeah kid. I am sorry!" Inuyasha muttered and threw his back pack on the couch.

The sniffing became a big hiccup and not before long, Shippou was crying. And that was like twisting the knife in his chest.

"Shippou! You are a demon! A male one at that. Quit crying like a sissy!" Inuyasha barked and Shippou glared at him.

"You don't love Ayame that is why! You are such an idiot Inuyasha!" Shippou screamed full blast and Inuyasha froze. His face became white and Shippou's crying stopped. Ayame's loss still squeezed his heart.

And he was afraid to think of the Kagome, who'd suddenly disappeared without trace. He was not sure what exactly his feelings were for that miko who'd met him almost a month ago, who'd changed his life upside down. She had reopened bad memories and she was the same one to heal them even if she was not there. He had stopped dreaming about her, but there was still bitterness, not exactly hatred.

He was still nursing the wounds and his chest and head ached now with Shippou's antics.

Nobody told him what had happened to the miko, he'd checked out himself two weeks after by going to her place. It had been totally clean and no trace of Miroku or his demon slayer.

But the nightmares pursued, this time of a different kind. Of the time he'd spent with the priests. The pain was so real that he'd woken up howling many a times. And Ayame hadn't been there to console him.

And it was just as they left Japan to come to U.K that Inuyasha had slipped upon something in the store room of the mansion they'd lived.

They were video tapes and CDs. He'd been curious and opened them only to be shocked by the name on them. Kagome. Right from her birthdays to school plays, everything was there and he'd not known what to do. On an impulse he'd picked them up along with some books. That was when he'd confronted Kouga who told him everything he knew.

But Kouga hadn't seen what Sesshoumaru had seen.

So Inuyasha had convinced himself, that the conniving little bitch had fooled him, played his weakness, gave up to the big fish to be tortured and had disappeared from the face of this earth!

Just thinking about the blood he'd shed, the pain he'd felt, the emotions that were played with, mentally and physically he'd been abused, made his blood boiled thinking of that. And Ayame, his only friend, had been killed by Kagome!

He closed his eyes to control himself and bit his inner lip.

But for some reason he couldn't hold it against Kagome. He just couldn't bring himself to hate her enough to kill her if at all he saw her again.

Just thinking of her, brought the images of her wreathing under him, the way she'd felt against his skin, the way she'd smiled, glowed…

He banged his hands against the wall and winced in pain. It brought back the whole rush of emotions and he buckled, clutching at his pounding head.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Shippou's concerned shriek made him give a hard pound on the poor kitsune's head.

Right, the 'relaxing-break' had officially begun.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had left early and Inuyasha couldn't care less. But seeing that he was stuck with Shippou, not that he actually minded, he did like that kid and after all, he was supposed to be his legal guardian, he was a little disturbed. Because the kid kept picking up his disturbed waves and had started whining. He'd normally go and gamble or go for swimming or best, improve his skills with his favorite weapon, sword. But however he tried, he just didn't feel like it, not this time.

Eventually, Sesshoumaru came back before lunch and found Inuyasha sweating it out. He was actually pushing himself with his still battered body and Sesshoumaru called him. Inuyasha stopped and looked down, anywhere but Sesshoumaru.

"Change and we will go to meet Toutosai." Sesshoumaru ordered and Inuyasha's mind reeled. Great, now he had to put up with the nonsensical ramblings of the old man. But suddenly, Inuyasha felt something pull at him and glanced at Sesshoumaru who was at once before him. His legs gave way and it pained like hell all over. However, Sesshoumaru caught him, his eyes narrowing in severe contempt toward his half brother's careless behavior.

"You need rest. I will order your lunch to your room. But later, at seven, I want you to come down to the lounge for a business dinner." Sesshoumaru said and to Inuyasha's chagrin picked him up and deposited him unceremoniously on a cushioned sofa.

"Don't burn yourself out Inuyasha. You are delaying your own recovery." Sesshoumaru said his voice low. Inuyasha's head was bent and he nodded like a reprimanded child. It was a bit out of character and Sesshoumaru found it aggravating that he felt like beating the day lights out of Inuyasha. It was not in him to care for anybody, but the feeling of being an alpha in their pack and added to that, the sudden surge of blood related concern was bugging Sesshoumaru to no end. To top that, the moment he'd set foot on this ship, something had started to niggle inside him, something unsettling him.

And as for Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru thought, who'd never encourage these gestures, was still affected by the incident that had happened a month ago. Instead of becoming cynical, rude, brash, hard and violent like how he'd retaliated to his mother's death all those years ago, Inuyasha was behaving….annoyingly like a human. Suddenly his human emotions were taking over him, swamping him and Sesshoumaru knew, Inuyasha himself was not happy with the situation.

Inuyasha forced the food down mechanically and went promptly to sleep. It was a deep one, devoid of any dreams, all of a sudden. He had calmed down since his burn out workout! But he had felt some presence, calm and soothing that he didn't mind Sesshoumaru touching him. But he felt awful ashamed that he'd been reduced to this. And by whom?

Inuyasha, finally waking up alone, retrieved the tapes from his bag and stared at them. Making up his mind, he pulled one out randomly and looked at it. It said, Rin's birthday party –Kagome.

He sat down, taut as a bow string and his brows drew together as Kagome came to life on screen.

He gulped at the sparkling eyes, her cheery smile that would put sun to shame, her innocence again twisting him.

She was happy for her friend, Rin who'd turned sixteen! She was happily jumping from one place to other, helping the young girl cut the cake, dancing with her with not a care in the world.

So innocent, happy and he remembered her betrayal and his lips twisted derisively. He stopped the tape and swore, falling down, his knees hitting the floor, his knuckles hitting hard on the floor to try control his fury as well as the sexual frustration.

He wanted her badly…so badly it hurt, at the same time, he hungered for her blood. Revenge.

Even is mother's death hadn't affected him this much…or it had. It made his more of a demon and now, he was more of a human.

Inuyasha reluctantly dressed for the dinner, his hands twitching over the expensive Chinese silk suit which was expected of him. But something snapped to work and he chose black denim with a red shirt and jacket. He allowed Shippou to braid his hair that somehow seemed to say he was…subdued, in control.

He walked to the lounge and couldn't help noticing the increased demons who were employees. He frowned at that and as he entered the mentioned Lounge, did a double take.

That was when he realized what Sesshoumaru said and for the first time, although the implication escaped him, he felt bad for having gone against Sesshoumaru's words, wishing he'd opted for that mundane yet sophisticated suit, more suited to this dinner. Sesshoumaru eyes his brother from across the vast dinner place and had a ghost of a smile. His brother's revolting nature was back. Though it annoyed the hell out of him as usual, he was pleased that at least in some places, he was behaving his usual way, the reckless, wild, don't-give-damn way!

Sesshoumaru heard hushed disapproval from among the distinguished guests seated with him and almost smirked.

He looked at Inuyasha and frowned within. What was taking that boy?

Inuyasha felt out of place, out of depth at the sight of the place. Of course he'd seen many of these places, closed deals that was worth millions and that had involved blood and lives. But today, he was rooted to the spot, a little lost at the posh interior.

There was a band playing at the far left end of the place, the décor was off white with chandelier lightings and expensive paintings. He could smell the waft of delicious cuisine and the mixture of designer perfumes that assaulted his nose. Then men in suits, women in their evening gowns, sophistication that he used to scoff and ridicule, clearly intimidating him.

His eyes dazed fell on Sesshoumaru and stilled. Something passed between the brothers and Inuyasha came out of his delusions. He smirked as he walked, his stride faltering a bit at the beginning and giving way eventually to the powerful, purposeful gait that earned more than a few interested glances.

Sesshoumaru's hair was pulled up on a high pony tail and he raised a single eye brow when he saw Inuyasha's braid.

"Inuyasha! How nice to see you, my boy!" Toutosai's high screech made him flinch and glare at him rudely.

Okay, some things didn't change.

"I'm going to be fine, thanks old…umm…Toutosai. I am sorry I won't be able to join you." Inuyasha said and throwing a meaningful glance at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru nodded. Fine, things were getting even better. Inuyasha would go down to the club up on the top floor, no doubt.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was listening to a bear demon when his senses went on alert. He was being watched. Not that it disturbed him; he usually was used to staring but this one…

He leaned back and turned to look at Toutosai who was to his right. And then further along, he looked straight into shockingly similar brown eyes that were trained on him. His gut tightened as the girl kept the contact for mere two seconds before dropping her gaze and listen to a woman say something.

It was a human with carefully styled scruffy hair that adorned her face perfectly.

Then the girl's eyes widened in alarm as she got up and looked around frantically. Sesshoumaru straightened in his chair, disgusted with his unusual response to a girl who was barely out of her teens.

But when she opened her mouth to call out a name, he turned toward her.

"Kagome!" The girl had called out. But that was when the lights went out with only candles lighting the tables and the spot light was on the band that was playing.

A girl was at the piano and Sesshoumaru had no trouble recognizing her despite her hideous hat.

She was wearing an elegant dress that covered everything, it wash long sleeved that it hardly showed her fingers that started a very rather strong music. Her eyes were closed, her hair falling over her cheeks blocking her beautiful face.

"_The valley green was so serene,  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair,  
Once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say..."_

And her clear voice floated throughout the room.

It was a sad song…about a knight and his Lady.

"_Promise me…when you see_

_A white rose, you'll think of me_

_I love you so, never let go_

_I will be…your ghost of a rose_…."

Her voice reflected pain as she sang the song and only her voice resounded everywhere.

"_Her eyes believed in mysteries,  
She would lay amongst the leaves of amber...  
Her spirit wild, heart of a child,  
Yet gentle still, and quiet and mild  
And he loved her...  
When she would say..."_

The music became strong, riding high as the strong waves of the sea and she swayed along with it that said she was in pain and when the music came to the low keys, there was no mistaking the shine of tears.

"_When all was done, she turned to run,  
Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her...  
And evermore he thought he saw  
A glimpse of her upon the moors forever...  
He'd hear her say..."_

And when she sang again, the quiver of her voice was unmistakable.

"_Promise me…when you see_

_A white rose, you'll think of me_

_I love you so, never let go_

_I will be…your ghost of a rose_…."

As the song pulled toward the end, with the music stirring everyone on the unusual choice of the song and the girl who sang it with much emotion, the applause started but Kagome couldn't hear them. She slumped against the chair she was sitting on and a girl rushed forward.

"Kagome!" the girl cried out happily but her face registered disappointment as she found Kagome unconscious. She gathered Kagome in her arms and shook her but Kagome's eyes remained closed. She apologized to everyone and went behind Kagome. He recognized the girl as Rin.

But he stopped as Rin pushed Kagome's wheel chair out, smiling with embarrassment as she pushed Kagome out of the place followed by the woman, who seemed to be in her thirties.

* * *

When they were finally out, toward the railing into the dark, chilly air, the woman shook Kagome.

"Oh my child! You are alright! Aren't you?" The woman asked and Rin bent her head.

"I am afraid not, Kaede-sama. I think…it was just…something that triggered her to do so…impulse…" Rin said softly and Kaede frowned down at Kagome. Her eyes were open, lifeless gazing out toward the sea, her eyes seeing nothing though.

"Kagome…" Kaede called again and there was no response from her.

"Oh God! Talk, Kagome…say something. Sing…anything…" Kaede shouted and Rin suddenly slapped Kagome.

Sesshoumaru felt a protective reflex when Rin slapped Kagome! But he caught himself in the last minute to watch this strange incident.

"No…don't you say that name again! Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Don't you have anything else to say?" Rin pleaded, screamed as she shook Kagome violently.

Kaede's hands came down on Rin's shoulders rather heavily and Rin stilled, tears gushing out. She buried her face in Kagome's lap and reached for her hands.

"Please Kagome. Stop killing me…snap out of it…why won't she speak to me Kaede, I am her best friend. My Kagome was not like this, she always spoke to me…where has she gone leaving this…this…lifeless shell?" Rin sobbed and Kaede ran her hands soothingly over Rin's back.

Sesshoumaru froze, not believing what he'd heard or seen. He strained his hears and he heard Kagome's soft voice murmuring his name. Softly, less than a whisper that was being drowned by the waves and the current.

What was happening? What had happened?

Kagome had moved and Rin looked at her outraged for some reason. Kagome seemed to be moving her hands and her eyes seemed to have a sparkle of life, but her face showed no emotion, she seemed to be in a world of her own.

Rin grabbed the pencil from her hand and stared back at the sketch pad.

Rin's face turned red with anger and her lips formed a thin line.

"That's it!" She muttered as she tore the sketch book and threw the pencil out into the sea below. Some of the papers flew toward Sesshoumaru and he looked down to see….Inuyasha! He bent down to pick up the tattered book and it was again like a blow in his mid section!

How could a powerful miko like her have strong emotions for a hanyou so much that had reduced her to…_this_!

"Who is he? Is this Inuyasha? Is he the reason you are like this?" Rin asked and shook her head when Kagome looked at her blankly her hand twitching.

"I should have never allowed her to go back to Japan. Look now….hardly two months she'd been there…she comes back like this…and pregnant! I swear I will see to it that Miroku pays for this." Rin said angrily..

That was when Sesshoumaru went ahead a little and smelt her.

She smelt of blood and wounds…but more importantly…she smelt very much pupped!

He ran his eyes over Kagome properly this time and found that she was wearing loose fitting clothes. He could see bandages and as the wind whipped her, her hair parted to show the ghastly burn mark on her face! She had tell-tale bruises and had another bandage on her left hand. She seemed to have lost weight.

Actually she seemed to have lost many things.

Suddenly he realized one thing that seemed to break his head into two.

She was bearing his brother's pup. A life was growing within her. And it was his own blood.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru finally found Inuyasha, he was fast asleep on his bed with a woman. She was a demon and Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes to the similarity to Kagome. Thick black hair, dark chocolate orbs, but it ended there.

The woman was fuming, muttering something about 'impotent' hanyous. When she finally saw Sesshoumaru, her eyes widened and she got up.

"Get out." Sesshoumaru said and the woman paled.

She went past him hurriedly, not bothering to cover herself up properly.

Sesshoumaru frowned at Inuyasha. He hadn't slept with that slut.

Could there be a possibility that his brother too had strong emotions for the miko?

What if there was? Sesshoumaru closed the door and let Inuyasha be.

It was a serious situation; he knew that Kagome would be back, but not so soon, not like this. This was a serious situation, with her carrying Inuyasha's pup and totally lost to the outside world. She'd retreated back into a world of her own, oblivious to the surroundings. Her body, more torn than Inuyasha's yet holding to his child!

A miko pregnant with demon's child!

Inuyasha woke up and shook his head. He looked down and found that he was still fully dressed in last night's clothes and frowned. He was sure he'd picked up an interested fire demon. But he got up eventually and staggered into the bathroom.

He came out, determined to push the black feelings down and enjoy like he used to.

But he noticed something on the coffee table and paused. It was five in the morning and it was still dark outside. The ship was moving smoothly through the waters and Inuyasha smelt the clean air.

He frowned as he neared the coffee table because…he smelt a familiar scent. A scent that was driving him crazy.

He grabbed the tattered book and opened them, his eyes growing wide as he saw the sketches. It was of him and he smelt Kagome's scent all over it. It smelt of the sea too and realization sunk in.

She was here on the same damned boat.

He looked at the sketches and was…surprised t her vivid imagination. Some of the pictures had Kagome and him together.

He closed his eyes, not truly believing and getting confused.

He had to find her.

Sesshoumaru watched as the crushed book fell on the floor as Inuyasha ran out of the suite.

The only thing left was to follow the instable runt and see to it that he doesn't harm any one else.

Inuyasha stared at the middle class suite and sunk his fangs into his lips. Her scent was so strong and anticipation was killing him. All of the emotions were back. Conflicting emotions that were tearing him apart, eating him alive, burning him to ashes.

He opened the door with his claws silently since he also smelt two other females inside.

He stared at the three doors and frowned, urgency blinding him, frustration stunting his senses. Just her scent was enough to make him lose it. Then he heard something scraping and turned toward that door.

He didn't what he would do if he saw her. Kiss her? Yes, he so badly wanted to do that despite everything that had happened. Or kill her? That would also be fitting for a low life bitch like her!

He opened the door and stepped in, freezing at what he saw.

Kagome was sitting down, in a cheery pink bunny pajamas, her head bent in concentration at the dim light of the night lamp and her hands were moving vigorously. She was saying something and he went closer.

"So we meet again, bitch!" He said bitingly, unaware that his voice was low when it should have been rough and strong.

Still, Kagome went on with her work, her teeth biting into her lower lip as she was smoothing something.

His brows furrowed and he went beside her. She seemed all over the white sheet and Inuyasha growled low with impatience. He snatched her hand up and pulled.

Kagome's head blobbed up to look at him. Inuyasha looked at what she'd been doing and froze. Now he heard her sweet, innocent baby-like voice chanting something…Yasha….Inu…Yasha…

She was painting with her hands and even in the dim light he could see that she'd brought him out with an experienced artist's perfection. She'd been working over cheeks and jaws.

"Kagome, what is meaning of this?" He thundered, pulling her other hand up and shaking her. But Kagome was staring off somewhere above his head and he forced her to see him, and then he realized that silent tears were flowing from her eyes.

She saw him. Yet, didn't see him.

His hold on her slackened and she slumped down. In the process his claws caught on to her bandage on the left hand and it came free.

His hands were still holding onto her left hand and he went down on his knees, shocked as she continued her work with her right hand. Dipping them amber now, to color his eyes.

Then he noticed the bloody, still closing up gashes on her left hand…

"What the…" Inuyasha whispered harshly as he realized the writing in Japanese…it spelt his name!

Not only that he could feel her tender bones, she seemed skinny. She looked like ghost and he wiped a tear and withdrew his hand at the ugly wound on her face.

"What is this…Kagome…" He asked, bewildered.

Kagome didn't respond, her tears flowing, her concentration all on the painting.

But what shook him to the core was when he smelt a change in her scent. She seemed warm and welcoming, soothing even despite the smell of blood and wounds.

She was pregnant!

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Rin's voice sounded alarmed and Inuyasha staggered back.

Rin came in and she opened her mouth to accuse him, only that no sound came out!

It was him! The guy from Kagome's paintings.

"It is you! Inuyasha?? You are Inuyasha?" Rin asked something of hope in her eyes.

Inuyasha nodded, still going back till his back pressed against the balcony door.

"What happened to Kagome? What have you done to her?" Rin demanded, going forward.

Inuyasha was shaking his head violently.

No, this was a dream…a nightmare.

Suddenly his nightmares had chosen to come and haunt him.

This just couldn't be reality. He chanced one look at Kagome and blinked, somehow thinking she would disappear but she was still there.

He caught his head and tugged at his hair, cursing, finally slid to the floor, sustaining yet another battering, but of a different kind.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay…that was intense! So? What do u all think?? Please let me know by reviewing!!

If you think Sesshoumaru is out of character, pls read the chapter again. He is the alpha male and has been with Inuyasha, tolerates him. It might be the relationship that they both could have under normal circumstances, if truce between them is a possibility. Got it??

Reviews please!!!

Come on guys!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** RUMIKO TAKAHASHI OWNS INUYASHA!

**A/N**: For all those Rin/Sessh fans who wanted a little of Rin and Sessh, you will like this chapter. It has beginning of their relationship. And yes, those Greek islands do exist:)

So? On with the story!

* * *

**Stormy Rapture**

* * *

Chapter nine

Sesshoumaru was outside the suite and almost twisted his mouth in distaste. But the emotions hit him strongly. So much he could feel even through the separating wall. He leapt upon the small suite and reached the other side facing the deep dark sea. He could see everything now, from the balcony door. He shouldn't have bothered, he knew that. But somehow he found himself standing there, looking at the small human girl Rin instead of anything else.

She was inadequately clothed; she was just wearing a strapless satin top and underwear, and a robe just thrown around her. So Inuyasha had disturbed her. He had seen many women, demons and humans alike, even better endowed than this girl, but somehow seeing this particular girl like this struck him and he felt his face grow warm.

"Inuyasha!" Rin cried as she lunged forward to hold him as he about to fall down and hit himself good on the sharp metal lamp. Inuyasha slugged against her and Rin fell back helplessly sitting on her bottom beside Kagome. She squirmed at the ungodly weight of the hanyou and cried in frustration. She looked down at the possible key to the puzzle she'd been trying to solve and gasped.

He seemed so familiar to the man she'd seen during dinner. The arrogant, handsome face that had controlled power that had rendered her legs jelly! Of course, he might be at least ten years elder to her and there she was fantasizing about that man and lost sight of Kagome whom she was supposed to take utmost care of!

She frowned as she saw tell tale signs of injury on this boy's face and body. His face held many bruises that were fast disappearing and his hands...she picked them up and took care not to touch the unusual claws. She saw his wrists have ugly scars.

She looked at Kagome and her pictures.

"No, Kagome! It's almost morning! You were supposed to sleep!" She whined not knowing what to do with two...invalids!

Suddenly, her senses were on alert, her body tense as something worked down her spine. her throat became suddenly dry and she slowly, knowingly turned her head toward the balcony.

She should have fainted, her breathing should have stopped, and her heart should have skipped a beat. But none of that happened as she stared into the deep amber eyes of the stranger who she had had developed crush for!

She was unusually calm that even bothered her!

Kagome made a sound beside her and she turned to look at her. Kagome was wiping looking at her fingers in a strange way. Then she let her hands fall down and lie back on the cold floor.

"No, Kagome! Not like that!" Rin ordered and looked at the balcony again and gasped with surprise as she found no one there. Was she dreaming?

She let Inuyasha, or she thought it was, lie on the floor and she reached for a pillow to tuck his head.

But suddenly the hanyou growled and he caught her hand painfully.

"Oww! You are hurting me!" Rin protested and Inuyasha squinted at her.

"Rin?" Inuyasha asked as if he were not sure. Rin nodded, her eyes widening in surprise.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and frowned, even more releasing Rin and she rubbed her hurting wrist. It would bruise colorfully!

Rin looked at Kagome who was on the floor; Kagome was looking at the lamp, no life in her eyes and Rin's heart stopped almost. The she breathed in relief as she saw Kagome's even breathing.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you cleaned and into the bed." Rin whispered and crawled to Kagome. Rin pulled her robes together and tied it firmly. First she wiped Kagome's tears and attempted to lift her, managing to lift her upper body to a sitting position before pain shot through her hand that had been bruised by Inuyasha. She winced and let go, wincing in pain and alarm.

But Inuyasha was there before them in an instant as he caught Kagome and lifted her up. He still was frowning and looked confused. The way he'd lifted away from Rin was as if he'd snatched her away from someone incompetent.

"What do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked and Rin smiled weakly. Thank God!

"In the bathroom to get the colors off." Rin said and lead him.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha gave her a hot pad to nurse her swollen wrist and cleant Kagome's hands himself. So tenderly, with utmost care that Rin's eyes misted with tears.

He laid her gently on the bed and was sorely tempted to join her there, just to hold her, feel her warmth. To feel...the life within her however unbelievable the whole situation was.

"We have to talk." Rin's words brought him back and he nodded.

"I will wait for you in the next room." Rin said and he shook his head.

"You go to sleep and I will come back later to have this talk. Say, about ten in the coffee bar, third floor?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes never leaving Kagome, whose face was serene and so much like a baby when she was sleeping.

"It's not possible. We don't have a first class ticket." Rin said and went to the door and paused.

"I will escort you both." Inuyasha said gruffly and Rin went away, not quite sure why she felt that he had to be left alone with Kagome. Rin wouldn't even let Kaede with Kagome but somehow, this...boy...she felt she could trust.

Inuyasha's thoughts were everywhere. He couldn't just accept what his eyes were seeing and what it meant. He sat on the bed, lifted her hand that held his name. It was precise, the writings that he was shocked, but the wounds were ugly that his lips drew a grim line. He smoothed a finger along his name and heard Kagome sigh, feverishly so.

Then something like electricity flowed through him, her held her hands tightly.

_Kagome picked up a glass shard and smiled sweetly at Kikyou._

_"Forget Inuyasha who is in my blood? You want to see?" Kagome asked as she ripped her already bruised flesh into Japanese characters._

_Kikyuo's eyes widened at Kagome's action because she was slashing Inuyasha's name into her hand and blood flowed freely. And she barely knew Japanese!_

_"What curse did he place on you?" Kikyuo's amazed tone reached Kagome but tears of pain blurred her eyes, she bit into her already swollen lower lip to stop the cry of pain._

_"Yeah...a curse...called love. Ever heard of it?" Kagome sneered and Kikyou turned white._

The pricking feeling subsided and Inuyasha let her hand drop soundlessly.

He stood up fast and was out of the room fast. Rin was still standing outside and he brushed past her.

* * *

He gripped the railing hard and bent forward. Yes, he felt sick to his guts! He closed his eyes and tried to rein the emotions that were out of control. 

What had he seen? What had he heard?

Inuyasha shook his head. One thing was sure; it seemed Kagome was stuck in a place inside her, in pain, in dread, in sorrow...in love...with him! He was astonished that someone who was hurt so much, she was a human after all, was holding on to the life inside growing inside her. He remembered the way she'd plastered her hand on the lower belly in a protective gesture while sleeping. It was just beyond his reasoning, beyond anything he'd ever known.

She had betrayed him, killed him almost in that godforsaken place, killed his best friend, first lover...broken him totally. Yet, her tattered body was supporting the life he'd given her!

What had happened to her? Did she really love him as she'd said? Had she become like this because of him? No way! No!

But everything pointed to him. He remembered a picture that she had painted and his breath was knocked out.

It had been his picture, badly beaten up, near death and the flames almost devouring him. The picture was of utmost clarity, pain etched in each and every stroke. And his name had been on her lips constantly. It was not another trick. It was not another pretence. No betrayal. Somewhere along the line, they'd been both betrayed. By themselves...because of the unlikely feelings they had for each other. Because he was from the dark side and she was from the light side. He was a demon and she was a miko. He was tainted while she was pure. Alarmingly opposite, you couldn't think of anyone else being so contradictory.

It was not her fault that he'd succumbed to her feminine charms and he'd been tortured. It was not her fault that she was used and she misunderstood, not her fault for losing her...sanity, her mind, herself for someone who'd been her enemy.

Right from the moment she'd come to Japan, he had started to dream about her. Right from the moment he'd met her, fought her, he had started to feel something for her. He had thought his feelings, his pain were intense. But one look at Kagome, it went deeper.

She'd been so traumatized, so wretched and had been affected that she couldn't even recognize him!

Every single bit of him wanted to be with her. Wanted her, needed her. He let out an irritated breath.

It was just so against everything he'd been told, taught, saw. It was a natural instinct right from the beginning, priest or miko were the enemy. Kill or be killed. Fight or die.

That was why it seemed so unnatural that he should be strongly attracted to her. So strongly affected by her, so strongly aroused, so strongly able to feel everything basic. Male and female. Just that and nothing else mattered. She stirred something deep inside him, made his lose his mind, sanity, his sleep…

He laughed. Oh yes! It felt right and _natural._ Unnaturally! Abnormal!

He hadn't felt like this with Ayame also. Not even with any other demons or half demon's he had been with. Not even with the pack that he strongly associated with!

And then she came, Kagome, a girl, not even a woman, a miko who made him aware of all the feelings that he thought he never had! They'd been lying dormant and she had woken them with her innocent smile and simple touch, inexperienced kiss.

His first human lover, mother of his pup!

He couldn't remember a situation in his life before that had been so impossible or complicated. Gross or sickening. Bizarre or difficult. Simple and beautiful.

Simple because it had been him and her and beautiful because of the pup inside her.

Inuyasha shook his head. Now where did that last piece come from?

But it was true. The fact that she was carrying his pup gave him a certain high that only Kagome could give. She had taken him to heights during their one time together that he hadn't been able to go before. And now, this was a new feeling and she was the reason he had it.

His pup. He felt his heart beating wildly. Kagome…

He had a sudden urge to be with her, hold her that he swung back and strode purposefully to her suite.

He knew once he wanted to damn the consequences and have his way with her. Well, damn them all way to hell for she was his and the pup was his too! Both belonged to him!

But still he couldn't place the pricking feeling inside him that wanted to see her blood, taste it, and feel her pretty eyes go blank forever…

He growled low and shook his head.

What was that?

* * *

Blood. That was the first thing that hit him strongly when he reached her suite. He was there in a heart beat only to find Sesshoumaru poised with his sword…that was dripping in blood. 

There were demon bodies all over and Inuyasha blinked.

"Take the miko and go to the top floor. The charter plane is waiting." Sesshoumaru ordered and Inuyasha nodded. He looked for Kagome but found her nowhere.

"Kagome! Rin!" Inuyasha called, using his claws to attack those who were in his way. But her room was empty. He checked the other rooms and found they were empty. He ran, using his nose to track Rin's scent that was so strong, that was bleeding too!

Finally he found them leading to the lower floors. He frowned. What would they do down there? He caught another scent and he quickened his speed. It was of Miroku's and he needn't be no rocket scientist to realize that they were heading for the small stream liner that could accommodate a group of eight.

No! They were not taking Kagome with them. He heard blood curdling noises behind him and he knew that the demons were on his trail. Or more, Kagome's. Of course, her scent would attract any low rated demon to lose his senses. A miko, sick like her and pregnant and having great power was enough to even make him lose his control! And not to mention other priests he could smell!

It was al chaos when he reached the basement. Kagome seemed to be still sleeping, oblivious of all things around her. Miroku was already engaged in a fight and Sango was ushering Kaede and Rin onboard the fine looking luxury boat.

One of them lunged for Kagome and Inuyasha caught the demon, shredding him to bits.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's gut wrenched as he felt a dark power growing inside the basement. It sent chills down everybody's spine and Sango literally pushed a protesting Rin inside.

"Kagome!" Rin's voice carried an alarm and Inuyasha looked at Kagome whose eyes were open now, but still, blank as ever.

Miroku reeled back concentrating and signaling Sango for Kagome seemed too far to reach and closer to Inuyasha.

Suddenly the black force took shape and Inuyasha's senses were all on alert.

"A miko and a worthless hanyou!" The black mass snarled, the voice being neutral, neither male nor female.

And a blast of energy surged forward, aimed at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha blindly leapt, his stretched power trying to reach Kagome and shield her from the attack.

That was when he saw Kagome come to life. She was looking at him, her eyes wide, tears flowing, her hands reaching out.

"No!" Kagome screamed as she stood up and stumbled.

Inuyasha fell near her and felt the searing heat scorch the side of his body and he let out an angry growl. Then he felt nothing. He opened his eyes, finding Kagome standing in front of him, protecting him with a barrier that was glowing pink and had some purple color to it too. Kagome slumped and Inuyasha was there for her.

She blinked and looked at him, the black burst all around them drowning the outside world in darkness, only the pink barrier to lighten the place up.

Just the two of them. As if suspended in time. The awful dreadful noise seemed to subside for them as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled, her smile watery, as she reached a hand to touch his face.

"I thought I had lost you." She whispered and Inuyasha's hands tightened around her without his knowledge.

Inuyasha heard her. Lapped up the emotion she was giving him with all her heart.

"Don't leave me, ever again." Kagome whispered as she buried her face in his chest and clung to him. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up and find you dead." She whispered and Inuyasha felt her hopelessness, her desperation, her last attempt to cling to sanity.

* * *

Then the awful sound was heard clearly and Inuyasha stiffened as something pulsed beside Kagome. He could feel something calling out to him. It had been the same thing he had felt it back in that place when Sesshoumaru had rescued him. He opened the bag that was tied across Kagome's back and pulled out something long and rusty. 

It was a sword and it pulsed as if talking to him.

"Tetsusaiga. It has found you in the end. You are its master!" Kagome rasped in surprise.

Inuyasha frowned as he held the sword. He was the master of this rusty sword?

But he felt Kagome grow heavy and she slumped on him and the blade once again pulsed. Inuyasha's eyebrows rose.

So this was how Kagome had survived! The sword had protected the pup!

Sesshoumaru was already in the basement and he directed an attack toward the black mass.

Its attack stopped and Inuyasha sprang up, Kagome with him.

"Go up, leave now!" Sesshoumaru's strict order rang above the noise and Inuyasha nodded as he took off.

"Kagome!" Miroku called and Sesshoumaru looked at him.

"You can stay and fight monk, let the women go!" Sesshoumaru said sharply and Miroku nodded. He got off the stream liner and shouted an order for Sango to leave. Sango nodded and darted inside and Rin looked at them, her lips trembling. Inuyasha had lifted Kagome onto his shoulders and had jumped above and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Kagome had to be with her and Kaede, she was still under medication, her health still in critical condition, her life holding on to the body on the last tether. It was still amazing how she'd come this far, carrying a baby too!

Then as if being pulled by a magnet, she turned slowly, not caring the blood curdling howls and growls of filthy demons who were increasing by the minute, to clash with the cold amber eyes of…that stranger. He was with Inuyasha, she realized that now and Inuyasha obviously held him high to respond to his command quickly.

She gasped, her face growing hot, her body going rigid at the intensity with which he was seeing her.

What was this…demon to her?

* * *

Miroku soon saw the situation worsen and knew that he had to get aboard to protect the ladies. He took out quite a handful of demons, not killing them, and jumped on board. Sesshoumaru was clearly into the fight, yet his sword had been sheathed and he was using his poison whips to kill the demons. The boat jerked forward in high speed and Miroku was thrown back. 

Sango was in the control room and she knew she had to make it out fast before the demons crowded the boat too. She saw few of them on board and looked at Kaede sharply.

"Get a barrier, Kaede-san!" She ordered and Kaede nodded.

She held up a barrier and Miroku fought off the last of the demons off the boat and slumped down heavily.

"It is fine now! Everyone okay?" Miroku asked and Sango shouted her response.

"What about Kagome?" Kaede asked and Miroku smiled, a weak smile as he entered the cabin.

"She is where she has to be." Miroku said and Sango flinched. Did it have to be a hanyou? She couldn't think of facing the high power priests because Kagome had been her responsibility. She was under probation now, not that Miroku had cared. He had cut himself off from them to start a new life. With her, of course. They were still in search of Kohaku.

"Oh no! Where is Rin?" Miroku asked and Kaede looked at him sharply.

"I believe that she was with you!" Kaede said and Miroku shook his head. They were miles away from that ship!

"We should go back!" Sango said and Miroku shook his head.

"Why not?" Sango screamed, putting the boat on auto drive.

"Because of that!" Miroku pointed toward the ship and Kaede shivered.

There was black fog-like mass engulfing the whole ship and eerie demons were floating about.

"I don't see anything!" Sango said irritated and Miroku looked at her.

"You can't. But you can Kaede baba!" Miroku said and Kaede looked away from the ship.

"Darkness….demons….we have to get out of here fast!" Kaede said and Miroku went to the controls and sped the boat up to the limit as if the very devil were after him.

* * *

Rin hadn't seen that demon pounce on her from her side. She'd been caught unawares. She'd tried to fight, but the demon had latched onto her and clamped her mouth shut. As the boat jerked ahead, the demon went down to the water and she went with him. 

She cried but her voice was muffled. Fear shook her whole body and the cold water seemed to prick her sensitive, soft skin like needles. She was not even wearing proper dress; the robe floated away leaving her with bare essentials. She felt her whole body shudder and even more than that, the demon had his mouth open wide as of to gobble up her whole head. She took one look at his long fangs and her teeth that were chattering due to the cold, her almost numb lips, screamed to her full potent until she felt everything ache inside her, her eyes closed shut tightly.

Then she felt herself being released and she went down, no more strength left in her. She felt the ocean pulling her down and she was helpless as she drifted down. She gave up completely; her thoughts on the amber eyed, silver mane demon as she allowed the darkness claim her.

Sesshoumaru was still fighting the demons when he heard the hum of the chopper, very slightly, but he was able to hear it. So, Inuyasha and Kagome were safe. He looked at the boat and saw Miroku go on board to save the women. Not that it mattered, since one was a miko and other, a demon slayer. But he…looked for Rin.

Then, she saw her, standing on the edge, holding the railing, eyes closed as if praying. Of course, for Kagome it would be.

But then, she looked at him directly and froze.

And she didn't see the demon take a chance with her. The minute the demon, however weak it was, pounced on Rin, Sesshoumaru felt himself dart forward to her aid. Other demons from the ship and the guards had come now and were fighting.

Sesshoumaru felt the blood pound in his ears as he realized only one purpose, and that was to get to Rin and rip the filthy low life to shreds.

Then the boat sped up, throwing the demon and Rin down. He didn't think twice before jumping into the cold sea water himself.

He caught the demon and jerked it free from Rin and ran his claws through him. The demon burst after few seconds by the time in which Rin was drowning. He went down and pulled her toward him, feeling her as cold as the water. He pulled her up and found that she was breathing.

"Breathe!" He ordered shaking her and felt the cold face. He opened her mouth and pushed her chest, but still her head lolled against him. He lifted himself out of the water, sensing the dark force increase. There was another life boat and he reached it, throwing her down and pushing the water out.

And then he realized what he'd done. He had actively, for the first time, rescued a human. Touched her, held her and was willing her to live.

"Rin!" His voice had a deep baritone that was filled with command. He pushed her chest again along with his heart beat and willed her to breathe.

Why did he care for this girl?

His mind was at war when he realized he'd actually have to breathe into her mouth. Everything sane in him revolted but perversely, he felt a strange excitement kick in which he immediately squashed.

She was just so cold. She could have been in ice for all that happened!

As he dipped his head to touch her lips…Rin coughed up the water and turned to the side, wheezing as she did so!

Sesshoumaru withdrew quickly and held her as she emptied out and breathed heavily, wet hot tears cascading her face. Normally tears repelled him, it was a sign of weakness but suddenly now, he had the urge to wipe the tears away. And a certain small disappointment of what had not happened.

Rin steadied herself and took an apprehensive look around her, her teeth chattering and she braced herself.

She looked at Sesshoumaru and managed a smile. Then, she didn't know why, but hugged him, her arms going around his body and burying her face into his shoulder, drawing his warmth, his scent lulling her to sleep.

As for Sesshoumaru, he sat there rock rigid, stunned at her response. But before he could cast her away in disgust or pull her closer, he felt her go weak and give up completely as if she trusted him to protect her!

* * *

Inuyasha got controls and lifted off the chopper properly. He couldn't look back at the ship knowing that of he did, he might go back to back up Sesshoumaru. He felt the dark force and it made his spine tingle with fear that he shook it off. He had to pull himself and save Kagome if not himself. Save her and his pup. 

Thanks to Sesshoumaru, the two-seater chopper was able to take off without any disturbance and Inuyasha flew fast, till the ship finally became a speck in the back, a faint mark in the radar before completely disappearing.

It was then Inuyasha relaxed, noticing his protesting muscles that would sure swell in time. Then, he looked at Kagome who was sleeping. She was curled up despite the seat belt and she seemed to be relaxed. The shadow under her eyes had mysteriously disappeared and she was smiling a little. The sun's rays fell obliquely on her face illuminating her hair from the back creating a faint halo. She smelt of some mint toothpaste, but she still had her ridiculous bunny pajamas on!

How child-like she looked with her hair tousled and in that dress. She looked thirteen instead of seventeen if you ignored her perfect breasts. She turned a little and murmured something.

"…uyasha….amor mio…" She mumbled and Inuyasha felt something burst inside him!

He'd been so long as a loner, leant to be detached even if he was with a woman, and now…he realized he couldn't be lonely even if he chose to. The minute Kagome came to Japan, his loner status changed.

And when he touched her, his life changed.

And now, there was just no going back even if he resented her. In truth, however he resented her, he did, some part of him, his demon had already tagged her, his possession. Even if something said she wasn't, if something inside him wanted her badly, wanted her dead…

She was a possession and that was that.

That was when he smelt it. Gas. He looked at the meter and he swore.

They were running out of fuel and they were in mid-ocean!

* * *

**A/N**: Clifffy! Don't u just love it?? There! That's finished. I am busy nowadays guys what with semester end and exams and pracs! So bear wid me and the next update will be exactly seven days from now! Promise!! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: Okay people! Update as promised. Thank you sooooo much for the wonderful reviews. I was happy to read 'em all! This chapter is different, it had been inspired by a book based on crashing-plane-stranded-on-an-island but for this story, it affects only this chappie! It's an intense chapter, hope I've got everything right! And if you get confused, lemme know!

Funnieskitten, please don't kill me! ;)

**

* * *

**

**Stormy Rapture**

* * *

Chapter ten

Inuyasha froze for a second. Hadn't Sesshoumaru said about a chartered flight? But there were just no other planes except this chopper with the keys! And Sesshoumaru's scent filled it!

Damn!

Had Sesshoumaru planned this? To kill him and Kagome to save his own twisted sanctity? No, no! He couldn't…wouldn't do this! He was the alpha male and he took care of the pack members. This was just some crazy miscommunication! Besides he didn't have any time to dwell on that idea.

Inuyasha's gaze swung to the meter and he swore.

There was deafening silence suddenly, engine had stopped. He never believed that silence could speak louder than words, but now, it seemed to downright scream. It was deeper, creepier than the agonizing silence he'd felt in that dark shrine. Inuyasha closed his eyes tightly and tried to fight the nightmare that had begun once more. But he just couldn't stand it, he cursed himself for his weakness because he had started to shake badly.

Then a sound, Kagome was stirring and he looked at her sharply.

"Kagome!" He cried and she looked at him, her pupils dilated.

"C'mon girl!" He coaxed, his voice a whisper, although he wanted to shout. She looked so fragile, just touch her and she could be broken.

She looked at him with wide eyes, then narrowed as of she were focusing.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered disbelief, relief and awe in her tone.

"Yes! Good. Now I want you to buckle up, put your face down between your knees, hands above head. Can you do that?" He asked and she frowned.

"Where are we??" She mumbled, looking around her as if she were seeing everything for the first time. As though it were a dream.

Inuyasha reached for the microphone, he had to do what he had to do.

Kagome couldn't believe any of this! Where was she? What had happened? It as if she had been asleep for a long time and now here she was! Was this a dream? Was she stuck somewhere. Then she realized who was sitting next to her and she looked at Inuyasha again unable to trust her own eyes. He was dead! He'd died right in front of her, before her eyes!

He was talking some numbers and then letters and something about fuels and engine failure. She remembered Rin vaguely, Kaede-san and…a ship!

Then the sharp memory of saving Inuyasha came rushing back, hitting her that it was real. Inuyasha was real, he was alive!

But strangely, she felt no elation. The last thing she ever remembered was the shrine which had Inuyasha as a prisoner.

What had happened!

She frowned, looking at her hand and gasped. So this was what had been aching all along and she possibly couldn't read what was written in Japanese.

So…was he kidnapping her?

* * *

"Dammit! Get down woman!" He screamed, no barked and she flinched.

"Okay! Okay, you don't have to yell!" Kagome said, grasping the situation that they were going down, they were going to crash. She just did was told of her, she was weak, very weak and it surprised her. She felt bony too!

Kami-sama! This was traumatic! She was numb with it but Inuyasha looked relaxed as he fought with the controls. She turned her head and let her eyes run over him. Little did she realize the way she was looking at him, as she'd been hungry for him.

Her eyes wandered up to his thighs, the seat-belt across his hips that went above too, the bulge of his….

A strangled sound came from him and she looked at him, his eyes boring into hers with an intensity that rendered her breathless. Then just as suddenly, he looked away, concentrating on whatever he was trying to do!

She turned her head back and really buried her head this time between her legs, under her hands.

Was she totally mad? Here they were, he had kidnapped her, although it did seem doubtful, she knew she'd go with him anywhere, the seconds seemed eternity and she was looking at him as if….

Then it all came from where it had been hidden, the memories flooding back until she couldn't tell the emotions apart which were now, or which were then!

"It's Inuyasha, the writing in your hands!" He rasped and she came out of the stronghold of emotions that might have taken her down completely.

What was that other sound? Water?

"Damn!" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

What was the wench working up to now? He'd seen her confusion, the sudden hostility in her face and the way she'd stared at her hands at his name. Suddenly he felt something painful in his chest as it had hurt him. She'd gone from awe-struck, hero worshipping sub-serviette female to…her usual kick-ass attitude, confused teenaged miko! Within seconds!

Then he'd felt her disturbing gaze all over him and looked at her and again, she seemed to affect him like no other can! She was looking at him as if…as if…he just couldn't point it although she looked worse than that mangy wolf looking at a prospective lay! But Kagome's had had a different emotion making it…quite…pulling. Then without his knowledge, a deep responsive grunt had been brought out of him and she'd seem to run away, as far as she could in their confined space!

Then he felt a myriad of emotions from her that seemed to hit him. Well, he had to just concentrate on one problem, to land safely, reach for the bag underneath his, if possible to get out!

Then he'd told her what the writing was and she seemed to snap out of it.

At his swearing, Kagome's head came up and she felt his strong hands clamping her down. She heard him opening, no breaking the glass in front and sides and she went down, everything around her wild!

His hands were at her waist and for one stupid, upside down moment; she thought he was touching her with passion. Then she felt her seat-belt give way and sliding toward him afterward. She twisted wildly; she didn't know why, her eyes taking in the distant trees, water, the haphazard angle of everything around her.

God! She was at pain. Everything ached!

Then she saw Inuyasha standing on his seat, pushing, grunting and making animalistic growls, dangerous that she closed her ears. They were sinking and with one fierce growl, the top came off and more water flooded in, white, foamy salt water of the deepest blue! She was wearing her favorite pajamas but they were just cotton and she felt the cold water prick her mercilessly!

"Come on!" His hands were iron bands around her chest. "Let's get out!"

He hauled her up, bracing his legs on places which were so obviously meant for hands and pulled her up, up. Then she was sitting, salt water in her eyes and filling her mouth and nose and she felt sick.

The chopper was lying tilted back wards…she hadn't noticed! Then she blinked her eyes and tried to stamp the feeling of bile rise up her throat. But Inuyasha was at her side and held her and she retched.

Oh man! Did that feel awful, just she was finished and she fell on him entirely, she felt his hands holding her strongly, she knew she was safe!

Then everything gave a sickening lurch, her body sinking into the water and she cried only to be smothered by her being crushed further into his embrace.

"Can you swim?" Inuyasha asked his voice rough.

"Uh…" She stammered and he squeezed the life out of her.

"Can - you - swim?" He barked each and every word and she nodded vigorously to block out the effect it had on her already pounding head.

"Good. A log! There! Swim for it now!" He ordered and left her. She felt herself sinking for a moment and then managed to swim in place. He went under, pulling away something from under her and pushed her toward the log.

She twisted, the icy water disorienting her. Choking and spluttering, Inuyasha's order of "SWIM, Kagome!" got her pushing toward the log. She looked blearily for the big, black awful looking thing when Inuyasha had pointed and swam for it.

* * *

It was so COLD! Why wasn't he with her? Where was he? Why had he left her to swim alone? Was this his idea of revenge? She twisted to look back but noticed the black God forsaken thing, barely floating and pulled it to her. Holding it and taking deep, shivering breaths.

Then she closed her eyes. It was easier this way. Even the ice cold seemed to fade, everything going dull.

Everything had gone wrong from the beginning. She knew death was imminent now. Nothing made sense. No sense….

She felt eerie warmth growing. Good, she welcomed it. Then, it would spread all over then….

She felt sudden pain. Shouting, arms caught and pinned, pressure against her breasts, so cold and invading her private warmth.

Inuyasha!

"Fight, you conniving bitch!" Was his voice shivering?

"Don't you bloody give up like this! Not now, after all you've been through!" He grated near her ear again and her head ache was back.

Damn this hanyou! If it weren't for him…he managed to find words to insult her even now! The nerve of him!

Then he shoved and she hit something, pain, fresh pain. He was hitting her, the bastard!

But she gripped the log, her cheek resting on it.

A long silence.

Then after what seemed to be an eternity, she opened her eyes. He was there, just inches away. His arm was slung over the whole of the log and a duffel bag, which seemed quite heavy slung over the other one. His face rested on the arm, his eyes closed. His silver hair was plastered against his forehead, everywhere it seemed to spread out, spilling over him. His breathing was deep and in quick breaths as if he'd pushed to his limits, past his capacity.

She felt her hands going up, reaching him, the only life left in the world with her. Only him. She needed to know he was there with her. Yet when she touched him, the cold stillness of his shirt, he didn't move. Her fingers pressed into the bulge of muscle beneath his shirt, her fingers numb but she could feel his heart beating.

"Inuyasha…??" She whispered, her throat raw from salt water.

He didn't answer. She kicked her legs, twisting sideway, facing him, holding his shirt more in a fist.

"Are you alright? Inuyasha?" She pleaded and after one agonizing minute, his arm floated toward her, his cold fingers enclosing her fists and she sagged in relief.

But it was short lived.

"We have to swim to the shore." He whispered, his eyes closed.

"We can't! I can't. Not in this water, this clothes. Not like this." She said, holding the log close to his side and pushing against him. She felt a shudder go through him.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" She asked worried.

She was terrified as his fingers around her went numb and fell away.

"You've got to get us ashore." He whispered and she stared at him.

"Me?? Get us to the shore? Are you joking? I don't know how can I…for God's sake! I am a student, not a weight-lifter! I can't get a big lug like to the shore, let alone myself!" She replied, aghast.

His eyes opened and somehow, he smirked.

"I float in water, bitch," he said raggedly. "You can do it. I got us out of the plane." His amber eyes closed, shutting her out, "It's your turn now!"

"I can't!" She rasped back and she saw him shake his head slightly.

"We will die in less than an hour in this water." He said, his voice going weak. His body too, went limp and she couldn't feel his heart beat anymore. She touched his face and nothing was there.

Just that he was clinging to the log, his muscles rippling beautifully that made her belly quiver with desire even at this moment was the only thing that said he was alive.

* * *

"Curse you, Inuyasha!" She said in a strong voice.

She remembered what he was doing with the microphone and she sighed in relief. Help would be here. With the holiday season, it sure wouldn't take much time before help turns out, would it?

By the way, where were they?

She no gold medal winning swimmer, no life guard but somehow, she could probably get to the shore with him hanging on to that pathetic excuse of a log! He had handed his life to her, she told herself stubbornly, so she must save him. Somehow. They were not going to last long in this cold water.

She kicked, steadily, vigorously then, but it was futile. She became exhausted and was panting when she realized that the log was indeed, drifting, if ever so slowly, toward the small island…or was it a part of mainland, she couldn't tell, but at its own lethargic speed.

The progress was sluggish, but she kicked with a renewed strength, something pushing her. Once, Inuyasha opened his eyes and murmured, "Good girl!" It was approving in tone and he went promptly to sleep, that was what she'd concluded darkly, without any sign of helping her.

She said pretty sourly, "You know, I thought the demon world was full of male chauvinists. You are not supposed to let a human girl save you sorry…rear!" Kagome said, her disciplined grooming forbidding her to use the usual word. She almost heard him chuckle and looked at him just as suddenly but seeing his white pale face and a deathly serene, she thought she might have imagined it.

Okay, he was a hanyou. He was supposed to be stronger than average human male. So why was he like this when she was struggling, at least awake?

But she soon realized her felony. She'd frozen two times, no make it three, in life saving precious seconds and he'd gotten her out. Her legs were aching and it was cold. Was it supposed to be cold? She'd sure seen the dawn of glowing sun, that should have grown brighter but the sky seemed very cloudy, blowing chilled winds making her shiver.

What had happened to turn a wonderful place like this hostile?

Eventually the big log passed toward the shore that was rocky. Then she realized one thing. Hypothermia! Of course the idiotic, self centered…no he was not that, she was not sure what he was anymore, but he would be saved thanks to his demon blood. But what about her?

Was she warming herself with the kicking or losing body heat?

By the time she came out of the thinking, she found out that the log was wedged in a crevice of a rock. Okay, GREAT! She'd made it to the shore. Now what?

"Inuyasha! We have made it!" She said, in a low voice but there was just no answer. He was losing his grip on the log. It was awkward to hold him, almost impossible. He was just so big, far larger than she was.

Then she remembered the last time she was with him and blushed, feeling warmth suffuse her face. Oh yes, she knew how big he was and she wondered how she had…

She shook her thoughts. What was wrong with her!

She got his arm around her shoulder, the bag in front of her hanging from her neck, still attached to Inuyasha by his wrist in a chord.

He was very heavy. She kicked, clung to him, the log and scars in her body aching terribly. Somehow she made it thourgh the water, until something hit her sharply when she'd kicked.

She tried to ignore the new pain and tried to not mind the sharp rocks under foot. She laned on the log lifting herself thn tried to lift him as well. But the log suddenly lifted itself, sinking a little then shooting out into the water out of her reach. Her confused brain couldn't comprehend why that had happened except realize that she was losing balance and had let go of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha!

She reached for him and the sharp rocks, ignoring the pain as they scratched and drew blood. But thanks to a wave, his body surged up and let her pull until he was propped on the ledge safe.

Then she noticed red among his snow white hair.

She gasped as she berated herself for forgetting what might happen to him on those sharp rocks. She got the bag and twisted out the winding in his wrist and slid it beneath his head. Above them, a couple of feet away was a patch of green grass area. She could have made it alone but somehow, with Inuyasha it was impossible.

Then she frowned as something was poking her thighs. She looked and saw a rusty sword tucked beneath his belt.

She was surprised to find his hand holding it, almost in a vice-grip.

"Tetsusaiga?" She whispered as she peered closer. Indeed, it was!

* * *

Then she noticed the water level. Previously it had been only till his feet when she'd hauled him and now it was till his waist.

The tide was rising! Oh won't the problems ever cease!

She shook him.

"Inuyasha, wake up!" He was not going to wake up. Never.

"Listen, you big hulk of a…." She swallowed the expletive and shook him again.

"We will drown if you don't wake up!" She muttered but no way was he showing any signs of being an earthling!

She made a strangled sound and he moved.

That was when she noticed her own clothes were torn. His shirt was hanging open and she cringed at the wounds that were still closing up.

Then she felt his eyes flutter open and she held her breath.

He took a while to focus and he pulled her to him. The sudden movement scraped her thighs and legs but she dared not get a sound out. He buried his wet, sea smelling face into her neck and breathed in deep. But even more, the feel of his breath on her bare skin, his lips brushing her delicate skin was doing strange things to her. As usual!

"Uhh….Inuyasha? When you've stopped this doggy business…can you get us up there?" She said.

Inuyasha tilted his head, his face showing how painful it was to do even that and he closed his eyes.

Then suddenly, he lifted up along with her and he clothes got caught in the rocks. Especially the pants and they ripped with a happy sound. She cried as she felt herself leap into the air and land with a bump on the grass.

She turned to him, her eyes blazing but he held hers for a moment before going still all over again, falling on her.

She pushed him away and breathed heavily.

She reached for the bag and opened it. It was quite heavy, once out of the water. She fished out a single sleeping bag and…a couple of energy bars.

She laid out the sleeping bag and looked at the bars. God, she was hungry. Just one bar and she would keep the rest for him.

She reached for them and before she knew it, had devoured two of them!

The sleeping bag was damp by now and she felt Inuyasha's forehead. My! Was he freezing all over! And there was just this one sleeping bag. She craned her neck and looked at his watch.

It was almost twelve in the noon! Had they been in the waters so long? Or had the watch gone kaput?

She sighed and shivered, her teeth chattering realizing she too was cold.

But more now, it was important that he stayed warm too. He was the one colder than her!

She pulled at his belt buckle and had to swamp down her rampant thoughts. She placed tetsusaiga close to him.

"I am just trying to get you warm!" She whispered, knowing she was babbling. But it was good.

"But I do wish you'd wake up and do this yourself…" She said as she undid his zipper and pulled downward trying to peel off the offending wet denim.

She stopped and closed her eyes, pretending that he was awake, lying with his eyes open, receptive to her touch. Wishful thinking!

She pulled hard and he lifted his hips and then she almost landed painfully on her butt as it came off.

She sat there, fuming but one look at his long powerful legs, muscled thighs and the bulge contained by his briefs…she gulped. He was briefs guy? She'd taken him for boxers!

She swallowed again and concentrated on his face. She'd have to get his shirt off.

Oh, how was she going to do this! Doing it with a conscious Inuyasha had been so…she colored beautifully and looked down hastily, checking whether his eyes were still closed. They were. She sighed.

"Inuyasha, how can I get your shirt off? You have sit, please." She said but it was useless. A hand tightened on her waist and then there was nothing. But that hand…it was so cold but it felt so hot where it was resting. Burning right though her wet cotton dress and she braced herself. She got off one side then rolled him to face her. Then she freed that hand, with great difficulty then proceeded for the other side.

"It is like undressing a baby, you know! But a lot harder, not that I've ever done this with a baby too!" She stared at him now, gloriously naked except for his brief but not much help because it was wet and clingy, leaving not much to imagination.

"I am not going to get that out; you can sleep in wet brief!" She mused and she gasped as his eyes opened. But he didn't as much say a thing.

"Okay. That is settled then, please help me one last time by moving your big hulk into that sleeping bag, its already open ready for you!" She continued but she should have saved her energy. He closed his eyes and promptly went into the la-la land.

Utterly infuriating, unnerving, idiotic, pig!

Somehow she managed it, with lots of pulling, yanking, grunting, cursing for the first time!

Then she shivered, reminding herself of her cold state. Only one sleeping bag.

He feet were bleeding, her body aching, a strange pain in her belly but she ignored it and felt his forehead. It was still chilly. Then she moved her hands down his chest and frowned, it was cold too.

"Inuyasha??" She called.

But no, his eyes were not opening, he was cold still. Hypothermia! And she was just a human compared to him. The numbness was growing and so was the pain in her belly. She could feel the deadly lethargy that had taken her over in the water. Until now she'd been active, her body moving because of the immediate need, to look after this…Inuyasha.

Goodness, but he meant a lot to her, didn't he? She couldn't focus much on that thought as that pain her belly increased coupled with the cold, freezing winds that were haunting her.

Must be those energy bars, she mused to herself. But this pain was…so different.

She fumbled with her shirt and pulled it off her. The pants came off easily and she hesitated on the terribly wet bra and panties. She looked at Inuyasha who was still very much in comatose stage he liked to be in so far. People died because of hypothermia and it was not a place to be worrying about modesty and her sanctity. As it was, she'd lost more than virginity to him! She took them off and stood before him before crouching down.

God, but it hurt. It hurt everywhere but the pain in her belly was killing her. She somehow pushed herself in and struggled as her back was still exposed to the air. She had to get the zipper up, but she got it up till her butt. It was impossible to cover up until…until…his arms would come around hers and hers went around him.

Then a sharp cry tore from her throat as a searing pain ripped through her whole being, starting from her belly. That was when she felt his hands come around her, forcing hers to go up his neck, her body curving exactly to his, legs entwining, his head pushed between her right shoulder and her head.

She was still moaning with pain when she felt the zipper come up and some urgency in Inuyasha's work, she felt him accommodating the sword too inside.

Just as suddenly, she felt his fangs sink deep into her neck and her eyes widened in shock.

Was he marking her? But it couldn't be! Demons didn't mark anymore…

Then she felt something pulse strongly, the sword, Inuyasha and something inside her too!

She felt him purring, almost strongly as if willing something…and she felt drowsiness hit her hard. She snuggled closer to him, her head nestled between his shoulder and neck and she sighed, pain forgotten.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't let the darkness take him once more. His body needed rest, he knew he was bloody and cold and he needed rest. But he'd smelt Kagome and knew something was wrong. Especially with the pup. He was in the sleeping bag but why was not she in it? He tried to move but his whole body protested and he lay still until he felt her suffering. She'd let herself in and it had seemed…so basic. She was totally naked and her body pressed against him was so natural.

Then he'd smelt blood…and the pain that rocked through her. And he had responded instinctively. He reached for the tetsusaiga, he didn't know why, but pulled the zipper up accommodating her in the bag meant for one.

He knew he was losing her and his pup.

Then her cry had him really swing into action. He didn't think, just did what he had to do, damn the consequences. Somewhere his brain reminded him, that her professed love for him was her insanity, the way she'd looked at him as if he were kidnapping her and the way she'd stared at the name on the hand proving just that, much though he was finding it difficult to digest it.

He let his fangs sink into the spot where his ancestors marked their mates centuries ago, tasting her blood and giving his life force to her. He had willed the pup to stay, for the first time praying for something.

And he felt her go limp, not noticing the way they were glowing, a mixture of purple and pink…mating of a hanyou and a miko. The energy around them hummed and he knew that the animals nearby were disturbed by this. He cradled her more carefully, like a child that she still was, although a mother herself.

And he let him join her, not wanting to think about the way she would react when she found out she was mated to him now. More than that, pregnant with his pup! Not wanting to consider how he felt about this. He knew he didn't like the situation, however he liked having her atop him naked, and dislike was a very mild word. It didn't even begin to describe what he truly felt about it!

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, the relationship of Inuyasha and Kagome as you can see is…hahaha…complicated. Please lemme remind you, its not a sugary fic, not that much romantic!

As for next chapter, it will have a lemon, so be prepared and Sango, Miroku and Shippou coming into the scene as well. To make up the original manga group! You didn't think I was going to make them Adam and Eve did you?

REVIEW Please!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: Update guys!! I have been bitten by one shot bug, I guess. Okay, for the Italic part in this chapter, I've used scenes from Inuyasha movie, hope you know which one! Just modified it a little to suit the story!

So go ahead and enjoy and keep the reviews coming!

**Stormy Rapture**

**

* * *

**

Chapter eleven

* * *

_She __knew she was dreaming. The mansion looked magnificent. She recognized it. She'd sought Inuyasha in there and kidnapped him. But it looked…much new now somehow. Works were in progress to renovate the old mansion and she felt herself float inside. It was heavily guarded. _

_She felt herself walk in through it and gasped at the beautiful garden and the pool inside. There was a waterfall and you could walk through it. Much like the ones in Indonesia she'd been to when she was a child. And then she heard it. A woman screaming. She looked around but she found the guards immobile, they were humans, no, priests. She could sense them._

_She stifled her gasp as she found Onigumo, much younger, walking briskly, his face wrought with tension along with another tall man._

"_No, you can not go in there!" Onigumo cried and the man cast him aside._

"_She is giving birth to a half breed! She betrayed us for love of a demon! A demon, for heaven's sake!" The guy ground out and Kagome frowned._

_She hurried inside along with this 'Takerumaru' and gasped at the women inside. The midwife was dressed how women dressed in the fifties and sixties. Where was she? What was she seeing?_

"_Izayoi!" Takerumaru said softly. She was crying with pain and she gasped as the spasm passed and she looked at him. Fear and anger shone in her eyes._

"_No, Takerumaru, leave at once please. My beloved will be here." She cried and his face turned ugly with anger._

"_Silence, you insolent woman! Don't you have any shame that you have rutted a demon and now giving birth to an impure creature! When did I lose you, Lady Izayoi?" He whispered the last part in anguish._

_Izayoi looked at him with affection for a split second that he didn't notice and cried again as another spasm consumed her._

_The man turned in disgust and he heard a cry. The cry of a child. The midwife severed the connection between the mother and child and stood up to take the baby away to clean and Izayoi fainted in exhaustion._

_Kagome stood there, a silent witness to all this but tried to move to save this Lady Izayoi as Takerumaru unsheathed his sword and moved toward her with purpose._

_It was quick and silent, the murder and Kagome couldn't do anything. She tried to move to save the hanyou child at least, if the guy could kill the woman he loved, the bastard child won't be spared._

_Takerumaru blocked the midwife and took the infant, who was crying in high tone. Takerumaru placed the baby near the mother and went away._

_Within seconds, the whole mansion was burning and Kagome could walk to the child. She bent down and tried to pick the baby and found her fingers just go through him._

_She was just a spectator! And then she saw the baby and stilled._

_The baby was a healthy boy, a dog demon with cute ears on top! His eyes….amber, shockingly similar._

_She was startled as a figure appeared and sat rooted to the spot._

_The dog demon was majestic, in his flowing silk robes, his hair, a pure silver shade in a high pony tail that reminded her of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. He had markings like that of Sesshoumaru. She gasped looking at the sword he held in his hand…tetsusaiga!_

_She staggered back somehow and sat down as the powerful looking demon came toward this Lady with her son. He sheathed the tetsusaiga and brought out another one._

"_Tenseiga! Hear me!" The demon commanded and Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. Right in front of her, she saw the Lady come back to life._

_The demon said, "Izayoi, my love, leave now with the child!" He said it in a commanding tone, but there was no mistake in the love and concern in his voice._

"_But, my Lord…" Izayoi pleaded and the demon looked at her._

"_Inuyasha. The name is Inuyasha. The baby's name is Inuyasha." The demon said his name three times and Kagome gasped._

_Izayoi ran and the demon looked at Kagome. Right at her!_

_Kagome was so shocked that she couldn't say anything. The demon looked at her, his eyes looking at her kindly yet with such strength._

"_Inutaisho…" Came Onigumo's voice and with him was Takerumaru._

_Kagome felt herself run toward Izayoi and the last she was the burning flames and the howl of a great dog demon who had been Inuyasha's father._

_He had the sword of the three worlds, the heaven, earth and netherworld. He was undoubtedly, the greatest and the most powerful demon of all time._

_And he seemed above the petty priest-demon rivalry. If you went by the Lady Izayoi's mansion which was filled with priests, she knew how the priests came to possess the two swords. But the last one, she was not sure herself._

_And she knew he'd given his life to protect his son, whom he loved very much, and his beloved Lady._

_He was born out of love that crossed the boundaries, burnt the differences and that was so tender…beautiful._

_

* * *

_

Kagome felt herself awakening. She felt warm and comfortable, protected even. There was slight pain in her belly and she buried her face into the 'cushion' she was supposed to be hugging.

Okay, that cushion was missing. She opened her eyes and took in her immediate surrounding.

It was night if you considered the darkness and she was in a sleeping bag.

Naked!

Then memories came rushing back along with the dream she'd just had and she stilled. She searched for Inuyasha and he was nowhere to be found. She tried to get up, but there was a sharp pain in her belly and she slumped back. Okay, there was another new pain in her neck.

She dismissed it as something that had to do with the crash.

"You must lie down. Don't try to get up." Inuyasha's voice caressed her and she turned to look at him.

He was dressed in just his jean and was shirtless, showing his great body off. Kagome's mouth went dry and she blinked.

Inuyasha smirked as he sauntered off near the fire he'd started and threw a bottle toward her that plopped right next to her. That was followed by his shirt.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Wear that, it will be warmer than your pajamas." He said and she frowned.

Dinner? What will they have for dinner? And she colored remembering her cheery pink bunny pajamas. It was extremely childish, she knew that. She bit her lip as her thoughts went to the dinner part.

"What do you mean by dinner?" She asked as he started to get up and walk toward the rocks.

"Fish, if I can catch them." He said and she made a sound.

"I am vegetarian!" She cried and he stopped. He turned slowly to look at her and she twisted her lips.

Inuyasha looked at her intently and knew she wanted to ask something.

"What is it?" He asked, shortly.

"I was just wondering…how old are you?" She asked, and then she looked down at the grass. Then ever so slowly, dragged it up to see him. There was a lopsided grin spreading and she frowned.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" He asked and she colored. Of course, the way they both went back, it hadn't started with a smoke. It had been an instant combustion.

"Just…like that. I wanted to know…about you." She managed.

He started walking away now and she tensed. My God, he was very rude.

"By the way, you did a terrific job of dragging me outta there. Fifty eight is the answer for the question." He threw back as he walked more purposefully.

Fifty eight?? He was elder to her mother! By good ten years! But he looked no more than twenty or twenty two himself! She wondered how ancient Sesshoumaru was!

She sighed as she slipped into the shirt, thanking him for the privacy. And was that off-handed thanks?

The water bottle was inviting enough and she drank greedily.

Almost sixty years and he didn't have a mate. And he was so bitter in his attitude toward females…using them just for his physical needs. She knew that the wolf demon had meant something to him and she felt a slight pain in her chest.

She was jealous! But she found some satisfaction in the fact that she was able to get a more promising response from him. She did turn him on mega time, she was sure of it, or else how would a hanyou such as himself would ever make love to a miko?

But he was so cynical and cold otherwise. Having born out of passionate yet tender love, he deserved something along that line and she vaguely admitted that she'd nominated herself for that role.

And then, as if the dam had been broken, memories rushed in. She had admitted to love him. And she'd wanted to find him, to take him away from Kikyou and Onigumo whom she didn't trust. But then, he'd been killed.

She was confused. He was supposed to be dead. But here he was, all flesh and blood although he did seem a little weak.

* * *

But soon, she found out that he was nowhere to be seen and she looked all around.

Darkness and the forest looked eerie with weird trees and bushes. Suddenly, she was reminded of the same scary forest of Inuyasha's psyche.

She heard a sound and she stilled. She heard more sounds of heavy breathing and some smell. She almost retched if not for the fear arresting it in place. She was so scared that she couldn't even shout for Inuyasha. She looked to the sideways and almost whimpered at the glowing red and yellow colored orbs.

She tried to erect a barrier but the minute she tried to use her powers, something stung badly near her neck. The pain was unbearable and her stomach started to churn too.

One of the eyes came forward and Kagome gasped at the enormity of the demon. It was bear-like, but yet taller than any bear.

She scrambled out of the bag and as the demon gave a low growl, she stood up.

When it inched forward, she gave out a very loud call to Inuyasha and turned on her heel and ran as fast as her tired, over worked legs could.

Kagome ran into the forest, the bushes being thorny wounding her already bruised and healing skin. Fear gripped her whole body and she could hear her heart beating loudly, the blood was rushing into her ears and couldn't even stop when her feet started aching. She tried again to summon her powers but the wound on her neck stung and she gasped at the strange pain.

She found a big tree and hid for a second. She drew in big breaths, her hands on her knees. Great, she was terrified and she felt like crying. Her body was protesting this strenuous exertion and she staggered down.

That was when she sensed it.

Miroku and Kaede! They were somewhere nearby! Although she did sense some other demon with them!

But she didn't have much time as she heard a roar, that sounded triumphant near her.

* * *

"I can smell Inuyasha here." Shippou said excitedly and Miroku smiled at the energetic fox demon. He was adorable, yet his voice had the tendency to be a little on the irritating side.

"What about Kagome, Shippou?" Sango asked and Shippou frowned.

"I can smell a pupped female with him. Although…her scent is…very little…" He dragged, using his nose.

Shippou had saved Sango, who actually hadn't needed any saving from a group of demons. Sango had fallen into the water and was hit on her head. She would have managed but she'd felt something soft beneath her and floating up on a big fur ball!

The ball had dropped her on the boat and transformed into a kawaii looking kitsune pup, Shippou, and Sango had taken an instant liking to him.

When he'd finally regained consciousness, he'd been terrified of two priests in the vicinity but Miroku's friendly manner and Sango's cuddling had warmed him. They'd set out to search for Inuyasha, because Shippou had wanted to. And Miroku wanted to search for Kagome who was with Inuyasha! It seemed logical to take this runt with them since he seemed to have no one else other than Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome's hands covered her head and she stood in bated breath for the crushing blow to come any moment.

But instead, she felt herself being lifted and jumping into the air. She gasped as her hands went around Inuyasha's strong chest and she buried her face into his naked chest.

"You okay, miko?" He asked and she looked at him.

She had a name for heaven's sake!

"It's Kagome, not miko or wench or bitch!" She retorted and he looked at her pausing on a tree branch, holding her against him.

"So it is…" He said as he pulled her up, face level.

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew what was coming and she felt a strange feeling coiling within her.

His lips covered hers and Inuyasha was surprised that she was so…yielding. Her lips parted and he kissed her, tasting her as if he'd never kissed her before.

The kiss burned through him and he wanted to feel her more intimately.

He'd heard her scream and something harsh had swept through him, fuelling his body to leap in great lengths to find her. He smelt many demons and smelt Kagome's fear.

Losing her suddenly seemed very grave. He just couldn't lose her again. Not now, given that she was his mate. Mate in the basic, primal sense of the word.

He couldn't stop to analyze this feeling inside him that seemed to go deep and hurt him; the loss of her could create.

He hadn't really been happy with the fact that a miko was his mate or she was having his pup, but now…

Holding her against him, her scent everywhere around him, he knew that he cared very much for this girl.

He cared so much that he was ready to defy the rules, age old rivalry. She was capable of thoroughly frying his brain, making it completely inadequate to think!

Make his heart beat and feel!

* * *

She pulled back and she snapped at him.

"Behind us!" She hissed and felt them falling down. She grabbed him more fiercely, her face on his shoulder, his hair teasing her face. She saw the ugly, twisted face of the demon and the sharp fangs that glistened!

Inuyasha took the tetsusaiga out and Kagome wanted to bite his head off. Why hadn't he used it before instead of kissing her like a reckless teen?

He was fifty eight years old…that's what he was! Old! He should be able to control his lust!

And with one swipe, the blade transformed taking out the demon. The demons started to chase them again and Inuyasha leapt once more into the air. He was a disadvantage, carrying a wounded, pregnant yet sexy female, himself badly hurt, still recovering yet capable of entertaining carnal thoughts! He shook his head as he crouched low on the ground now, stretching Kagome along him.

"Say it!" She hissed and he looked down at her frowning. The bitch was crazy! Although he didn't say it aloud.

"What?" He hissed right back, looking around him.

She pushed at him till she was beneath him and pulled him by his neck, glaring into his eyes.

"My name! What else?" She whispered back angrily and Inuyasha blinked.

As far as she knew, he had called her name once when they'd met in that crowded club, in a very sexy drawl. Then…then no, she couldn't ever remember calling her name.

(Kagome doesn't rem the time she was...umm...nuts! If you see, Inuyasha calls her by her name that time!)

"Now?" He asked looking around, trying to get up when she wound her legs around him and pulled him back.

"Yes!" She said and his face was murderous.

Then it slipped, his eyes showing a hunger that robbed her of her breath and his face that of a predator.

"Kagome…" He growled low, his voice dangerously provocative, yet possessive.

"Mmm…" She groaned in affirmation and kissed him, this wild impulse exciting, the fear of the demons adding to the thrill.

* * *

Inuyasha sensed the demons closing in on them and he pulled her up, still kissing her and leaping once more.

Then he tore away from her reluctantly and bit out, " This will not work, bitch! You have to go behind."

Kagome protested at his 'bitch' but was shoved behind him, her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

( The way he carries her in the original manga! )

Well, she would get to that afterward. She knew she was hungry, but hungrier for him.

She knew she was being too wild, too careless even, and bold. Well, there was just one Inuyasha who made her wanton like this.

Her lips curved in a smile as she pressed closer to his back, her legs tighter around his hips, her sensitive core brushing against his naked skin on the back while she pressed open mouthed kisses on his neck.

She felt his tightening muscles and the low frustrated and irritated growl.

"What do you think you are doing now, bitch?" He ground out but he couldn't keep the hitch in his voice away.

In answer, she bit him, one arm sliding down the expanse of his chest in the front.

Inuyasha clutched at her straying hand and turned back.

He wielded the tetsusaiga again and took out three demons now in a renewed frenzy. She was driving him crazy. She was aroused and knew that the demons were drawn to her miko scent and now that she was aroused even, made them even more attracted to her scent. But he was not far behind. His straining member against the rough material of the jean wanted release. Inside her. Fast.

"Now, Inuyasha!" She cried behind him and he went down, not caring where they ended up.

It was a soft bed of wild flowers and Kagome, for once, didn't mind the beautiful flowers being crushed beneath her.

"You are a bad tease!" Inuyasha growled and she smiled up at him. He kissed her, covering her whole body with his weight. But that was not enough; he expended his jean in haste. He was amazed at Kagome's feelings for him. He had never come across any female, hanyou or demon, who had such strong need for him. Not that he himself had been this responsive and achy with need for any female.

She literally tore off his shirt and she moaned in satisfaction as his naked skin burnt against hers.

What ensued was a hot and steamy coupling, so strong and feral that their cries of passion disturbed the otherwise serene forest. The creatures of the dark too went silent.

They scaled the heights of pleasure together and finally Inuyasha was spent totally as he fell on her only to be held by her fiercely. He kissed at the mark he'd given her and she smiled and sighed contently.

"I've never felt like this before. Only you make me…feel…and do…things…" She was whispering and she blushed at her own words.

"No…don't be shy, not with me." He said roughly, once again amazed how it felt as she was made for him. The way she held him, he felt safe…loved even! And he hadn't been sure that he would feel like this one day. He was told that he was beneath such a relation and above such emotions since he had demon blood in him. In fact he'd been downright sure, he would not feel this way with any woman. It was too good to be true, he knew that. He knew why she was so different, why he felt so different with her! He had just rutted with the other females as a release and with Kagome, his body was not the only player. His mind, his emotions….every thing in him that made him was with her!

"Oh…then I must say this too…you are not bad…for an old man!" She chuckled and he looked at her sharply.

"Don't tease, bad things happen to those who tease…" He said as he bit her slightly and heard her make a different sound.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered, her eyes closed.

No! He wanted to see her eyes…see _her_! See whether the emotions she felt for him were true and know whether she loved him as she said.

"And…I was dead inside. Why?" She asked and opened her eyes. Inuyasha felt as if someone had slapped him.

For in her eyes, was pain and love. For him. It was terrifying yet utterly flattering and satisfying.

"I was lost. I didn't know from real to illusions. It still feels…unreal…." She buried her face in his shoulders and kissed the exposed flesh, holding him closer.

"Don't ever leave me…even if this is a dream…" She whispered and something in him tightened.

"This is not a dream!" He said, pulling back to face her.

"Prove it…" She challenged, dreamily!

And once again…all she felt and could see were red and black...

* * *

He still couldn't tell her that she belonged to him now, in every sense and every way.

Miroku looked at the clothes that were put up for drying. He eyed Kagome's pajamas and couldn't help the dirty thoughts enter his mind.

"Where are they?" Sango asked and Miroku looked at the fire that was burning steadily.

"Somewhere nearby." Kaede mused and Miroku grinned within.

"Naw! Their scents are fading and this…Kagome's scent is funny!" He said as he plopped down.

Yes, Miroku could hardly sense their auras yet Kagome's seemed different somehow. Different from when on the ship. Something had happened here, he concluded as he eyes the solitary sleeping bag with jaundiced eyes.

Sango went to the bushes, away from the little group and looked at the fresh marks on the trees.

"What is it?" Miroku's voice boomed in her ears and she jerked up straight, only to be plastered against his front. He held her from behind, again and she wondered whether he would always catch her like this.

"These are demon's marks. And so many of them. Bear demons to be precise. We should really look for them. Both are hurt." She said in little sentences. That way, it was better to hide the quivering in her voice and less strain to form big sentences.

"I bet both of them are fine." He said nuzzling her neck and Sango felt her knees go weak.

* * *

"Sango!" He said in a cry that was low and urgent and pulled her to face him and took her mouth with equal urgency.

"Sango!" Shippou's shocked voice could be heard and both of them broke suddenly. Miroku's neck was pressed against her forehead and his breathing was coming in deep, quick ones.

"Irritating, interfering demon!" Miroku whispered and he suddenly felt a prickling awareness.

"That's what I always thought about him. So, we meet again, Miroku!" Inuyasha said, carrying Kagome who was obviously sleeping soundly.

Both Miroku and Sango gasped and Shippou was just too shocked to look at them.

For against the backdrop of dark sky with a solitary moon and deep sea, Inuyasha was standing with Kagome in his hands, his fair hair and Kagome's dark, flowing together on their right. It looked ethereal somehow, despite Inuyasha's jeans and Kagome's shirt which was not hers. They seemed to be surrounded by strange halo that made them so…deserving to be together. That was when Miroku could point out the difference in Kagome's aura.

Miroku noticed the mark that seemed to hit him blatantly with the answer.

"Oh my god! What have you done?" Sango's voice was mere whisper and Inuyasha looked at them with sudden apprehensive eyes, his hands tightening around Kagome more. He looked at her proprietarily, brushed his lips against her head when she nuzzled closer to him and whispered his name.

He looked at her relatives and Shippou's shocked gaze with a stern and determined expression.

"She's mine." His voice was hard and final and it sent shivers down Sango's spine.

What they'd been dreading had happened!

* * *

**A/N**: So??? What do you think? I thank you all for your reviews and please do check out the new one shot I have dedicated for you guys!

Once again, thanks for the reviews and please review NOW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha! Still. I am getting tired of this!

**A/N**: Hey guys! Sorry for being late. I was busy with submission and also had to run to get a last minute errand done! But hello…update's here! A twist in the end, I still strongly maintain Kagome and Kikyou are different persons but their relation is explained here and I am beginning to tie all the loose ends together. Great, huh? I know, enough of my blabbering go and read the chapter! Pronto!

**Stormy Rapture**

* * *

Chapter twelve

* * *

"Oh my Lord! What is this?" Kaede gasped and Inuyasha made an irritating noise. 

"I am getting a little tired of all this." Inuyasha barked as he settled Kagome inside the sleeping bag himself, glaring Sango to death when she tried to help. Miroku smiled knowingly and Shippou skipped to him.

"Do you know something that we don't know?" He asked and Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"This was supposed to happen. It was inevitable; Kagome growing up in America was...just about how much the holy circle tried to keep her from this." He said, sitting, his legs crossed, he was having his staff all of a sudden.

Inuyasha went stiff as he heard this. So this was all a scam? A plot to destroy him? But, he was so insignificant, they could have tried Sesshoumaru. One look at Kagome's sleeping form and the fierce possessiveness came back full force. She was his.

"So what is all this? A great plan?" Inuyasha asked, snarling, signaling Shippou to get to him. Shippou patiently obeyed looking apologetic toward Sango and Kaede.

"No. It was not pre planned; whatever Kagome feels for you is true. I am not sure about what you still feel, but I am sure of Kagome. But it was foreseen when she was born and it was feared because it would bring about a change that will change the world. At least the under ground life the priests and demon are leading." Miroku said and looked at Kaede who looked supportive.

"Shippou, my child, would you come with me? We have to gather herbs for Kagome and the half demon." Kaede said, stumbling on the last word, since she hadn't still caught on Inuyasha's name.

"One more time, old hag..." Inuyasha warned and Sango glared at him. Inuyasha instantly went silent.

"His name is Inuyasha, Kaede-sama." Sango smiled and nodded to Shippou in encouragement.

"Inuyasha, I see you've at last been united with Tetsusaiga, your father was a great demon, and he was." Kaede mumbled as she ushered Shippou into the forest.

"You knew my father?" Inuyasha stood up but was reluctant to leave Kagome's side.

"We know a lot about you and your half brother Inuyasha. As you have come to possess Tetsusaiga that can kill hundreds in one swipe, tenseiga, its twin blade, will restore life." Miroku said and Inuyasha looked at him bemused.

"Tenseiga?" Inuyasha asked, squatting down next to Kagome, letting her scent soothe his nerves that seemed suddenly over-rawed.

"Yes. Priests, our elders, tried to change the course, but who can stand against destiny? You are with Kagome and...the tenseiga is with Sesshoumaru. Life works out in strange ways." Miroku said looking at the fire that Sango set up.

"How do you know all this, it still doesn't make sense?" Inuyasha scoffed and Sango rolled her eyes. This was going to be one long night. But she was worried about Kagome. It was surprising that she was pregnant with Inuyasha's child and now was mated to him! How did things get this far?

"Because I saw it when she was born. She was my betrothed, that's why she came back to Japan, to marry me." Miroku said calmly and Inuyasha almost popped.

"What?" He asked indignantly and Miroku looked at him coldly.

"But it would have never happened. She met you; she would have eventually as I have met Sango." Miroku explained and Sango colored.

She wanted to hit him for his idiotic tongue but since Inuyasha was there, she would save it for some other time.

"Hn." Inuyasha grunted, eyeing flaming red Sango and Miroku who looked pleased.

"Why is it like this?" Inuyasha asked again and Miroku took a deep breath.

"That is not important. The real battle begins now and...you have to fight Kagome to win it. That way, all this illusion of rivalry and hatred will come to an end, hopefully." Miroku said and Inuyasha looked as if he'd been hit.

"Fight her? Fight my mate?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Miroku as if he were ridiculous.

"Yes. Do you think it is going to be all roses, that she is your mate? Does she even know that? I don't think she even knows she is pregnant with your child or else she won't be sleeping peacefully. Face the fact Inuyasha. She is a miko and you are a hanyou." Miroku said and Inuyasha was near boiling point.

"So? You told that we were meant to be. And now you are saying all this shit?" He asked and Miroku nodded.

"Kagome is not just Kagome. And you know that." Miroku looked at Inuyasha pointedly and Inuyasha gulped.

No, it couldn't be.

"Remember the crystal box that Onigumo asked for?" Miroku probed and Inuyasha blanched. How did he know this?

"I don't know what you are talking about." Inuyasha said, looking elsewhere.

"Inuyasha, this is important. Just as the swords that belonged to you was with us, you have something that belongs to us, or Kagome in particular. She can not be saved or defeated without it." Miroku said urgently.

"Crystal box?" Inuyasha said, frowning.

"Yes. It contains the shikon jewel, one that can give you anything that your heart desires. Kagome is its chosen keeper. I can't say when exactly it fell into the hands of the dark side, and we were directly pitted against each other. But the fact is, the shikon needs a priest or priestess to guard it and keep it pure. Since it was with the demons, they made a crystal box to contain its powers. A crystal box made by a priestess, a very powerful one at that, almost...sixty to seventy years ago." Miroku said and Inuyasha's brows rose as did Sango's. She also never knew this.

"And who exactly was this priestess who worked with the demons?" Inuyasha put forth the question, not believing a miko would help the demons.

"Your father was the one who had acquired it from a very dark demon, he was a hanyou actually. He certainly played a dirty game, making the ongoing silent battle even uglier. Your father fought him, defeated him and acquired the jewel; he was the only one at that time to safeguard it. And the miko helped." Miroku said, looking at Kagome.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome with apprehension. Why was Miroku looking At Kagome?

"It was Kikyou." Sango breathed as if realizing something for the first time and she got up.

"Yes, it was." Miroku agreed.

"If she was so strong then why didn't she keep it?" Shippou asked, jumping to Kagome. He was back with Kaede who was applying medicine on Kagome's wounds. He looked at her with interest. She looked awfully cute! And she smelt inviting and comforting, like a mother!

"Because, she was not strong enough. But now she is." Miroku said, looking away.

"Miroku, does this mean what I think it means?" Inuyasha asked, he was stunned.

"Yes. Kagome is Kikyou." Miroku said slowly and at the same time, Kagome started to stir, a pink glow to her, her hair growing longer than it was.

* * *

"Who's this?" Kouga asked, looking at Rin who was unconscious. 

"That is Kagome's friend." Sesshoumaru replied, navigating the cruiser toward the solitary, but strange island. It was not in the clusters of islands, it seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere. And sensing by the aura, Inuyasha would have ended up there, he was sure of it.

"What is she doing with us?" Kouga asked and Sesshoumaru didn't reply.

Kouga frowned. Are the InuTaisho brothers following their father's line? Falling for human wenches as if it were a competition? He glanced at the girl, there was nothing special about her. But Sesshoumaru seemed all uptight about her. He had carried her all along, kept her under his care that surprised the other demons as they'd escaped from the ship. He'd given her to Kagura only, to change her wet clothes but the change was just a brief night gown that showed her figure exactly for what it was. Sesshoumaru had thrown his robe over her to maintain some decency. Kouga and Kagura had been sent STAT by Naraku since he said that they were in trouble. And Kouga had never seen anything dark and terrifying in his life before.

As if on cue, Rin opened her eyes and got up with a start. She glanced around her as if in panic and her eyes rested on Sesshoumaru.

At the same time, Sesshoumaru looked behind and faced her stare.

There was a change in Rin's scent as she relaxed, something of happiness pouring within her. She smiled suddenly and Sesshoumaru stared at her. She had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. And the fact that he realized that, disgusted him to no end.

"Sesshoumaru, first born of InuTaisho." Rin whispered and Kouga stiffened. Not many knew that little information. Kagura, just then, entered the room.

Rin clasped something that dangled from her chain and got up, not realizing the robe falling away as she flung herself at the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru just couldn't keep her away, nor could he tear his eyes off her lithe body. Instead he stood still.

"Keeper of the blade of the heaven." She whispered as the thing she clutched in her hand glowed, an ominous blue.

Sesshoumaru could hardly believe it. Suddenly, he felt his father's presence.

Rin coughed and let him go, blushing prettily.

"Sorry about that." She stammered out as she pulled the chain out. It was a miniature representation of a sword. She smiled at it and looked at Sesshoumaru. She held out the pendant and Sesshoumaru eyed it, skeptically though it didn't show.

Then Rin remembered something and went on her knees.

"Sword that can give life. It was your honorable father's, Sesshoumaru-sama." She replied as she thrust it into his hands.

The pendant glowed strongly in his palms and Sesshoumaru looked at it with indifference. It floated a little and something flashed in his eyes.

* * *

_It was a vision of his father, standing away from him, his back toward Sesshoumaru._

_"Do you have something to protect, Sesshoumaru?" His father asked_.

* * *

The pendant in shape of a sword transformed into a real life sword that pulsed blue in color. 

"Tenseiga." Sesshoumaru acknowledged, though frowned at the choice of sword that had been given to him. The sword that can give life. What could he do with a sword like this?

"Oh my!" Kagura gasped at the little display.

Suddenly Rin buckled, clutching at her chest.

At once, Kagura was there holding her steady.

"Kagome!" Rin whispered and looked toward her right, beyond the cruiser, the island that they were nearing. It was darkness but they could see a very bright pink glow.

"What is happening?" Kouga asked roughly.

"I have to get there quickly. Do you want to save Inuyasha and that little kitsune?" Rin gasped, worry in her eyes that fuelled the demon's concern for their hanyou's safety.

* * *

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha whispered as Kagome floated up, her hands drifting upwards, her scent changing into that of the miko he'd met during the stay at the dark shrine. The almost dead scent that hovered, covering Kagome's floral scent, a complete contrast. 

Kagome opened her eyes and Inuyasha stilled, rooted to the spot. Her eyes had lost the sparkle for life and instead looked cod and...dead. A miko dress, red and white appeared covering her, yet not covering her creating an illusion of somebody else in Kagome's body.

She looked directly at Inuyasha and he took a defensive stance.

Her gaze reminded him of Sesshoumaru's. Cold and distant. But in Kikyou's eyes, you could see...disgust too.

"If you would have told the whereabouts of the crystal box, this would have never happened." Kikyou said, her voice was low, but somehow it was thundering, neutral.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was before Inuyasha and Shippou at once.

"Kikyou...what a late appearance you've made?" Miroku spat and she looked at him, his gaze even colder.

"Incompetent monk! Your irresponsibility and weakness," She spat looking at Sango when she said the last part, "...Has made Kagome pregnant and mate to the worthless hanyou!"

"That was inevitable Kikyou, you knew it too. That's why you helped InuTaisho." He said, in a loud voice, since there was a storm brewing up suddenly.

"Dark place this is. Demons...I can sense them everywhere!" Kikyou said looking around.

"I don't sense them." Miroku shook his head looking at Sango, who seemed to be looking everywhere but still couldn't sense any demonic aura.

Then as if on cue, Kikyou's hair and the dress disappeared, but the blank look in her eyes stayed.

"Kagome?" Miroku said, nudging Inuyasha to the front.

"Only you can stop her." Miroku whispered and Inuyasha sensed the dangerous power within Kagome. Whatever it was, it seemed to be leashed. For the moment.

* * *

Suddenly, they could sense the demonic auras all around them. Kagome shot out, right beside Inuyasha. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried lunging after her.

Kagome lifted her hands, concentrating power between them as he hurled them near the shore and it lit up the dark shore.

Already there were Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Kagura fighting and Rin was behind Sesshoumaru. It seemed as if he were guarding her.

All the invisible demons were visible and dead bodies slumped to the ground, thanks to Kagome.

Kouga looked at Kagome and gasped her name.

"No...It's Kikyou." Rin said, looking at Sesshoumaru with a pleading look in her eyes. Sesshoumaru was busy in fighting demons.

"Rin."Kikyou's voice bellowed, it seemed neutral again, not a woman's voice neither a man's. Sesshoumaru looked at the sudden presence and the hair on his neck rose.

He knew this power. It was dead posing as living, the one in Kagome's mirror! But...Kagome had defeated that power, hadn't she?

Kagome dived for Rin and Rin looked helplessly at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru reached for her, but Kagome was quick.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin shouted, but no voice came.

"Fight the demons, not me." Kagome said and they understood.

But Kagura didn't miss the eye contact between Sesshoumaru and Rin as Rin was pulled into Kagome's embrace as they disappeared into the island.

* * *

Inuyasha hurried after Kagome, wanting to the truth about her but had to stop and fight. Kaede who'd been a silent observer took out her bows and arrows and started to fight. Sango started to fight with her sword and Inuyasha used his claws. 

After a point of time, Inuyasha struggled to keep on, his tired body ready to give up.

"Inuyasha, use the Tetsusaiga!" Miroku yelled and Inuyasha froze for a second. But that was it. He took it out and the blade transformed gloriously in his hand and it pulsed. Inuyasha could feel its power and so did the demons around him.

He could feel the strength surge through his veins and a command at the tip of his lips.

"Merge with it Inuyasha." Miroku yelled, guiding him, as he leapt into the air and threw out many sutras.

Inuyasha did the same and leapt in the air, his sword drifting back forcefully, gaining momentum.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha screamed the command and the sword glowed gold, whirls of wind on the sword.

The power was unleashed from the attack and after a moment's blindness, the air cleared to show dropping carcasses and Inuyasha could see the shore and his pack members fighting.

Sesshoumaru couldn't have missed the display of Tetsusaiga and anger sparked in him. Tetsusaiga was given to Inuyasha?

But there were more pressing matters at hand and he made his way through to him.

"After the miko, runt!" He commanded and Inuyasha nodded.

She was fighting too, but suddenly, she turned and hit Sango!

Sango fell back, stunned at the blow and took a few moments to gather her wits.

"Kagome?" Sango gasped, her defenses up. Kirara came into the scene, with Sango's hirai-kotsu.

But Kagome was not listening; next she hit Inuyasha and Miroku with the same blast of energy.

"What is wrong with her, monk?" Inuyasha shouted and Miroku's face grew grim.

"This is what I was talking about. Get to her, you can only stop her!" Miroku shouted back, fighting the demons, at the same time dodging Kagome.

* * *

Kagome still had Rin with her, but why she had Rin was doubtful. 

Sesshoumaru and the gang were still stuck on the shore and Inuyasha couldn't help them.

He saw Kagome go deeper into the forest and tried to signal Shippou who was currently with Sango and Kirara. But he was nowhere to be found. Goodness, had he followed Kagome?

Kagome slowed at a clearing and nearly stopped, floating good ten feet above the air with Rin under her, who was sitting on the ground calmly as if she knew what was going on. But as Inuyasha reached there, Rin disappeared.

But the demons were not far behind and both of them fought, back to back.

"Kagome, what's gotten into you?" Inuyasha whispered harshly and Kagome leapt further into the air and Inuyasha followed.

She turned behind to face him and extended her hands. She caught him by his shoulders as she let out a pure purifying blast all around her.

But even as Inuyasha tried to save himself, he felt Kagome's power all around him, engulfing him in a warm blanket.

Then her lips descended on him, lightly teasing first, and then, passionate and fierce. The contact between them was just Kagome's hands gripping his shoulders and her lips pressed against his.

They went around in a circle because of the suddenness of Kagome's action as the demons around them fell.

Shippou who had fled from the main scene witnessed this unusual love making. Rin too, who was invisible, gasped at the kiss which was turning more than just what it had started out to be. It was so contrasting, her hatred and love. It would be confusing, where Kagome ended and Kikyou started.

Then their bodies entwined, Inuyasha's hands coming around her, his sword against her back out of harm's way.

When they finally parted for air, there was no denying the deep hunger both had for each other. The flame of desire seemed to burn them and it shone very brightly in their eyes.

"I can't be with you." Kagome whispered against his lips and his hands tightened around her painfully that Kagome stifled a gasp of pain.

"No, you are mine. My mate. We will work this out." Inuyasha whispered, his voice surprisingly calm and controlled.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized his words and she could finally place the sweet pain on her neck. Even though happiness flooded her, common sense prevailed and with that the drawback of their relationship.

As to why he had made her his mate eluded her reasoning but it felt good, great in fact.

Tears of happiness filled her eyes, also the bitterness of the hopeless situation.

Why did it have to be like this?

"Can't…"She whispered and he felt her hold on his slacken. He tried to hold onto her but was pushed back with a force that he crashed against a tree.

That was such a déjà vu!

The again, Kagome lifted her hands as if she were carrying a bow and arrow.

And to Inuyasha's surprise, an illusion of them appeared, sparkling like tiny stars in thin air!

Just as suddenly, the blackness appeared behind her.

"No…no Kagome! NO!" Rin cried and tried to get near her but was pushed back by the sheer power of the gathering darkness around her. But she glowed, a solitary pink, as if pure among the impure.

She crashed against a solid chest and realized it was Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru and his gang, along with other demons had been attracted to the power, dark and evil, yet pure in a way. It was a strange combination and it had lured everyone there.

And what he saw chilled him to the bone. It was the vision he'd seen in Kagome's room! One he had wished her never faced in reality.

Kagome's face was set and she released the arrow, straight to Inuyasha's heart.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed at the confusion of what was happening. His eyes could see, he could understand but he just couldn't face it for what it was.

The kiss had rattled him, grounded him, shook him yet calmed him. It had been contrasts of many kinds, the nearness of Kagome stabilizing him yet being chaotic.

And then, she'd attacked him.

The arrow hit him and he was thrown back, pinned to a tree. The Tetsusaiga pulsed in his hands and it slipped down, getting sealed at his feet.

That was when he realized what exactly Kagome was.

She was a miko who was haunted by spirit of Kikyou, their souls, shared!

And then he slipped into the world of darkness as he saw the black evil behind her gained a face and had a distinct smell.

Naraku, his scent very much Onigumo's.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh boy! That felt great! Wanna know what happens next? Stick around as Shippou helps Kags and Rin helps Inu-kun! 

And yes, please, it is my humble request for my readers to read my other one-shot which is a dedication to all of you, His black heart. It's a Rin/Sessh story as I was telling ya'all.

Reviews please. How else would I know you all are still with me??

Love you all! See ya, next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** STD disclaimer applies. Whatever! ;)

**A/N:** Update! Having submissions and tests people. Been quite busy. So here is your update and enjoy!

* * *

**Stormy Rapture**

* * *

Chapter thirteen 

There was a bright light that blinded everyone and Rin buried into Sesshoumaru's embrace. But then, as if something was pulling at her, she was being pulled away from him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried, trying to hold on to him, while Sesshoumaru too, caught her shoulder and waist. But it didn't help. She was pulled into the light but she left her nail marks on him. Sesshoumaru stood still at that, when the light was continuing to disappear along with Kagome and Naraku, the two timing bastard and Rin. He didn't understand why, but he felt that she had to be protected. By him. And this loss as akin to a sort of weakness in his part to protect what was his.

He looked at the nails marks she'd given him and watched them slowly heal and disappear without a trace. But he knew that his claw marks on her shoulder and waist would stay.

He actually didn't stop to consider that he'd assumed Rin his.

For, there were demons surrounding them all. He called for Kouga and Kagura. But only Kouga answered his call and he looked at Miroku and Sango who were looking at him for orders. They were from the opposite side, but they would settle their difference later.

"Attack at will but keep the women inside, miko or demon or human!" He ordered as he jumped toward the light.

What was his, belonged to and stayed with him.

He dived into the light and he kept his eyes closed. He used his nose but the stench of Naraku was over bearing.

"Sesshoumaru!" A shocked voice cried, it was of his brother's bitch, he knew it.

"Take her, now!" That same voice pleaded and something was thrust to him. It was Rin who wound her arms around his neck tightly.

"I will guide you, Sesshoumaru-sama! But we have to be quick!" Rin whispered and his muscles went taut with the anticipation of action.

"Okay! Now..." Rin's voice started and Sesshoumaru went with her.

* * *

"What the!" Miroku said, his voice a funny tone.

"Wasn't she supposed to be dead?" Miroku asked and looked at Kouga.

Kouga was frozen in fact; his eyes trained on...Ayame! And Kagura who was supposed to fight with them was in fact standing with Ayame, an eerie black and red glow to both of them. Their eyes held a blank look, as if they were just shells...puppets!

And then, Kagura's eyes glowed red and so did Ayame's.

"Ayame?? Kagura? What's happening?" Kouga asked, anger and betrayal hitting him.

"I was never with you all to begin with, man!" Kagura said flippantly, taking a feather out of her hair that blew up into a big feather portal and she sat in it, comfortably.

"It doesn't matter. We have to stick together!" Sango said, taking Kouga's side, her hand on his back as if giving him strength. She looked at Miroku who smiled approvingly, but it was just feeble.

"What are we going to do about that boy?" Kaede asked, hitting the demons with her purifying arrows, keeping their backs covered.

"We can't do anything now...where's Shippou?" Miroku asked, unable to find that kitsune's aura among the polluted demons.

"Shit!" Sango swore and Ayame too, lifted in the air, little clouds in her feet as if they helped her in being air-borne.

"Oh yeah! You haven't seen all, hon!" Ayame's voice drooled, aimed at Sango who gasped that she was talking to her.

Sango's eyes sharpened and she became alert. It seemed that the demon females were going to attack.

Yes, attack they did and it took the breath...no, the very soul out of Sango. She just hand't been prepared for this.

The females parted and a boy jumped down, he was in black, leather gear, the demon slayer's gear and he took off his face mask, his brown eyes glazed and lifeless, just like Kagura and Ayame's.

"Kohaku!" Miroku's eyes widened and he looked at Sango in alarm.

Sango swayed for a second and Kouga caught her this time, murmuring something into her ears.

Miroku wanted to go to her, hold her and soothe her but he couldn't leave his position. Their odds had just gone up, they were only four against an army, Inuyasha was useless for the time being.

"I got her." Kouga yelled to Miroku as the demons started making noises and started the attack.

Miroku used his staff and many sutras and Kaede too, defended them.

* * *

Kouga shook Sango but seeing a demon lunging for them, gathered her in his arms and he leapt up, his sword out as he cut the demon and more demons in that one swipe.

"Gather yourself up, slayer! You are a slayer!" Kouga ranted this in Sango's ears and she flinched at his tone.

She looked around as if looking for the first time and saw Kohaku whose head was drooping low as if waiting for orders. Then her eyes swiveled forward and took in the situation.

"Now, leap and duck!" She yelled as she pushed him away and then kicked him, using that as momentum to flip upside-down in the air.

Kouga did as she told, he leapt back, his sword and his claws taking low demons down and he ducked, just in time.

He felt the wind, a strong one, whiz above his head and he barely saw the high speed boomerang that went to Sango.

"Hey, you!" Kouga yelled, as if to get to her to save her, loolking for her monk of a boyfriend who was busy in fighting the demons instead of saving her.

But to his surprise, she caught the boomerang and waved it high above her head as she if she knew how to use it, in fact the way she handled it showed her mastery over it. She brought it among the demons, clearing a damned good portion of them, separating them, easy for attacking. She landed on a demon and spikes came off her feet and then she let go the boomerang with a war cry of a yell,"Hirai-kotsu!"

As the boomerang left her hands she jumped from that demon onto a fire rat demon.

"C'mon, Kirara!" She urged the demon, which seemed to be her mount, and the cat leapt in the air and she lifted a single hand to catch the boomerang which flew back to her.

She looked at Kouga and winked and Kouga smirked.

Yes, he'd seen the monk in action, and that had kick started a chain that he may not like but, this lady and the monk were good allies. Damned good allies, in fact.

And she recovered fast. And she was going for those main baddies! To her brother.

"Kouga, back her up!" Miroku requested over the din and Kouga nodded as he kept in pace with the slayer. He chuckled at the weirdness of the whole situation; he was going to back up a demon slayer! Things had changed rapidly since he'd first met Miroku.

Definitely, it had become from bad to worse. He could deal with Ayame dead, dammit, he'd dealt with it. But now, he couldn't. Pitted against each other, he would just break.

* * *

Sesshoumaru leapt at the first black spot he could see and Rin had urged him to use tenseiga for guidance.

They came back to the island, right in the middle of fight. But Rin held onto him, she whispered into his ears, "Remember Sesshoumaru-sama, the tenseiga is greater than the Tetsusaiga. In many ways than you can imagine."

She looked up into his eyes, his very body big and quite imposing on her little form. So many things were seen and told to him. Rin smiled, a watery smile as she let her hands drop from him. Then she chanced a look beyond him and gasped.

It was Kohaku!

Sesshoumaru too, turned back and looked at the three people. If he were shocked, he didn't let it show.

"Kohaku, you know what you have to do." Kagura said, her voice unusally distant.

Kohaku's drooping form straightened and considered the human on a fire cat and a wolf demon behind her. He raised his sickle-like weapon with chain, his fingers tightening on the hold. He put on his face mask and started to strut, the demons leaving way for him. His strut broke into a run and a demon appeared in front of him. He jumped on the demon and leapt in the air, throwing his weapon to attack the female slayer.

Sango saw this and her eyes widened. What was he doing!

She dodged it but he was just too quick. He re-aimed the weapon and it grazed her cheek leaving a scarlet mark on its way!

"Kohaku!" Rin cried, whom Sesshoumaru dropped behind Sango.

"Take her away to Inuyasha, slayer!" Sesshoumaru ordered as he caught Kohaku's sickle.

"No, don't kill my Kohaku!" Sango and Rin cried together and Sesshoumaru's face while trained on Kohaku ahead, his eyes looked at Rin sharply.

_Her Kohaku?_

Rin's eyes were already misting over, tears ready to spill and her look was urging Kohaku to see sense.

* * *

"He's under some kind of spell, I am sure of it." Rin whispered clinging to Sango and Sesshoumaru lunged forward, using his whip on Kirara to make her move. Kirara cried and Sango turned her toward Inuyasha. He was out there and prone to attacks now.

"You stay with Inuyasha, Sango. I am needed back there." Sango said, helping Rin to the ground. Rin nodded as she clung to Sango's hand as she touched the ground.

"Just, take care of Kohaku." Rin pleaded and Sango's eyes closed momentarily as is struck and then she nodded.

Sesshoumaru flicked Kohaku's weapon in half and hit him, knocking him down. Then he walked casually toward the two female members of his pack, who obviously weren't themselves. As he walked by, the demons around him fell, bursting due to his fast use of his poison claws. Kagura smirked, taking out her fan as she considered the dog demon and his pal, a wolf.

"Dance of blades!" She said and whipped the fan in front of her and out came a myriad of blade strokes that not only cut their own demons but went straight for Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

Sesshoumaru moved fast, dodging the blade attack and so did Kouga but suddenly a barrier was erected to protect them as both of them floated in the air.

Kouga looked down and saw Miroku whose staff was dug into the ground, and his eyes were closed, chanting. Then he looked up at both the demons and nodded.

A fierce wind came from the end of the staff buried on the ground and Miroku's hair blew up, sheer purifying power concentrating all around him that made the demons wail around him.

Sango took Kaede with her and Kaede erected a barrier around them to protect Kirara specifically.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga started attacking on their own, Miroku's barrier very thick protecting them from Kagura's attack.

'Get the girls after I am done, Sesshoumaru-sama. Kouga, don't get too close to either of them, take care.' Miroku's voice boomed inside the barrier and both of them stilled as Miroku cried, his voice echoing everywhere as the energy burst from him.

It just took ten seconds. Exactly ten seconds. The demons were not only killed but they were toasted to ashes that not even their bones remained.

* * *

"Ayame! Kagura!" Kouga yelled as he searched for them and found them on the ground but their eyes were open.

Kouga cursed loudly as he made it there and looked at them.

"They are not dead, yet." Sesshoumaru stated as he smelt them.

"The priest can help them." Sesshoumaru added, looking at Miroku, who'd collapsed after that show of power. Yes, he was too good. No wonder he brought down Ruikotsu and gang on his own.

Sango dismounted from Kirara and ran to Miroku. She caught his shoulders as his body fell against her and her face showed concern and fear for his life.

"I am fine, Sango." Miroku said and she smiled.

"For a second, I was…" Sango closed her eyes, tears falling and she shook her head as no words came out. She opened her eyes to look at him and Miroku's cheery face sobered at the love in her eyes so blatant for everyone to see.

Then even he hadn't expected that kiss.

She pulled him, despite his injured body and bruised hands, to claim his lips in a heated kiss. Then she pulled off abruptly, stood up.

"Get up now, Houshi!" She commanded, giving her hand to him. And Kouga's eyes nearly popped out at the poker expression on the slayer's face. Was she the one who'd kissed day lights out of the monk just a second ago?

Miroku looked stunned but recovered, taking her hand and getting up.

* * *

"Sango, Miroku!" Kaede called for them and looked at the other demons who were their allies for the time being.

Sango nodded toward Miroku and then at the two male demons beyond him and turned around to walk purposefully toward Kaede.

Sesshoumaru picked up Ayame and walked ahead and Kouga watched him go. He sighed, troubled and picked up Kagura carefully.

Kaede was sitting before Inuyasha, a good ten feet away from him, with Rin's head resting on her lap.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked and Kaede took out one of her arrows and aimed it at ground, just a few feet away from Inuyasha. To their surprise, the arrow was repelled by a barrier, a very strong one at that.

"Oh…okay. What's this?" Miroku said as he went to the barrier and touched it.

"God's angels! What the…!" Miroku gasped as the barrier burnt his hand.

"Careful, Houshi!" Sango said as she came to him, wincing at the burnt hand.

"Now we can't reach the dog boy?" Kouga asked letting Kagura lie down next to Ayame at the same time, keeping his distance from her.

Rin stirred and looked around as if for the first time. She looked around and finally spotted Kohaku who was buried protectively by Kirara's body.

"Kohaku!" She smiled as she scrambled to her feet and ran to him. Just. But she noticed the barrier and stopped.

"What is it?" She asked eyeing the demon females and then at Miroku.

"We can't get past the barrier." Miroku said as he sat down.

* * *

Sesshoumaru came near Inuyasha and stopped. Somehow, Rin's obvious fondness of Kohaku was getting to him.

Rin stepped near the barrier, standing close to Sesshoumaru. It was strange, she felt safe around this demon. She looked at him and suddenly something hit her.

Sango leapt to her feet to reach for Rin but Sesshoumaru already was holding her.

"Rin!" Sango gasped as she took hold of Rin, showing her possessiveness. But Sesshoumaru's hands didn't budge as the tenseiga started to pulse.

The Tetsusaiga too, pulsed from within the barrier.

* * *

"Kagome? You don't know me, but…my name is Shippou!" Shippou whispered to Kagome, who was huddled in a corner with her face in between her knees.

She looked up at him, alarm in her face first, then her face softened.

"Hello Shippou!" Kagome said and something in her rebelled. It was Kikyou and she knew it.

"He is just a little one." Kagome said and opened her arms to him and he went to her, only too willingly as the place spooked her. As far as he could see, there was just ocean and they seemed to be in a tower.

Shippou looked at her and smiled. Yes, she was the miko that Kouga had told about but he'd imagined someone scarier and elder, not a kid, in human terms and so….cute!

"You are Inuyasha's mate, ne?" He asked and Kagome frowned. At the mention of Inuyasha's name, awareness ripped through her reminding her of the sensations he caused, unbearable lust that had scorched her and love that had drowned her. She remembered the dance with him in the crowded demon bar, she'd been nervous as it had been her first time out without Sango or Miroku.

She chuckled as she remembered how she would have vomited all over the place but once Inuyasha had held her in his arms…

She felt the same desire rip through her and the same pain in her chest that reminded how much she was in love with that brash, foul-mouthed hanyou.

"Mate?" She repeated remembering something that Inuyasha had said before she'd heartlessly sealed him to a tree!

"Yes. See this?" Shippou pointed to the mark Inuyasha had given her and gave a smug smile.

"That makes you my Mom! Inuyasha's my guardian you know! Well, it's strange to have a miko as mother! Well, I think it's better than having that Inuyasha as a father figure!" Shippou rambled and Kagome had to control the sudden chuckle.

"What happened to your parents?" Kagome asked, realizing that Shippou was just no ordinary demon kid, but a sensible one, for he hadn't thrown tantrums about where they were and when he'd be back with his folks.

"They were killed a long time ago, Inuyasha managed to save my life. And ever since, I've been with him but now I am in London studying." Shippou said and Kagome's heart went out to him.

"That's…nice." Kagome smiled and Shippou scrunched up his nose.

"But why did you seal Inuyasha?" Shippou asked and Kagome felt something hit her, if not physically.

"I didn't want him dead." Kagome whispered, her face becoming sad.

"You mean, you didn't want to kill him." Shippou said, stroking her hands as a soothing gesture.

"Kikyou wanted to kill him." Kagome said again and Shippou could sense the change in her. Yes, he knew that the other miko was taking in charge so he quietly left Kagome to stand beside her.

"Why? Because Inuyasha is your mate? What of his child that's growing inside you? I can hear it's heart beat, it is steady and strong." Shippou said and Kagome bristled.

"Shut up, demon!" Kagome spat and Shippou winced.

"So, you are going to kill both Inuyasha and the child?" Shippou persisted and Kagome sobered.

"I couldn't stop her from falling in love with that hanyou, couldn't stop when she gave herself up to him…couldn't kill him! Then how am I going to destroy what he's given her?" Kagome asked, it was actually Kikyou.

Shippou frowned. The miko's spirit was so strong and powerful, even powerful than Kagome's yet; she hadn't been able to stop Kagome in any account.

Kagome's hands went to cover her belly protectively and she closed her eyes.

"Kikyou…you are protecting Kagome and her child! In fact, it was you who protected Inuyasha from that Naraku!" Shippou's voice was barely above whisper, because he was stunned.

Kikyou could have snorted at that ridiculous idea…but it was true. She'd died young, seen InuTaisho, worked with him to keep the sacred jewel safe. She'd eventually given her life for that purpose, and came back for that purpose too, in the form of Kagome. Kagome had been subjected to a deliberate ritual to call upon her for her true powers and interestingly, Kikyou had been spat out from her soul. It had become an unexpected boon to Naraku, the two timing bastard half demon…

And one look at Inuyasha, something inside the spirit had stirred. Was it because he was son of the dog-demon she'd worked with? No, it couldn't be, because she remembered Sesshoumaru and he was his father. Same to same.

She had wanted to protest but somehow couldn't. When she realized Kagome was going to lose the baby, she'd called Inuyasha's youki and surprisingly, had been answered.

Shippou was true, she had indirectly been responsible for Kagome's and Inuyasha's relation, however inappropriate it was!

"You know, you are smart too, for a demon." Kagome said, a smirk twisting her lips.

Shippou shrugged.

"We demons are smarter than you." Shippou smirked and Kagome laughed.

It was a realization to Kagome that Kikyou was not all that cold hearted. Her body was holding two people and now Kagome knew, Kikyou is not different from her. Even if you couldn't use the word 'love', Kikyou certainly felt different about Inuyasha. She had been afraid least Kikyou could do something to her child. But, all the time, even when she'd been ignorant, it had been Kikyou who had protected both of them!

"I have to help him, then!" Kagome suddenly burst and Shippou blinked.

"And how are we going to do that?" Shippou asked skeptically.

Kagome rubbed her back shoulder blade and something glowed. Shippou scampered to her and looked at her back where a faintly, a tattoo of half a heart glowed.

* * *

Rin could hear voices…Kagome's…and another demon's.

"_Rin…brothers….twins…my heart_…." It was clearly Kagome's voice and it sounded broken.

Rin came back and clasped Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Twin blades. Tetsusaiga and Kagome are protecting him." She managed and Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

Twin blades.

"Kagome's heart?" Sango asked and Rin frowned. Sango had heard too?

"Yeah. You know what that is?" Rin asked and Sango smiled.

"It's you, idiot. The tattoo, you have half heart and Kagome has the other! You both got it done on you fifteenth birthday, remember?" Sango said, turning Rin and taking off Sesshoumaru's robe around her to reveal half heart tattoo that was glowing pink on her back shoulder blade.

Yes, she remembered. How mad Sango had been! She'd grounded them straight for two weeks for their wild behavior.

"Okay, so let's try." Rin said and Sesshoumaru took out is sword. At the same time, both of them touched the barrier but they were repelled. Rin winced, tears biting her eyes as her hand was burnt too.

"Maybe Rin should try it alone." Sango suggested as Miroku got up and went to Kouga.

* * *

"Let's see what I can do with them." Miroku said and Kouga nodded.

Miroku went near the females and touched Kagura first. He closed his eyes, checking for her pulse and recoiled immediately.

"She has no heart!" Miroku said, shock in his tone. Kouga frowned as he checked Kagura's pulse. Miroku was true, no pulse. But she was breathing and Miroku checked Ayame's. It was fine.

"I thought she was dead." Miroku observed and Kouga clicked his tongue.

"It was Naraku. We knew he was up to something for about five years now, but we haven't got solid evidence. He is only capable of doing something like this." Kouga informed Miroku and he nodded.

"Yes and Onigumo was our black sheep. Now we know what exactly he is. A half demon but Onigumo is the real taker here. Kill him, your Naraku is dead. This Naraku has been playing with us, no doubt." Miroku said checking Ayame.

"Can you save them?" Kouga asked and Miroku nodded.

"Hmm. Ayame can be but I am not sure of this demon." Miroku said looking at Kagura.

* * *

Rin thought about Sango's idea and nodded. Yes, that might work.

She reached for tenseiga but it repelled her touch.

"I don't understand. I was its keeper." Rin retorted and Sango soothed her back.

"Sesshoumaru is its master now." Sango said.

"Then how are we going to get him out?" Rin cried, throwing her hands up in helpless gesture.

"Twin blades and Kagome's heart. That's the key." Sango mused and she looked at Sesshoumaru pointedly, not liking the implication at all.

Sesshoumaru turned to face Rin and she looked up at him. He scooped her up into his arms and Rin gasped.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said shocked.

"Hold my hand." Sesshoumaru's cold voice washed over her and Rin managed not to shiver. He had a weird effect on her.

She caught his hand that held the tenseiga and she felt Sesshoumaru's hands tightening around her waist and almost winced as his claws found the same place they'd hurt her before. But there was no denying the heat from his body that surrounded her, burning her more than Kagome's barrier ever did.

Then Sesshoumaru lifted his hand and brought down the sword on the barrier.

And there it was. A perfect slit that sucked both of them right into it.

But as Sango stepped toward it, the slit was closed up!

Sesshoumaru left her as soon as they reached inside and Rin wondered if that had happened at all.

Okay, so he was complicated for a simple teenaged human like her! Fine!

She ran up to Inuyasha and called him. No response.

How innocent and boy-like he looked sleeping. He was so cute!

What was she supposed to do now? She looked at the sword that was sealed down and she pulled a face.

"Kagome, I have come in. But girl, you've gotta help me if you want Inuyasha out!" She whispered, her hands clasped and eyes shut as if praying.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl, who was just ordinary and not a miko. She didn't have any power but he could recognize a pure and strong soul if he met one. And she was that. And more.

He could feel Kagome's power and his father's keeping Inuyasha in a cocoon of safety.

He'd just realized one more thing. That his half brother looked very cute sleeping! And to Sesshoumaru's chagrin, he found it pleasing!

* * *

**A/N:** Kagome-Kikyou…Kikyou-Kagome…are you confused? If yes, then YAY!! So, nothing special but the usual. Reviews please??? I hope you've got the Kag/Kikyou part right. If not then do tell me, I will…clarify in the next chapter. Okay?

Now, review!

Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

STD disclaimer applies.

**A/N:** Sorry for this very late update. Semester exams are here and they stretch till Jan! But don't worry. Slipped this time but next time I won't. A great turn about by the end, don't kill me for I've paired Kagome with…umm…someone else! ;)

Dunno what I'm talking abt? Then pls read!

**Stormy Rapture**

* * *

Chapter fourteen

* * *

"Think about her!" Shippou hissed into Kagome's ears and she winced.

"I am! Will you keep it low, kid?" She asked, her eyes flashing. Shippou again, jumped back from her as her miko powers crackled around her.

"Rin..." She called out, her eyes closed and Shippou rolled his eyes. Mikos were weird.

Too bad, he had one for a family now! If Inuyasha was a father figure to him, Lord help him, now Kagome was his mother figure!

* * *

Rin smiled as she felt her best friend's presence near her. She looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled, conveying that all would be fine.

She closed her eyes and she her whole body shook.

Sesshoumaru was at once beside her. He was just not holding her. Yet.

She opened her eyes and they softened.

"Inuyasha..." Rin called out and Sesshoumaru felt his temper flaring. It was that miko!

These humans were so exhausting!

Her hands came up and just when Sesshoumaru thought she was going to pull the arrow out, Rin's hands traveled further up to cup his cheek.

Again an uneasy feeling, Sesshoumaru badly wanted to kill someone because...because!

"Release him, miko!" Sesshoumaru commanded and Rin's hands were poised to pull the arrow out.

At first the arrow repelled her but then, she was able to hold it and she tugged at it.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open, his eyes glazed.

As soon as it opened, it turned red as he was transforming. His hands came up to Rin and he batted his eyelashes and made sounds that told his inner war to stay in control.

Within seconds, Inuyasha's clawed fingers gripped Rin's neck, much to the mortification of all those present around them.

"Rin!" Both Sango and Miroku screamed. Miroku again touched the barrier and it still repelled him but he used his staff forcefully this time and was thrown inside literally.

Sesshoumaru caught Inuyasha's hands and pulled it back, restraining him.

"You, monk! Get that sword." He ordered sternly to Miroku who at once regained his composure. He did know when some one was in command! Boy! And what a commander they were stranded with in this unknown, yet beautiful Greek island. Was it even on the maps?

He easily got the sword out and thrust into Inuyasha's hand and Inuyasha slowly came back to normal.

"Guys! Help me!" Rin cried as she tugged at the arrow.

Miroku held her waist and tugged and Sesshoumaru looked on. Okay, he was getting impatient.

* * *

"Let me." Sesshoumaru said and Miroku looked surprised at him. But he et go of Rin in the end and Sesshoumaru barely hesitated before holding Rin with his left hand and with the right her closed fists on the arrow.

Rin's eyes grew wide as she stared at the very big _hand _that easily held her hands.

Then as she guessed a mocked grin on the face opposite, she looked up to see Inuyasha whose face showed his amusement quite clearly.

"Now." Sesshoumaru whispered near her ears and as a shiver began to work along her spine, her hairs standing on their end giving her goose bumps all over, the pressure of his hands on her increased and she could feel the leashed energy in his body as it stretched behind her back.

Wow.

But it was soon over as it had started.

Inuyasha fell down with big sound and even loud voiced curses.

Rin staggered back, surprised to find Sesshoumaru had left her so quickly and was at Inuyasha's side.

When did that happen? He had been just holding her, damn it!

* * *

Inuyasha had his eyes closed, his fingers painfully wrapped around Tetsusaiga.

He opened his eyes and looked around till his eyes settled on Rin. He lifted her off the ground and shook her.

"You will help me find my mate." He said darkly.

* * *

"May be if you could free him from here? By the way, where exactly are we?" Shippou asked getting close to Kagome once again.

"Some place in Greece, I am sure. Maybe even closer to that island where the rest of them are." She stood up and went to the solitary window looking at the wild waves crashing against the rocks.

"So close, but they wouldn't find us." Kagome whispered and Shippou held her hand, reluctantly at first. Kagome smiled and wound her fingers around his already big ones.

"What do you feel about being pupped?" Shippou asked out of the blue and she went still. So still that she even stopped breathing for a moment.

She laughed an uneasy laugh and shook her head.

"How would any girl seventeen feel if she finds herself pregnant?" She asked back and Shippou's face crinkled with a grin.

"Doesn't look like that! Seems to me that you love Inuyasha. Something extra ordinary." Shippou said and Kagome looked at him sharply.

"Yes. I do love him, even I find it hard to believe but...it feels natural somehow. To love him and be with him. I was so confused at first and so lost too! I couldn't handle my feelings for him so I kinda locked myself up for some time spooking everybody who love me!" She stopped and looked at Shippou who had a bemused look on his face.

"What?" She asked and Shippou grinned again.

"You got it bad for him! But he's a hanyou and you are a miko!" He said and she shook her head.

She was past that barrier. _They_ were past that barrier. Maybe they still held grudges, maybe he did for she was still a miko who had harmed him in more than once occasion, not just mentally but physically as well; but, when they were together, it was their own world.

She shrugged.

"Isn't Inuyasha capable of loving me?" She asked.

"Love? Human emotion, not for demons." Shippou scoffed and Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"That awfully sounds like Inuyasha. He has warped your mind set! Actually it's weird coming from him. He was born out of that very same love. But it was a full demon, a Lord, King even and a mere human woman!" She defended and Shippou looked away.

"I don't know why you take his parent's case but it might have been easier for his father, but not Inuyasha." Shippou said looking around.

"Why not?" She asked and Shippou looked at her, his eyes troubled.

"He is a half-breed. People call him bastard, low-life. They have treated him badly when he was a child, an impressionable age." Shippou stated and again, looked away.

Of course. Even if he was born out of love, a love so strong that the man died for woman and his child, Inuyasha would just have a vague memory of his mother's affections. Then women after women, even if they'd loved him, he would have no way of knowing least acknowledge.

"Don't expect him to declare his undying love cuz thats something that never gonna happen. He ain't like that. He won't even know he loves you, but you are his mate now! That's something." He said.

Kagome had to agree.

But she couldn't be with him until the jewel was recovered. That was her purpose. Her hands went to her belly.

This was something that had just hit her squarely while she hadn't been looking.

At a time when girls were interested in Barbie dolls and happily-ever-after stories, she'd been training for miko. Then when girls her age went out with guys, she'd stayed at home learning spells.

Love and falling in love was not even on her agenda.

But here she was. Fell in love and was mated!

'Let's leave the pup out of this for sometime.' She told herself. She had to be careful now considering there were two lives to consider.

* * *

There was a pure blast energy aimed at Inuyasha's belly but it was mild and he knew it. He let go of Rin and she fell promptly into the Houshi's hands and just as he was about to fall back, he was caught by hands and pulled down.

He strained to look at the person and he was greeted with an amused smile.

"You are going to have a nasty mark." Sango said as she examined Inuyasha's wound that was struggling to close up.

Inuyasha blinked. Was the taijiya being nice? But he felt…nothing intimidating or hateful. It felt as if she were just another pack member. And that was scary.

What was happening to him?

"I've got just the thing for this." Sango said as she reached for something under her belt.

"But first, let's cover him up." Rin said, touching his shoulders to find them cold.

Inuyasha grew red at the attention of females from the opposite camp.

It was unnerving now.

"Have this, dog breath! You and your mate scared us all out there." Kouga said tossing him a jacket and Inuyasha muttered something.

"Is that Ayame?" Inuyasha blanched looking at the figures under the tree.

* * *

"What's this about jewel and all? Something about crystal box?" Shippou asked and Kagome's lips thinned. The kitsune was too clever for his own good. She knew that Naraku alias Onigumo was keeping an eye on them.

"Shippou…" She whispered sternly and he turned red.

"Okay, okay!" He said and slumped to the ground, sighing heavily.

Kagome raised her brows. No. He was not going to keep mum, it wasn't his nature. He wanted to know everything and was easy going.

"How come you so nice to a miko, kid?" She asked, fondness for this runt already visible.

"I like you." He said and she gasped.

That was some answer!

"I feel sleepy." She said as she stretched to lie back on the wall. She yawned even.

Of course she would be!

But she couldn't help thinking the dirty number Naraku pulled on the Inuyasha side. Kagura was already a puppet and there was Ayame, all alive and breathing.

She couldn't be, Kagome had herself…

The thought disturbed her a lot and she suddenly felt sick. She somehow managed to get a grip and looked at Shippou who was looking outside with tension etched clearly on his cute face.

"We are not really anywhere, are we?" He asked and Kagome got up to join him.

Yes, they were not somewhere; in fact, the whole place seemed to be suspended in time. Kagome watched now, around the tower that life was moving at a break neck speed.

It was as if watching the life evolve in Discovery channel!

Oh God!

She didn't know that Naraku was this powerful.

She had to get Shippou out of here.

"Kikyou…" Naraku's voice boomed close to her and she jumped away, grabbing Shippou with her.

He walked toward her with a cynical smile on his face. He was wearing just a robe and no one could deny the raw masculinity he exuded. He was very handsome, in an evil way. But it was attractive and too…inviting to Kagome that she couldn't think straight. His curly, wild hair, his deep purple eyes twinkling with obvious desire…

She backed away confused with her feelings.

This couldn't be! She loved Inuyasha for heaven's sake and was mother to his pup!

She backed up against a wall and looked around helplessly as he loomed all consuming before her.

"Look at me…Kikyou…" He commanded, yet there was a little gentleness that shocked her.

Shippou snarled in her hands and she shook her head.

"No, Shippou." She shook him and held him even closer as armor.

Naraku laughed and she bit her lips. His laughter echoed from the walls and she wanted to close her ears as they made her skin crawl in a very bad way. As in…she _liked_ it!

"We don't him." Naraku said as he lifted his hands and Shippou was pulled from her.

"Hey!" She tried to get Shippou back, but he floated out of her reach…unconscious!

Bad move. He was in front of her suddenly and he seemed to threaten her space.

He bent toward her and she shook herself.

"Shippou. Please, send him back." She gasped as she felt his warm hands on her.

He stilled, his fingers biting into her.

"Look at me, Kikyou." He said again and she felt her insides melting.

Then it hit her.

Her eyes widened at the realization and she looked at him.

His eyes that were hard, softened a little, but hard they were still. And calculative and cunning.

She could send him herself. There was determination in her eyes that didn't go by unnoticed by the half demon holding her.

As his lips came down on hers, she glowed an eerie pink and Shippou started to vanish slowly, he was wailing her name.

And the last thing she remembered was Naraku's lips on her, cruel and hard just like him and so was his desire for that seared through her shock making her blow out like a fuse.

Shippou was numb with shock as he saw that little scene. The feelings that were in the room were everywhere like torrential currents and being a demon, he could very well sense them.

Tried as he could, he couldn't come to hate Kagome. There had to be a reason for her behavior like that.

* * *

"He wants the crystal box." Inuyasha muttered harshly as he held Ayame's cold hand. He was trying to make it warm by pressing his both palms in her right one. But it was futile. The heart beat was very vague, but she was alive.

"These people know him." Kouga said accusingly.

"Oh yeah? Well you knew him too. As Naraku, the actual bad guy!" Sango retorted calmly yet the irritated tone was obvious.

"Who is on his side?" Rin asked eyeing the demons and humans.

"Definitely not us!" Kouga raised his hands and shook his head.

"Not us either!" Miroku said, sitting with Kaede.

"Then what about Kagome? Why did she…." Sango bit her lower lip.

"She's on his side." Inuyasha spat with barely controlled anger.

"She took Shippou with him!" Kouga complained.

"Both the runt and the human female were sucked into her. I managed to save the human. Naraku is on his own side and so is your mate, Inuyasha. As it is, it seems we have to work together and see to it that the crystal box is saved. There is no doubt your mate is the chosen miko for its keeping but her choice in alliance is despicable." Sesshoumaru stated the obvious and Inuyasha stilled.

"It is a delicate situation. She sealed Inuyasha yet had shown us the way to get him out. She saw to it that the swords were delivered to their masters. Actually, she is doing her job perfectly. What we didn't expect was her to get mixed up with a demon, hanyou though he maybe, sorry, that was not planned. It was a shocker to us and judging by Kagome's illness, it was more than that to her." Miroku said and Inuyasha swung hotly toward him.

"Shock? See this?" He pointed to Ayame.

"She did this. And this." He touched his right chest where the wound was healing fast thanks to Sango.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku tried.

"Don't defend her, monk. The truth is, she betrayed you all, her relatives, her best friend. She betrayed me, not once but twice. And now the ultimate betrayal is that she'd with that scum Naraku, was with him all along!" He said with finality that Sango shivered.

"Look, you don't know her." Sango said and Miroku restrained her.

"He is right, love." He said and Sango's eyes widened.

Suddenly there was a crackle in the air and Miroku tensed.

"It's Kagome." He gasped and stood up to reach the source.

"Careful!" Kouga warned and Miroku nodded.

* * *

There was little light in the middle of the air and Miroku was hit with something.

Or someone.

He fell a few feet back and held up Shippou who was obviously crying.

"Shippou!" Inuyasha called as leapt for them.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou cried and hugged Inuyasha.

"You came back!" Inuyasha whispered into his hair and the runt nodded.

"She sent me back…" Shippou said but the bitterness in his voice couldn't be hidden.

"What happened, Shippou? Why are you crying?" He asked and Shippou looked away.

"Nothing. I was…afraid. That's all. They took me to a tower and all. We were suspended in time!" Shippou rambled and Inuyasha knew he was hiding something.

"Shippou? Something happened there. What is it?" Kouga asked looking at Sesshoumaru who was staring at Ayame and his sword in succession.

Shippou sweat dropped and felt the monk's presence behind him.

"Yes. Please do tell us more. It will help locate Kagome." Miroku said.

"She…is with Naraku." Shippou nearly spat those words and Inuyasha tensed.

"What do you mean, runt?" He asked.

"They…were…kissing when Kagome sent me back." Shippou cried out the rest and Sango swore audibly and Rin gasped.

"It can't be true." Sango cried out, pumping her fists.

Miroku was looking at Inuyasha and touched his arms.

Inuyasha's jaws clenched and blood pounded inside his ears.

"Hey…what's this place?" Shippou asked and looked around.

"We are in our French chateau. Don't you recognize it?" Kouga asked and Shippou frowned.

"Uh…how long has it been since I've gone?" Shippou asked and Inuyasha looked at him weirdly, snapping out of the blind rage that was consuming him. Thanks to Miroku. That monk had positive effects on him.

"Four months nearly." Rin answered and Shippou swore something that was unprintable.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because…for me…it's been just hours since I left you." Shippou said.

"Oh no!" Miroku looked at Sango who'd gone all white and Rin slumped to the nearest chair.

"What does it mean?" Inuyasha asked.

The tenseiga was pulsing and Sesshoumaru sensed the same pulse in Ayame. Suddenly he could see something on her that had been invisible. There were green vines all around her and little demons feeding on her soul and the vines seemed to feed her with something else altogether.

"What do you want me to do, tenseiga?" Sesshoumaru asked and the sword pulsed again.

He lifted the sword and cut the vines and slaughtered the little demons.

Kouga came running to him and stopped short as he heard Ayame's heart stop completely.

"Sesshoumaru, you….what have you done to my Ayame?" Kouga yelled as he reached for her.

Inuyasha came running now and so did the others.

Kouga cradled her lifeless body in his arms and a silence fell as something smoky came from her chest. It was deep purple in color.

Miroku ran forward and pulled Kouga out who was in a state of shock.

Sesshoumaru again used his sword and the smoke disappeared.

Ayame's heart started beating slowly at first, then came to a steady rhythm. She woke up just as suddenly and convulsed. Kouga and Inuyasha reached her and she retched something black out. Inuyasha held her hands as Kouga supported her.

"You are alive…" Kouga breathed and she slumped back on him and pressed Inuyasha's hands smiling at him.

She looked at Sesshoumaru and shook her head.

"You shouldn't have." She whispered and he nodded and went away.

* * *

Rin stood there for few seconds before running behind him. Maybe he could save Kohaku too. This was the first time he'd used the tenseiga to save a life.

Sango was still pondering over Shippou's words.

"Miroku, we have to talk with Sesshoumaru. Now." She said and Miroku looked confused.

"It's about Kagome." Sango said and Inuyasha's head snapped up.

"Don't talk about that traitor." He thundered and Sango faced him squarely.

"I can prove her innocence, if you both brothers can help. She needs help Inuyasha. She needs your help particularly. She loves you. You are a fool if you haven't realized it. I am sure you must have felt it and the big oaf you are, you might have ignored it." She said and stormed off in the direction the demon Lord and Rin had gone.

"Maybe you should trust them." Ayame's weak voice reached Inuyasha who turned toward her, murderous expression still on his face.

Kouga pressed her shoulders to make her relax and he looked at Inuyasha.

"She's right. I know you might have debated it yourself but she is the most powerful miko, with or without that dead bitch. If she was with you then it really means something. Great thing. Damn, man….I like her!" Kouga said and Ayame flinched.

Inuyasha growled low and Kouga clucked his tongue.

"I mean, come on, a girl like her with a dog-turd like you. She must be on to you real time man. She and her friends too, didn't sue you for 'raping' the poor minor, I mean, that's the term all use!" Kouga rolled his eyes and Ayame couldn't help giggling despite her state.

"Well, she's hardly an innocent human! She is miko and don't forget what she is capable of!" Inuyasha retorted haughtily and Kouga went red remembering how she'd literally toasted him. Twice!

"You are closing in on sixties and she is barely twenty!" Kouga too, was not giving up.

"Inuyasha!" Sango's authoritative scream broke their tiff as Inuyasha hustled off to get to her.

* * *

"I don't mind the child, be with me Kikyou…" Naraku murmured against Kagome's lips and she smiled in pure bliss.

"Yes…" She whispered, pressing her body against his and he kissed her again.

Kagome felt hot all over even though she felt warning signals in her mind.

"Kikyou…" He said in a caressing voice as he trailed open mouthed kisses on her cheek, down her neck and still going down.

Vines started to grow from underneath him and he sat on it, bringing her on his lap.

He held her at a distance and she opened her eyes, her mouth forming a sound of unexpected protest.

Then he pushed her backwards.

Kagome gasped with surprise and fear but she felt the soft leaves and vines behind her back. It was very comfortable. It didn't exactly feel like green things but…warm and fleshy.

"I've waited a long time for this." He murmured with the typical dark glitter in his eyes and Kagome smiled as excitement soared within her.

She bit her lips and pulled his against her, taking his lips in a feverish kiss.

A voice echoed in her head.

'We will have the shikon jewel and the world will be ours. Enjoy the power with me.'

As he said, those leaves pierced into her all over her backside starting from her neck to her calves and heel.

She opened her eyes with a question and he was smirking.

"You are all mine, now." He said as Kagome felt her clothes being ripped slowly.

But both were unaware of the sudden change outside. The world was spinning around them.

* * *

**A/N**: Lemon alert next chapter.

Reviews please? I know it's a late chapter and a shocker too. Will Sango and other save Kagome in time? Does Kagome want to be saved? Does she really love Inuyasha?

Heehee….sounds like a commercial. Anyways…your job is to read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: Yes, I have updated! More shocks I believe in this chapter. The fic is coming to its end slowly now. I can't believe I am pulling close to finish my first fic! Ahh…..thanks to all your support guys! Don't worry; I am already into a brand new Kag/Inu story for all you sweet hearts! That is going to be not his violent or dark, but, wait and watch, huh? Onto the story…and no, this ain't the last chapter! So you can cool now, however you will be hot toward the end…

**Stormy Rapture**

* * *

Chapter fifteen

* * *

Vines from him pierced her sensitive skin and she gasped because of the subtle pain.

What was he doing to her?

"Naraku?" She called out and he smirked.

"But not with the baby!" Naraku said in a very low voice and Kagome's head reeled back as she went into a cocoon. She wanted to use her powers but at that moment, she felt weak.

"Naraku!" She cried and she felt his presence right behind her. He embraced her and she threw her head beck as he nuzzled her neck.

"Be with me." He said again and she nodded.

"But the pup's interfering. You are not in shape because of that pup." Naraku whispered and Kagome opened her eyes.

No, she didn't think so. The pup was growing strong within her; she knew what he was trying to do. The pup had one fourth of demonic aura and the rest was pure miko. She could feel it. If the child could have this much power now, she shuddered how powerful it might eventually become. And she knew Naraku wanted it...dead or at least...non- functional.

"You should take me for a fool, Naraku, if you think I don't know what you are doing." Kagome said, feeling quite out of breath as she felt her body undergo some changes. It seemed Kikyou was protecting both of them.

Kagome twisted which took Naraku by surprise.

She smiled as she kissed him. Naraku's eyes widened as Kagome pulled him even closer, parting his lips, kissing him fully and thoroughly.

He wanted the jewel and Kagome was the key, but he'd be damned if he would allow her to use him!

But at that moment, her naked body clinging to his and her powerful and seductive kiss holding him, he couldn't do anything.

* * *

Miroku looked at the crystal box with troubled eyes and tried to move back. But he was thrown back to it and Kaede tut-tutted.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were present with their swords to protect the ritual that was going to be performed by both Miroku and Kaede. They were going to use that same jewel, Kagome's right, to bring her back. From what Shippou had said, Sango had deducted where exactly Kagome was. And to bring her back, a powerful priest or miko was needed. Miroku was all that and he had the jewel too.

"What is wrong?" Sango asked, irritated.

"I have got a bad feeling about this." Miroku said and Inuyasha brought his sword down heavily that shook the whole room. Rin stumbled toward Sesshoumaru and he caught her, not a muscle moving on his face. She colored though; she seemed to be doing it a lot! By the way of his reaction, he was used to these 'room shaking' anger bursts!

"Get it done, monk! Or else you will have a bump the size of moon on your head!" Inuyasha threatened, finally showing that his nerves were wrought. He needed his mate! To top that, his pup was in question too!

"Have faith in yourself, Miroku. I have." Kaede said calmly and Sango reached Inuyasha. Her school teacher look sobered Inuyasha but when she reached reassuringly for his hand and squeezed it, he couldn't fight the warmth of affection that burst all over. There was something about this Miroku and Sango, which made him feel like...home. He'd felt it the very first time he chanced upon Miroku. Then Kagome and then Sango. It was really amazing to learn how Shippou had liked Kagome, and then taken to Miroku and Sango as well. Something that connected all the five of them. Two demons, two holy ones and a demon slayer! A weird combination but there was something between them.

The same thing between Rin and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha looked at them and couldn't hide the smirk and Rin was seated in front of Sesshoumaru, her eyes closed, her lips moving in sincere prayer. It seemed as natural as it was with Miroku and Sango.

"Let's do this." Miroku said, looking around and getting approving nod from Sango, haughty grunt from Inuyasha, thumbs up from Rin and same, old, cold stare from Sesshoumaru.

Anyway, things were already tense with Kagura going missing. But if it was a consolation, Kohaku was left behind.

Where was Kouga? And Ayame?

* * *

"They'd be starting it any time now." Kouga said as he brought Ayame food to eat and she smiled at him.

Oh, Lord! She'd missed him!

"Kouga!" She cried as she reached for him and brought him close in a bear hug.

"Ayame? What's wrong?" He asked and there was no mistake of the concern and love in his voice.

She pulled back.

She kissed him. She felt him stiffen but she kept on, until he started to kiss her back. Reluctantly at first, then hard with the hunger and loss which he wanted to compensate. But he pushed her away, his head bent.

"No. You...have to rest." He said and Ayame couldn't hide the hurt in her face. True, she was not much desirable now with her then curvaceous body thin, dark circles around her eyes and bags beneath them. She was pale and in a word, she looked sick!

"Yes." She bit her lip, reaching for the steak with grilled mushroom and cheese. Quite fattening food!

"Ayame, I hope you understand." Kouga said, at a loss, not understanding why she seemed put out and looked at her favorite meal with jaundiced eyes.

Ayame reached for the fork, took a mushroom and popped it into her mouth.

"I am not an invalid Kouga. I can manage. Right now, you have to be somewhere else." Ayame wanted it to come breezy and casual, but it ended up coming out in a shrill, bitter and helpless tone.

"Hey..."Kouga said as he reached for her and hesitated. Ayame caught that and couldn't help the tears.

"Right! So you can't even touch me now? Then why the hell did you guys bring me back! I happy where I've been!" She burst out and Kouga reeled back.

She thought he didn't approve of her now? Wait, did she say happy? Then...she'd been in...

Kouga blinked. Sango had explained to him and Rin that the tenseiga can revive those who can be revived, who wanted to come back. If Ayame had come back, it meant that she truly loved him! She totally loved him! She was not hung up about Inuyasha anymore! She was all his!

"Is that what you think?" He asked his voice harsh. True, he had to be back with his pack, to defend the ritual because many demons would be released as well as come into the lure of the jewel. But this...was more pressing.

"Please Kouga. I know how I look and...I understand." She said slowly, stuffing her mouth with food so that she wouldn't be talking to him and to hide her nervousness.

"No, you don't!" Kouga said harshly as he grabbed her hand and she gulped the food down, painfully since she'd not chewed at all!

"I am not kissing you or touching you because once I do that..." Kouga pulled her up from the bed, crushing her already fragile body to him. And he kissed her.

It was hot and explosive and Ayame made a sound in her throat that seemed to echo her fear and confusion.

He left her lips to kiss her cheeks, her throat, his claws already shredding her clothes.

Then again, he leapt back and turned his back on her, leaving her breathless. Ayame lifted her fingers to her lips. They were bruised and she knew would be swollen. Kouga had been never like that. That and she touched her cheeks and throat where his lips and his stubble had made them tender. Of course, ever since she'd been back, two days, he had been with her, looking after her. Then she gasped as he brought his right hand high and punched the wall that created quite a dent.

"That's why. I need you, do you think it's been easy for me losing you and then have you back just to take a step back and look at you? I ache for you in a way..." He shook his head. He had to stay in control.

"And you think you are undesirable? Your scent, the haunted look in your eyes..." He punched the already banged up wall.

"I just would..."Words died on his lips as she felt her hug him from behind. He could smell the tears too.

"I love you Kouga! Since the day I've met you, I...was ruined for anyone else! If I am back, then it's only for you, for us! Marry me!" She cried and she felt the tension in his recede.

"What?" He breathed. She twisted around him and backed up against the wall, letting her hands fall on her sides as she slid down to her knees. A single eyebrow went up, as Kouga's fists clenched and unclenched.

She smirked, then it gave way to a straight from heart smile, as she reached his fisted fingers and opened them. She held his hand and cleared her throat.

Kouga had an idea of what was going on, what it looked like, but he still wasn't sure. Ayame always surprised him, she was unpredictable. Even if she looked like a waif, there was no problem where her cheery and naughty demon-self was concerned!

"Kouga, will you make the happiest woman on earth by not just being my mate, but get married, human style! I want it on papers!" Kagura whispered as she pulled him down.

"Ayame...no!" Kouga cried and she pulled away.

"What?" She murmured, taking it completely the wrong way.

"No, no...Yes, I will marry you. Of course I will!" He said as he reached her and she smiled.

Then she understood what the no was for. She smirked now and Kouga frowned.

That was not a nice one.

She kissed him before he could tuck her back and sliced his clothes so he was half naked from the waist up.

"Ayame!" Kouga groaned, throwing his head back so that she couldn't kiss him. But that too, was a bad move. She bit softly, his throat at a place which she knew was his undoing.

"Love me Kouga...always...only me..." She whispered as she gathered him into her arms, loving him urgently.

"Any doubt? There is no one else..." He grated out as he joined her, completely forgetting that had to be somewhere else.

She pulled at his pants and Kouga stood up, dispensing them off quickly, with a growl, so low yet so sexy.

Ayame took off her own excuse for a clothing and pulled him against her. She planted hasty, quick yet hungry kisses all over his chest, face and...

"Wait...wait...no quickies...I want to love you Ayame. Just as you wanted, slowly and thoroughly. You have no idea...no idea...how much I..." Kouga was silenced with a kiss and he felt tears on her cheeks.

"Show me then...make me feel them again...please..." She begged and he kissed her, his eyes stinging with tears.

* * *

Kagome felt his powers in her and smiled. Yes, it was happening. But he was too distracted to notice what she was doing. Her belly grew in size until Naraku let out a painful cry, tearing off from Kagome.

"You witch!" He spat as Kagome floated back from, pain piercing her lower belly. Kagome was pulling glowing pink string that was still attached to Naraku and she tugged hard now.

"Aaaaah..." Naraku cried, clutching at his head.

He couldn't believe it! That bitch was using him totally for the pup! She'd already sucked enough from him using the time portal against him! He didn't know that she was this powerful!

Something pulsed in her belly and her eyes widened.

Inuyasha was calling her!

But no, she can't eave. Not yet.

She had to have Naraku literally before then.

* * *

Miroku was chanting his verses and concentrated on Kagome. There seemed to be some obstacle, something erected by Kagome herself!

She didn't want to come back!

Could what Inuyasha said had been true? Had she betrayed all of them?

"Miroku!" Kaede gasped as the connection with the jewel wavered. Miroku was having negative thoughts and the jewel was rejecting as well as resisting their work all of a sudden.

"What is it, old hag?" Inuyasha growled and Sango hit him on the arm.

"It's Miroku! Inuyasha, I didn't want to use you but I think we don't have much choice. In you go!" Sango said and pushed Inuyasha into the circle.

Inuyasha felt the miko powers and he found it intimidating. But only for a moment, then he felt it wrap like a blanket around him. A warm comforting blanket that made him feel safe and gave him a sense of belonging!

Again, he was amazed where he seemed to fit. Right in the enemy's camp!

Miroku reached for his hand and Inuyasha held his.

"It seems...she has betrayed us..." Miroku whispered low, his voice painful, yet nothing in his eyes betrayed his feelings.

"Let's just bring her back. Let's do it, together." Inuyasha said and Miroku's eyes widened in surprise. He smiled, which was just a pathetic attempt!

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to block out the negative feelings about Kagome and concentrate on the positive side. Which was just...sex. Inuyasha broke out in a sweat! Was that all there was between Kagome and him? Just sex and a pup because of that?

No...something that went deeper than that!

Kagome!

* * *

It was slow yet urgent, their love making. Kouga took his own time, pushing Ayame to the limits until she begged him to take her. When he finally did, it was slow and thorough with so many emotions that reduced Ayame to tears. their bodies moved in the same rhythm and he was moving in every way to please her. At the same time, he was getting out of his mind to lose himself and bury himself the tide of passion. But he schooled himself considering her fragile and vulnerable state. When she cried out indicating her release, her arms crushing him to her body, he lost his cool then. Both of them reached the peak together and the earth seemed to shake. He kissed her sealing their deal. As he collapsed on her, she whimpered and he immediately got off.

"No. Stay with me." She said and he smirked.

He pulled her on top of him and kissed her temple.

"Is this okay?" He mused and she snuggled closer to him.

If she burrowed any deeper, Kouga thought she might actually go through him!

he even said so and Ayame laughed. A deep throaty laugh, she was alive! She bit him hard and Kouga left her, jumping away.

"You..." Kouga started to laugh then sobered.

"Inuyasha!" Kouga cried as he threw on his clothes and sternly ordered Ayame to stay put as he went out.

"Stay here please. It's for Inuyasha, my mate..." Kouga pleaded and Ayame nodded.

"Yes. Go now." She said and watched him go.

No, she couldn't just stay here when the two most important men in her life were involved in some dirty miko magic!

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to block out Inuyasha and Miroku! Meddling egotistical males, both of them!

Just one last push...she gritted her teeth. She pulled the strings and Naraku buckled to the ground, his knees rapping against the cold hard stone.

Naraku cried with fury which turned into a cynical laugh. Tentacles grew from him trying to reach Kagome and it was then, that a child's cry pierced throughout along with a burst of energy that disconnected Naraku from Kagome. Naraku fell back gasping for breath. He could feel something dark and evil that seemed to affect him. But he retaliated by sucking that burst of black energy into himself.

But there was a sudden explosion and Naraku was thrown back. He felt his own energy in that blast and cursed Kagome and Kikyou.

Then it all cleared up and if he was shocked, he didn't show it. His face was a cold, sinister mask.

Kagome was floating all alone, no trace that she'd ever been pregnant, her hair flowing, longer than before, her whole body covered in red cloth. Her hands were crossed holding her shoulders, knees folded as if sitting down.

Then she opened her eyes and Naraku had to smirk.

"You wanted to be with me, Naraku?" Kagome smiled and Naraku had his defenses back on full force. Her voice was neutral sounding, not a man's nor a woman's and it had a weird echo effect. It was as if...she was possessed. But it was true, she was possessed by Kikyou's spirit, but this seemed totally different.

"Kikyou..." Naraku sneered.

"That's my name." Kagome answered as she rose to her full height and Naraku was left gaping at her barely concealed figure. The red cloth sure covered her like second skin but was translucent. The combination of sheer evil and pure innocence was a heady aphrodisiac.

"You wanted to fuck me?" Kagome asked again, her voice shattering that seductive effect. It was a terrible voice!

* * *

"We're losing her!" Kaede cried out and Inuyasha gripped Miroku's hands more. Miroku pulled at Inuyasha's hand and struck it with his staff technically that blood started to gush out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed and the shikon glowed.

Sesshoumaru stiffened and looked at Sango.

"Get out, Rin." He ordered and Rin blinked. Kouga caught Rin and she gasped. Sesshoumaru slanted him a very cold look and Kouga smiled impishly.

"I will get her safe." Ayame rasped as she reached for Rin's hands from Kouga. Sesshoumaru nodded once, satisfied that another male was not touching Rin.

* * *

Kagome threw her head back and moaned low, sated groan. Naraku was in her but it was actually Kagome who was on top of him. In fact, Naraku's own tentacles were binding him down and to her. Naraku's mouth was sealed closed by the same tentacles and Kagome moaned again as she lifted herself up, bringing herself down along his length. Naraku felt himself bleeding, his whole life source being sucked up by her.

He knew what was happening and it was according to his plan. But what he hadn't expected was it to this bloody painful!

Kagome brought her hands down from her head and pushed them against his chest, her lips parted in ecstasy.

"Oh Naraku! You know how this feels? It is like a drug man..." She rasped in that same terrible voice and Naraku bit off his tentacle covering his mouth.

"Bitch...I am not totally down..." Naraku gasped as he spat blood on her. Kagome smiled smelling his blood on her cloth.

Naraku watched in consternation as the blood seeped right through the fabric into her skin!

"Everything...is going...as..." Kagome said in a heavy voice as both of them glowed.

She felt Inuyasha's blood on her and that startled her.

Then there was a blinding light.

* * *

Finally the lighting dimmed and Kagome bit her lip as she climaxed.

"...planned. Everything as planned..." Kagome said and she heard gasps, shocked and cried around her.

She opened her eyes and bit back a grin.

Miroku was holding Inuyasha hand and Kaede was in the holy circle.

She smirked anyway, pulling Naraku up to kiss him, her eyes steady on Inuyasha whose eyes were wide with shock, his mouth open.

Then right before their eyes, Naraku was pulled into her totally.

"Aaahhh..." Kagome moaned.

"Oh my god!" Sango whispered as Kouga held her up. Tears were running along her cheeks but she didn't care.

Kagome had closed her eyes and now she stretched her body provocatively and all the males in the room reacted to it.

She finally opened her eyes and it was deep purple instead of warm, comforting, cheery brown!

She tossed her head and looked at Inuyasha.

"You are not pregnant any more." Inuyasha said breathless.

"What the hell did you do Kagome?" Sango yelled but was caught by Kouga.

"What did you think? I will have that piece of shit after all?" She thundered and every one had to close their ears to that ugly voice. Except Sesshoumaru of course.

"Worthless half breed...bastard...you made me impure..." She spat and Miroku bristled with hate.

"You traitorous woman! Have you no feelings?" Miroku exploded and Kagome's smirk died.

She looked at Sango who took a hasty step back. Sango was wrenched from Kouga and was slammed against the ceiling. Sesshoumaru tried to move forward but was pinned against the wall.

"Hmph...as long as you hate your bastard brother..." Kagome shook her head and looked at Miroku whose head was bent.

He clutched hard at Inuyasha's hand and Inuyasha winced inside. What was this?

A last blood from him dripped onto the jewel and Kagome smiled.

The drop of blood fell on the jewel and Kagome held her right palm up as the blood went there. Same as before, her skin absorbed his blood and she convulsed.

The front of her cloth too became blotched with his previous bleeding and she absorbed that as well.

She convulsed even more as she fell on the floor.

She reached out a hand and the shikon flew to her. Kagome pressed it against her chest.

"No!! Don't let her do that!" Sango screamed as Kirara helped her from above.

"Hirai-kotsu!" Sango cried as she aimed it at her.

Miroku was shaking Inuyasha who seemed to have been shocked to the core!

"Inuyasha! Snap out!" Miroku ordered.

Sesshoumaru had sensed the momentary weakness in the binding spell and tackled it coming off. He leapt to Kaede and lifted her off as Kagome aimed her powers against Kaede as she was chanting exorcism spell.

"What is it, priestess?" Sesshoumaru demanded and Kaede shook her head.

"It's late to explain what she is. But there is a way to stop her and the jewel." Kaede said.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha's battle cry could be heard and he lifted Miroku onto his back dodging Kagome's attack.

He landed beside Sesshoumaru and grasped Kaede's hands.

"How to stop her?" Inuyasha asked.

"You have to kill her." Kaede said.

There was a deep yet dark laughter from Kagome.

"Let's see how you manage that? Demons and priests working together? This I have to see..." She said, bracing her hands and again moving in a downright provocative way.

First, they had to fight the lust for her, then her. Because all of a sudden, she was this femme fatale whom no warm blooded male could resist.

_Kill her._

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah! So…what do you think? Like I said, not a fluffy fic even though it does have major fluffs! Mmm….so does Kagome get killed? What happened to the baby? Kohaku and Kagura? 

You wanna know soon, I mean an update in just two days?? Yes, I will if I get major reviews.

So review! Go on…do it!


End file.
